


Agreste 2

by Tita_Jackson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 60,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tita_Jackson/pseuds/Tita_Jackson
Relationships: Lukanette - Relationship, felixnette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologo

¿Lo amaba?.

No lo sé con certeza.

Amaba a su hermano, su gemelo.

¿Donde está? Ni el mismo Nath lo sabe.

Ellos se han ido, me han dejado aquí botada con está realidad.

Acusada por asesinar a mi secuestrador.


	2. Capitulo 1

Día: 2 después de la muerte de Adrien

No sé cuanto tiempo tenía aquí encerrada en la misma habitación, tenía mucho frío, estaba muerta de miedo y solo me acusaban de la muerte de dos personas.

Sabía que había personas mirándome a través del cristal blindado. Determinando mi caso.

¿Podría ser peor mi existencia?.

Solo podía pensar en Adrien, el estaba muerto. Sus palabras, su último respiro frente a mí.

¿Había disparado?.

Sí, lo había echo pero no a el, como acusa el señor Gabriel Agreste.

El que hubiera sido mi suegro, me estaba acusando. No entendía muy bien de los derechos que podía tener pero sé que el está haciendo todo lo posible para hundirme.

Disparé a Meme, esa mujer que pensé que podría ganarme su cariño.

Había matado a su hijo solo por elegirme. Y yo intenté defender a Adrien, no lo logré.

No disparé a tiempò, antes que las balas hubieran herido de muerte a Adrien. Se había puesto delante de mí, protegiéndome con sus brazos aferrados a mi cuerpo.

Me sentía tan miserable. Volví a sentir esa culpa de nuevo.

Mi vida no tenía tanto sentido, primero mi padre me abandona después mi madre, ahora estaba ligada a las personas que más daño me habían echo.

Estaba metida en la mafia.

Suspiré cansada, no había dormido bien, comido ni tomado mis medicamentos. Solo un oficial había traído un poco de agua y me había llevado al sanitario un par de veces.

Levanto la cabeza en cuanto abren la puerta, una mujer de unos cincuenta años de cabello lizo y teñido entra con unos papeles. No tiene un uniforme ni placa de identificación.

-¿Sabe por qué esta aquí, Marinette?-pregunta la mujer, suavemente. Me quedó callada, mi boca esta muy seca. No quiero hablar-Soy la doctora Elisa Martinez. Una trabajadora social forense del FBI-dice-, la policía pudo identificarla por el informe de personas desaparecidas. Su antiguo jefe de trabajo reportó que ya no llegó a trabajar ni tuvo comunicación con usted los días siguientes, tengo entendido que era una persona protegida del internado. Hemos estado buscándola.

Hago una mueca, mi "jefe", jamás pensé que ese viejito fuera a preocuparse por mí y le dijera a la policía de mi desaparición. Nunca esperas ayuda de las personas menos indicada.

-Sé que esto no es fácil para usted. Por lo que ha pasado...-Continua hablando al ver que no obtiene respuesta alguna de mí la oigo tragar saliva-No puedo ni imaginármelo.

Yo causadaba látima, ¡genial!. Mi vida es una mierda.

Extiende la mano para tocar la mía e instantáneamente retrocedo.

El estridente ruido de mis manos golpeando la barandilla de la silla es como una amenaza de la violencia.

Anteriormente ya me lo habían estado diciendo, yo no quería estar aquí, quería irme. No sé a qué maldito lugar pero irme. Tal vez a comenzar mi vida de nuevo o terminarla.

Ella levanta ambas manos y se aleja unos pasos. Enciende el bombillo de luz baja.

Mi respiración comienza a asentarse y puedo ver un poco de claridad, hasta que el mundo está otra vez en color de alta definición.

Ahora que ha llamado mi atención, me doy cuenta de que no está sola.

Hay un hombre con ella. El si tiene uniforme pero no logro visualizarlo muy bien.

El ladea la cabeza y me mira como si yo fuera un enigma que quiere resolver.

Su mirada es desgarradoramente familiar.

Giro la cabeza hacia otro punto de la habitación, una pared gris.

Se me hace un nudo en el estómago.

Adrien.

Su nombre susurra a través de mi mente.

Solía mirarme de esa manera.

Tantas veces me miró así, me pregunto porque, ya que parecía muy capaz de leer mi mente.

Me duele el cuerpo.

Lo echo de menos.

Siento las lágrimas de nuevo, deslizándose por las comisuras de mis ojos.

La Doctora Jackson no se rinde.

-¿Como se siente? He sido informada por la trabajadora social que estuvo presente durante el examen inicial, así también como de los acontecimientos presenciados por el Departamento de policía

Intento pasar saliva, pero solo logro un dolor en mi garganta por la falta de líquidos.

Los recuerdos vuelven de nuevo.

Estoy sola en esto.

-Sé que no lo parece, pero solo quiero ayudarle en su caso. No sé si le han informado de los cargos-"Mi hermano Mike me dice que lo haga" pensaba, "aunque por jugar un rato...".

La miro con mi vista empañada. Mis ojos duelen.

El tipo de al lado sigue observandome con los labios fruncidos en una línea. Analizandome.

-Señorita o Señora Dupaing-mira los papeles en su mano y comienza a leer-Esta detenida con cargos de posesión de armas, resistencia a la autoridad, y por sospecha de homicidio involuntario.

Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos, mis manos echas puños. ¿Jamás saldría de este lugar?.

-Estoy para ayudarla, se esta abriendo otra línea de investigación por asociasión a la mafia Agreste. Fue prometida del señor Adrien. Estoy segura de que tiene sus razones para lo sucedido, pero no puedo ayudarle si no habla conmigo. Por favor, Marinette. Deje que la ayude-dice la Doctora, "je avisaré a Félix y a Mike".

Mi pánico va en aumento, me tienen acorralada.

De nuevo venía el dolor por la perdida de un hombre que hizo daño.

Y no podía llorarle en su tumba como es debido.


	3. Capitulo 2

Día 2:

Mi caso cada día estaba complicado, me estaban mandando al ala de psiquiatría, el médico me había diagnosticado estrés postraumatico, una depresión por la muerte del individuo influyente en mi vida. Dependencia a mis secuestradores o más conocido como el síndrome de Estocolmo.

El Dr. Henry Mendoza, hablaba sin que yo le prestara atención, a veces solo me miraba mientras yo estaba recostada en la silla esperando que pasara la hora. Ha llegado a la conclusión de decir que mi mente me tiene prisionera de mis recuerdos.

Soy buena paciente, no me dan calmantes porque no son necesarios, solo me han asignado una habitación y me mandan a comer o a bañar.

Sin embargo, nunca me dejan sola.

Me tienen como una rata de laboratorio, analizan todos mis movimientos por medio de cámaras o por el cristal blindado que parece pared.

Después de dos horas de terapia, llega la doctora Jackson con su adjunto el agente Luka.

El mismo agente que le gusta mirarme fijamente con una expresión seria. Yo le devuelvo la mirada.

El primero en desviar la mirada es el que pierde.

Siempre, soy yo.

Su mirada es desconcertante.

-¿Tienes hambre?-me preguntó, en voz suave y baja.

Lo miro por unos segundos.

Siempre me ha dicho que no tengo una salida, que tengo que dejar de luchar de alguna forma, que va a conseguir lo que quiere de mi, todo esto me recuerda más a mi relación con Adrien, los días de lucha.

A pesar de que parece un hombre serio y enfocado en su trabajo, hay momentos donde sonríe, no tiene hoyuelo en las mejillas cuando lo hace, pero sus delgados labios se estiran de una forma divertida.

En este día particular, él aparta la mirada primero y vuelve su atención hacia el portátil frente a él.

Teclea, y luego se desplaza a través de una información que no puedo ver.

Lentamente estira la mano hacia su maletín en el suelo, al lado de su silla saca unas cuantas carpetas grises.

Abre una y hace algunas notas mientras frunce el ceño.

Lo sé.

También me la paso observándolo, pero aquí en esta habitación y las demás, no hay algo que mirar aparte de las paredes.

Me doy cuenta que evaluo el hecho de que el Agente Luka es un hombre muy guapo.

No demasiado como Félix o Adrien, esos hombres tenían una belleza sacada de otro planeta.

Aun así, me resulta casi igual de intenso.

Su cabello negro-azul mediano por ambos lados parece no ir mucho con su profesión pero lo matiene impecablemente arreglado.

Lleva el típico traje de un federal de película: camisa blanca, traje negro, corbata color oscuro.

Luka tiene un estilo particular que lo hace ver bien, pienso que se lo pone aunque no es un requisito en su contrato.

Supongo que en algún momento utiliza ropa normal.

-Estamos buscando algún familiar suyo, dígame ¿cuando no ve a su madre?-su voz y su pregunta me sobresalta, el me mira observando mis reacciones.

Tenía tanto tiempo de no pensar en ver a mi madre, no sabía de ella.

-Tengo una pista de ella, tal vez me ponga en contacto pronto-habló de nuevo.

Luka se pone de pie, estira un poco los brazos y relaja los hombros.

-Dígame, ¿de donce sacó el arma? Y el dinero que de una noche a otra apareció con su nombre. Si cooperas yo mismo me encargaré de que salgas hoy-Su tono es salaz, como si quisiera que le comprara lo que vende.

Lo que no saben es que no tenía idea del maldito dinero, no estaba enterada que tenía una cuenta bancaria en cual estaban cómodamente unos millones de euros.

A Luka no le llevaba mucho tiempo encontrar información sobre mi.

Lo miro con ojos confundidos y la cabeza inclinada inocentemente.

La típica mirada de un perro que no saben lo que le dicen.

Él me mira por un segundo, luego baja la mirada a sus carpetas y escribe algo misterioso.

El Agente Luka no se cree mis tonterías.

No está impresionado.

Por lo menos no es un completo idiota.

Me pregunto cuanto tiempo ha estado el agente observándome, esperando a que me quebrara y me rindiera.

Me siento perdida.

Es difícil no compararlo con algunas acciones de Adrien.

-No sé de que habla-tartamudeé.

Pasaron unos largos y tensos segundos, antes de que él rompiera el interminable silencio.

-Puede que no me crea, pero tengo sus mejores intereses en mente. Si no va a intentar ayudarnos, ayudarse, las cosas quedaran fuera de su control. Y rápidamente-Hace una pausa-. Necesito información. Si tiene miedo, podemos protegerla, pero tieneque darnos una señal de buena fe. Cada día no dice nada, la ventana de la oportunidad se encoge.-Me mira, y puedo sentirle disponiéndomecon sus poderosos y claros ojos, para darle las respuestas que esta buscando.

Por un momento, quiero creer que realmente quiere ayudarme.

Estaba cansada de confiar en extraños.

El agente Luka parece frustrado. Así debe ser, supongo. Toma otro profundo aliento y me dirige una mirada que dice:"Vale, tu lo has querido".

Se agacha y coge una de las carpetas grises que estaba mirando antes.

La abre, la mira, luego a mí.

Por un momento parece inseguro, pero enseguida decidido. Saca una hoja del archivo y se acerca a mi, el papel cuelga holgadamente de una mano.

Casi no quiero ver lo que es, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo que mirar.

¡Mi corazón se tambalea!.

Lágrimas queman en mis ojos y un sonido simulando tanto sufrimiento como burbujeante alegría sale de mi boca antes de que pueda mantenerlo a raya.

¡Es una foto de Félix! Es una foto de su hermoso y duro rostro.

La necesito tanto que echo mano a ella, estirando los dedos para acercarme más a su imagen.

Con un alivio casi desvergonzado abrí la boca, pero él lo retiró.

-¿Conoces a este hombre?-dice el agente Luka, pero su tono hace que sea obvio que el sabe que lo conozco.

Este es su juego.

Es uno de los buenos.

A través de estrangulados sollozos, me estiro a por la foto de nuevo.

El agente Luka mantiene la foto fuera de mi alcance.

-Hijo de puta-le susurro, mirando aquel único trozo de papel.

Me lo ofreció de nuevo.

No intento coger la foto otra vez, pero no puedo evitar mirarla.

Félix es más joven en la foto, pero no mucho.

Su pelo rubio está alborotados rizos, sus ojos verdes son gloriosos mientras frunce el ceño a la cámara. Su boca, tan perfecta para besar se encuentra apretada con enfado formando una línea en su rostro perfecto. Lleva una camisa abotonada, blanca, ondeando al viento, su camisa ofrece tentadores vislumbres de su pálida garganta.

-¿Como sabes que no es Adrien?.

Miro al agente Luka. Con rabia en cada sílaba, rompo mi voto de silencio.

-Porque los conozco.

Los ojos del agente Luka se ensanchan por una fracción de segundo.

Una engreída sastifacción esta ahi, entonces desaparece.

Primer round para el agente.

-¿Entonces lo conoces?-se burla. Le miro fijamente. Da un paso más cerca, con la foto hacia mi.

Y otra vez. Voy a por ello y él lo retira. Hijo de puta.

Cada vez me arrastraba más y más cerca, hasta que estuve presionada contra su pecho.

-Yo... lo conocía-miro deliberadamente a mi regazo y dejo que las lágrimas caigan.

-¿Lo conocía?-dice el agente con curiosidad. Asiento con la cabeza y dejo que los sollozos llenen la habitación-¿Que le paso?-pregunta. Quiero que tenga curiosidad.

-Deme la foto-susurro.

-Dígame lo que quiero saber-contra argument. Sé que lo tengo donde lo quiero,

-Félix se fue, se olvidó de mi. No sé que paso.

-¿Tenías una relación sentimental con Félix Agreste?-traga y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

Niego con la cabeza.

-No lo sé.

-¿Y Adrien?-me sigue mirando fijamente, me hace sentir como una zorra que estuvo jugando con los gemelos.

-Él...-Me siento invadida por el dolor. No tenggo que fabricar mi dolor... Yo soy mi dolor-Murió en mis putos brazos-Mi mente inmediatamente recuerda los disparos, la cara de Adrien con la expresión en blanco, con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre. Ese fue el momento en que lo perdí. Tan solo unas horas antes, me había sostenido en sus brazos y yo había creído que finalmente todo iba a mejorar. Un golpe en la puerta... y todo cambió.

El agente Luka da un paso tentativo hacia adelante.

-Esto no es fácil para usted, puedo verlo, pero necesito saber cómo, señorita Dupain.

-Deme la foto-sollozo. Da otro paso.

-Dígame cual fue el motivo de su muerte.-susurra. Él ha jugado a este juego antes.

Levanto la vista y le dirijo una mirada furiosa por debajo de mis pestañas empañadas en lágrimas.

-Protegiéndome.

-¿De qué?-Da un paso más cerca, tan cerca y tan ansioso.

-De su madre.

Sin decir una palabra más, el agente Luka se gira para sacar otra foto del archivo y la gira hacia mi.

-¿Esta mujer?.

Siseo.

Ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos por mi reacción.

-No sabía que pudiese ser tan salvaje-se burla.

El agente Luka esta cerca y no esta preparado cuando le agarro por las solapas de su traje y estampo su jodida boca con la mía.

Él deja caer la carpeta.

¡Caíste! ¡Lo sé estoy loca!.

A pesar de la conmoción, el agente es capaz de tumbarme en la cama.

Cierra las esposas en mi muñeca y me asgura a la cama. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la carpeta, la aparta de una patada.

Confusión e ira retuercen sus rasgos.

-¿Que demonio crees que está haciendo?-susurra y mueve los labios lentamente, mirándose los dedos como si de alguna manera la respuesta estuviera escrita en ellos.

Cuando intento hablar, en cambio, grito de frustración, con lágrimas de rabia llenando mis ojos.

Cuando el Doctor Henry Mendoza entra corriendo, desconcertado, y con una mano en el corazón, el agente Luka le dice cortésmente que se largue.

-¿Mejor?-me pregunta alzando una ceja.

Miro mis manos esposadas.

-Ni siquiera cerca...

-Ayúdeme a atraparle, Marinette.-hace una pausa; su expresión es calculada pero también necesita algo-Se que no soy un buen tipo pero puede que necesite a alguien como yo a su lado-Mi corazón duele-Si le doy la foto, ¿me dirá que paso? ¿Responderá a mis preguntas?.

Me chupo el labio inferior, pasando mi lengua por ek mientras lo mantengo entre los dientes.

-Suélteme.

Los ojos del agente parpadean.

Se que su mente debe de estar corriendo con ideas sobre como hacerme hablar.

La confianza es una calle de dos sentidos.

Muéstrame la tuya, y te mostraré la mía.

Da un paso hacia mi, despacio y con cuidado me quita las esposas de la muñeca.

-¿Y bien?-dice.

-Se lo contaré. Solo a usted. A cambio, me dará todas las fotos que tenga de él y me sacará de aquí-Mi corazón late freneticamente en mi pecho, pero reuno el valor. Soy una superviviente. Alzo la mano-Deme la foto.

La boca del agente Luka se retuerce con decepción al saber que no puede ganarme en este tanto.

De mala gana, recoge la carpeta y me entrega la foto de Félix.

-Va a tener que decirme todo lo que sabe primero, y luego puedo hablar con mis superiores y hacer un trato. Le prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para protegerla, pero tiene que empezar a hablar. Tiene que decirme porque parece que esta más involucrada en esto que lo que cualquier jovencita puede estar. Voy a ir a por algo de café-dice el agente, con voz resignada, pero decidido aún-pero cuando vuelva, espero respuestas.

No me doy cuenta de cuando se va, ni me importa.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Esta vez escuche el cerrojo.

Por primera vez en siete días, me han dejado sola.

Sospecho que será la última vez.

Félix:

Y estornudé siento que hablan de mí.

Estaba tomando el sol tranquilamente en un hotel, odio tener que decirlo pero parece que perdí parte de mi vida. Janet me dijo que Marinette estaba bien, lo cual es un alivio.

-Félix ¿en serio que tengo que estudiar esto?-pregunta Nino-Sabes bien que odio la politica y sus ladrones.

-Tienes que hacerlo-dije,mientras miraba el cielo de Florida.

-Sobre todo hay que despitar al mariposón-dijo Mike-Tito no entiendo porque estamos aquí.

-Simple, mi padre odia Florida.

Janet se pintaba las uñas para luego irse con su disfraz.

Mamá me importaba una mierda una zorra como muchas, pero mi hermano si. Bostezó y me duermo para soñar con Marinette, ¿como sería ir a estas islas y comenzar una nueva vida?.

Nath limpiaba su sniper y Kim pues estaba limpiando un poco la mansión, todo donde estaba era costero hermoso. Hasta tenía una piscina.

Jackson leía un libro sobre los arcangeles de Dios y sus favoritos eran Lucifer, el primer angel caido y Gabriel el angel vengador.

No tomaría su confianza, ya que el usa la confianza como arma de doble filo y me puse el libro en el rostro para echar una siesta.


	4. Capitulo 3

Día 10:

La luz lastima mi vista, me hace sudar, es una enorme lámpara blanca con potentes watts, miró al suelo marrón y comienzo a recordar cuando vivía en el internado. Solo iba de habitación en habitación. Sin rumbo esperando por alguien.

De eso se trata mi vida, libertad. Mi destino está a mano de otras personas, menos en las mías.

Me habían traído a otra sala de interrogación, anteriormente había estado en una que parecía sacada de película, sin embargo esta vez el lugar estaba diferente.

Estaba decorada con hojas otoñales como si fuera un salón de clase con proyectos de artes y refranes motivacionales escritos en cartulina brillante y pegados a la pared.

Estoy sentada en una silla de metal mirando a Luka a través de una mesa rectangular, imitación de granito, frente a mí.

Le había contado una parte de mi historia, sus ojos grandes estaban achicados, parecía no creerme en nada.

-Vamos a hacer un repaso para entender mejor y llevar un orden de tiempo-dice, soltando un suspiro-Después de ser secuestrada Félix te llevó a su casa donde estaba su novia, después Adrien te llevó a su mansión de ensueño donde pretendía enseñarte a ser una esclava sexual.

-Sí.

-Paso el tiempo y fingiendo ser pareja, el día de la boda escapas con ayuda de su hermana Fernie Agreste, días después ella solo te utiliza y su plan era asesinar a sus hermanos, hiriendote a ti-El agente Luka hizo una pausa tratando de seguir un orden. Espero a que fuera agregando más cosas, pero quería evitar el tiempo que estuve con Félix en aquel pueblo-¿Todo es correcto?-pregunta.

Se lo había repetido varias veces.

-Parece que usted no le agrada pronunciar los nombres de la familia Agreste, ¿cuanto tiempo lleva investigando?-pregunté, evitando volver a contar mi historia.

-Mis sentimientos son irrelevantes-me contesta con cara seria.

-Ellos son importantes para mi.

Luka sacude la cabeza y parece que no puede evitar enojarse por mis palabras.

-Estamos hablando de una mafia, son traficantes de personas, asesinos, violadores, cuando Félix y Adrien fueron por usted, simplemente no la rescataron, Adrien de nuevo te capturó. Hay una amplia diferencia estre ambas cosas. Estoy considerando que tienes el síndrome de Estocolmo, de otra forma estuvieras aterrada como víctima cuando yo pronuncio a los hermanos Agreste.

Mi vista esta borrosa de nuevo, mi mente está aferrada a ellos. Lo único que conocí después del Internado.

¿Por qué no entendían eso?.

-Se lo que son-mi voz sale temblorosa pero decidida-conocí a ambos de las dos formas, el malo y el bueno. Eso es más de lo que ha escrito en sus informes.-Parpadeo mirando con furia al agente Luka.-Fueron los motorista los que trataron de violarme. ¡Fueron ellos los que casi me matan a golpes! Su ellos no los hubieran detenido, probablemente este muerta.

-¿Ellos asesinaron a los motoristas?-insiste de nuevo.

Respiro profundamente y me inclinó hacia atrás en la silla secándome las lágrimas.

-¿Como voy a saberlo?-contesto encogiéndome de hombros-Estaba inconsiente.

-No estoy desestimando lo que esos hombres le hicieron. Sobre todo si sucedió como usted dice.

-¿Está insinuando que no sucedió de esa manera?.

Luka dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Me interesa la verdad y nada más.

Hubo una larga pausa, los dos recuperando fuerza tras el debate.

-¿Usted conoce las casas de prostitución que Adrien tenía?.

Hago una mueca recordando La Jungla.

-Solo una.

-Nombre.

-Era algo así como señva-Luka no me cree de nuevo-tenía mucha decoración con palmas, solo una vez estuve ahí cuando Félix llevó carga de drogas.

-¿Sabe la dirección?.

-No.

-¿De los casinos?.

-No sé nada acerca de ese tema.

Luka hacía las preguntas rápidamente y yo respondía de la misma manera. No quiero que confunda mis pausas con respuestas. Peor aún, no quiero que piense que estoy haciendo tiempo porque estoy mintiendo.

-Así que, de acuerdo con tú información los hermanos trabajaban independientemente de su padre.

-Supongo-respondí mecánicamente.

-Todavía no entiendo porque defiendes a esos dos, su padre está acusandote y yo solo quiero pruebas y lo mando a la cárcel en vez de a ti.

-¿Como diablos voy a darte direcciones y pruebas? Yo estaba secuestrada no tenía acceso a esa información.

-Secuestrada, pero es curioso que alguien te haya dejado una cantidad de euros en una cuenta.

-¡No sé quien fue!-dejo caer la mano con fuerza sobre la mesa-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo?.

Luka se echa hacía atrás, poco convencido.

-Hablame de lo que sucedió el día de tu arresto.

-¡Ya se lo dije!.

-Dígamelo otra vez.

-¡Vayase a la mierda!.

-¿De quien era la sangre que tenía en su ropa cuando la trajeron?.

-¡De Adrien!.

-¿Como llego hasta alli?-se inclinó hacía a mi.

-¡Ya se lo dije! Murió en mis putos brazos.

-Y todo muy romántico. ¿Quién lo mató?.

Salté de la silla tirándola hacia atrás, lo que hizo que golpeara otra mesa y volcara el cesto de papeles lleno de material de arte.

-¡Deje de preguntarme! Ya he respondido.

Luka se levantó rodeando rápidamente la mesa.

Antes de que pudiera correr, antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar ante el temor que me ahogaba, me puso boca abajo sobre la mesa con los brazos detrás de la espalda.

Sentí el frío de sus puños y luego escuché un clic, como si me hubiera puesto unas esposas alrededor de las muñecas.

No hay nadie que lo vea.

Solo es mi palabra contra la suya.

Lucho, pero me inmoviliza fácilmente.

Obviamente ha hecho esto anteriormente.

-¡Vayase a la mierda y aléjese de mi!.

-No-su voz es tranquila pero llena de autoridad-Voy a dejarla ir tan pronto como se calme. No me gusta que me amenacen señorita Dupaing.

-No lo hice...-empiezo a decir pero me interrumpe.

-No está permitido tirar los muebles. Lo tomo como amenaza.

¡Estoy furiosa! Su tono es tranquilo y sereno.

Sé que si no me calmo, me va a mantener así para siempre.

Luka libera poco a poco su agarre al ver lo calmada que estoy.

Es mucho más alto que yo, ni siquiera le llego a su barbilla, así que tengo que levantar la cabeza y lo miré de mala manera.

-Si me escupe, no le gustará lo que haré después-dice muy serio, pero pude ver la sombra de una mínima sonrisa.

Adrien viene a mi mente de nuevo, a nuestras peleas diarias.

-¿Que pasa con lo que le pedí?-digo en susurro tomando ventaja de nuestra cercanía. Se lo que quieren los hombres poderosos como el, quieren mujeres hermosas. Balance mi cuerpo hacia el tratando de parecer casual.

Frunce el ceño y me mira de forma extraña.

Lentamente sus manos suben hasta quedarse sobre mis hombros.

Están calientes.

Me pregunto si su boca también lo esta.

Lamo mi labio inferior y sus ojos siguen mi lengua.

Él me lo recuerda.

Me recuerda tanto a el.

Me empuja hacia atrás suavemente.

Este hombre es muy eficiente.

-La entrada al programa de Protección de Testigos no esta garantizada-dice. Agarra la silla que tiré y hace un gesto para que me siente-Esto rebasa las líneas internacionales, no solo las federales. El Departamento de Justicia esta revisando el caso y es complicado porque depende de otros factores-se sienta donde quiere y me mira-Siéntese.

Miro la silla y levanto los brazos por detrás de la espalda moviendo dedos.

-Voy a dejarle eso puesto. Perdóneme si no confió en usted.

Fuerzo una sonrisa solo para molestarlo.

-No voy a firmar nada hasta que lo consiga. Voy a decir que mentí acerca de todo.

Se inclinó hacia mi.

-¿Has estado mintiendo señorita Dupaing?-pregunta con una mirada caliente que echa humo, intimidante como el infierno. Si no fuera por el hecho de que he estado con Adrien durante tanto tiempo, probablemente me mearía como un cachorro, pero después de Adrien, las amenazas de Luka son como una caricia-Siéntese.

La orden era menos amable.

Me siento lentamente, dirigiéndole la mirada más sensual que puedo lograr.

Tiene los ojos fijos en los míos, tratando de mantener la autoridad, el control.

Me agarra por el antebrazo con tanta fuerza que me provoca una mueca de dolor y me pone de pie. Comienza a quitar las esposas.

-Hemos terminado por hoy. Puede volver a su habitación-Me empuja hacia la puerta y me voy sin discutir.

Quiero volver a mi habitación.

Estoy a unos segundos de volverme a partir en miles de pedazos y no quiero que el me vea así.

Vulnerable.


	5. Capitulo 4

Día 17:

La situación es incómoda. Siempre es así. El silencio es tanto que escucho mi respiración y puedo jurar que escucho hasta lo que se habla en los pasillos.

El Doctor Henry ha decidido poner una vieja canción ochentera en un iPod para dar un poco de ánimo en el ambiente.

Mueve sus pies con la música mientras finge axomodar sus libros en su estantería.

Trató de no reír, mordiendo mis mejillas.

Suspiro y trato de no prestarle atención y concentrarme en el tic tac del relojm ya faltan pocos minutos para terminar la sesión y al menos iré a mi habitación por una hora mientras espero el interrogatorio del agente Luka de nuevo.

-Bueno, hoy tampoco dijiste alguna palabra, ni siquiera conozco el sonido de tu voz-dice de pronto con una sonrisa jadeante por su mini baile improvisado.

El Doctor Henry es un hombre joven y pelirrojo, no sé si teñido o natural, su cuerpo es esbelto y tiene un encanto para hacer reír a las personas a su alrededor. Sus ojos son grises los cuales siempre los mantiene alegres.

-Dime, ¿ya va mejorando tu relación con el gruñón de Luka?-encojo mis hombros como respuesta-Dice que le besaste. El estaba bastante cabreado ese día.

Lo miro a los ojos, el se divierte. Mi cara comienza a arder. Puedo sentir el calor de mis mejillas, delatador.

-El rumor corrió en todos los pasillos, nadi había besado antes al agente Luka. No en un interrogatorio, el suele ser rudo para sacar información-Henry camina con su libreta de notas en su mano-¿Por qué le besaste?.

-Quería una foto y besándole pudo bajar la guardia-contesté bajito.

-Vaya, pensé que jamás hablaríamos. Le diré a Luka que perdió su apuesta-se dijo así mismo con orgullo-Estamos avanzando Marinette.

-Eso no es muy profesional, hacer apuestas con mi situación-finjo molestia.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta hacerlo enojar, es muy fácil. ¿Dime te sientes atraída por él?.

-No.

-¿La foto era de Félix?.

-Sí.

-Cuentame, ¿cómo era Félix contigo?-su pregunta me toma desprevenida, siempre habla pregunta por Adrien. Pero esta vez sale Félix.

-Un gruñón igual que su hermano-mi mente trae los recuerdo de Félix, su estúpida sonrisa-Un gruñón romántico que odiaba las rosas por ser un cliché en la sociedad.-"Y que le gusta las tortugas".

Sonrió tristemente al recordar la casa vieja y el jardín que tendría los peces koi.

El Doctor Henry asiente, anota en su libreta con una sonrisa, después me mira.

-Es atractivo, lo ví en las fotos del maletín del agente Luka. Ahora entiendo porque sus enamoradas terminan aquí conmigo. Ese hombre les hace perder la cabeza.

-¿Sus enamoradas?-ahora yo soy la curiosa mirándolo fijamente.

Henry mira el reloj y con una sonrisa me mira.

-Es una pena, terminó la sesión.

Imbécil, murmuró para mis adentros.

Arrugo mi ceño pensando en una idea.

-Le contaré lo que quiera saber, pero a cambio tiene que decirme lo de Félix y sus enamoradas-maldita curiosidad me tiene en la palma de la mano.

-Vaya suena interesante, pero es mi hora de comida. Mi cuerpo no se alimenta solo.

-¡Por favor!-pido aún sin levantarme del sillón y la verdad que no pienso hacerlo hasta lograr hablar con el.

-Hagamos algo, pediré de comer y comerás conmigo en la cafetería, ¿te parece?-Saca su móvil de los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

-¡Sí!-digo con entusiasmo y casi agradecida.

Trató de forzar una sonrisa, el doctor. Comienza a hacer una llamada a su restaurante favorito y pide su comida incluyendo la mía y unas bebidas. Se despide con un saludo coqueto a la cajera y voltea de nuevo a mí fingiendo inocencia.

-Bueno, vamos a buscar nuestra mesa. Nunca como aquí adentro luego se encierra el olor y es desagradable.

-Entiendo.

Me levanto del sillón y comenzamos a andar por el hospital hasta la cafetería, las mesas están llenas es la hora de la comida de todos los pacientes incluyendo los médicos y decidimos ir a las mesas exteriores del jardín.

Cuando encontramos la mesa adecuada el caballerosamente retiro la silla para mí.

Agradezco con un gesto.

-Dime Marinette, ¿tuviste amigos antes de tu secuestro?.

Me encojo de hombros.

-No, solo algunos compañeros de la universidad pero nadie a quien recordar especialmente.

-Vaya, las chicas siempre tienen a su mejor amiga y muchos contactos a tu edad.

-No en mi caso.

-Dependes mucho emocionalmente de Adrien y de Félix, y es entendible apenas estás asimilando todo, si aceptas la terapia pronto tu mente se adaptará de nuevo. Te ayudaré a dejar todo atrás, solo dame la oportunidad de ayudarte.

Mis ojos pican el tiene razón, miro por encima de su hombro y visualizo al repartido de comida acercándose.

No quiero llorar frente al repartidor.

-Doctor Henry, su pedido-dice con acento alemán.

-Gracias-Henry entró su propina y volvió su atención a mí.

Puso mi ensalada, pechuga y jugo de arándano frente a mí.

-Buen provecho Marinette.

-Gracias doctor.

-Henry, estamos en hora de comida.

-Henry-sonrio

-Siempre como solo, mi trabajo es agotador, así que tienes el honor de compartir mesa conmigo.

-Me siento honrada Henry.

El pica su ensalada. Con la poca luz del sol sus mejillas parecen ruborizadas.

-¿Conociste a Lila Rossi?-pregunta de pronto.

Por un segundo sufrí con mi cubierto que cayó de mis manos.

-Sí, era novia de Félix.

-¿Estas muy segura? ¿Que más sabes de ella?.

-Claro que eran novios, si el hombre se sentía orgulloso con su trofeo frente a su familia-muerdo mi mejilla-Coincidimos un par de veces-"Esta loca esa perra"

-Su madre de Lila, había puesto una demanda por la desaparición de su esposos, días después encontraron el cadáver le debía a la mafia-me quedé obsevando a Henry-Un mes más tarde la misma señora vino a poner otra demanda por una de sus hijas. Ahí fue donde el agente Luka empezó el caso con los gemelos Agreste, encontró a Lila trabajando en una casa de prostitución en Las Vegas, la chica había sido secuestrada igual que tú, la encontro el agente Luka y seguía el mismo ritmo de investigación, Lila tomaba terapia, estaba muy enamorada de Félix-hizo una pausa.

-Pero Lila vivía con Félix. Cuando fui secuestrada el me llevó allí.

-Lila en ese tiempo tenía 24 años o menos.

-¿Como fue que terminó de nuevo con el?.

-El mismo Félix llegó a la agencia de policía por ella, no habían suficientes pruebas para señalar que el era un criminal, menos con las personas correctas compradas.

-Ahora entiendo el odio del agente Luka.

-Termino frustrado el hombre-¿Volviste a ver a Lila?.

Sonreí.

-No supe más de Lila, la última vez ella lucia muy mal.

Recordé como Adrien la había torturado para sacarle información y lo había logrado.

-Lila apareció calcinada en su antigua dirección.

Traté de recordar alguna pista pero me era imposible. ¿En qué momento había sucedido eso?.

-Yo, no lo sabía.

-Solo no le digas a...

-¡Muy bonito todo!-dijo el agente Luka interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

Henry puso los ojos en blanco y los dos volteamos a mirarle.

Sus manos en sus caderas y su ceño fruncido mirando al doctor.

-¿Agente, gusta acompañarnos a comer?.

-No-me miró a mí-Llevó una hora buscándola y encuentro a la dama comiendo amenamente con su médico.

Pongo los ojos blancos también.

-Tenía cosas que hablar con el-me defiendo. "Término descriptible para el agente Luka, Agente ñañaña".

-¿Ahora ya son muy amigos?-sus ojos nos repasa a los como si buscará algo.

El doctor Henry suelta una carcajada.

-Cualquiera que te viera diría que estas teniendo una escena de celos Luka.

-Estas interfiriendo en mi trabajo Henry Mendosa, es la hora donde supuestamente yo tengo que interrogarla-Su cara del agente estaba completamente roja, bebí de mi zumo mirándolo-Si es amable de acompañarme a la sala.

-No le veo nada de malo que ella se alimenté-defendió el doctor.-necesita proteínas.

-No avistaste. Ella es un testigo principal.

Me pongo de pie y levanto mis desechables vacios para tirarlos al contenedor de basura.

Miro al doctor Henry y le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias por la comida Henry. Nos vemos mañana-me despido.

Luka comienza a caminar y se detiene a unos paso a esperarme, fingiendo no escucharnos.

¿En serio está muy enfadado?.

-Gracias a ti Marinette-guiña.

Félix:

Pues andaba hablando con Jackson y estornudé, mierda, maldita alergia, me sueno la nariz, anoche tuve esa misma pesadilla en donde perdí a Brigette.

-¿Sabías que hablaban de ti?-dice Jackson felizmente mientras hace barcos de papel.

-Ya callate solo es un resfriado.

-Anoche no dormiste bien por lo de Brigette, centrate en sacar a la azabache de ese lugar y de matar a tu padre-me ordena-Tito, sobre todo si termina esas dos ordenes te daré un psicoloco para que te ayude a superar la muerte de ella.

-Si Jackson, una pregunta ¿por qué la mataron?.

-Meme la odiaba por no hacer siquiera la primera comunión era atea, pobre muchacha.

-No entiendo el motivo de la religión.

-Simple, los humanos pretenden creer en algo, asi como tu estúpida madre con la religión, aunque solo es un cómic ¿crees que alguien con 33 años va a resucitar? Ni de coña.

Y le escuchaba.

-No es lógico, si fuera lógico, Adribu estaría aquí, pero mira ahi esta Dios viendo como todos se matan entre sí.

-¿Y Lucifer?.

-Lucifer fue el primer angel caído, tenía diferencias con Gabriel, pero el no obliga a nadie a hacer cosas malas, somos experimentos fallidos de Dios lo cual Lucifer juzga.

Y me quedé loco. Por eso los Jackson odian a los Agreste, las malditas diferencias religiosas.


	6. Capitulo 5

Marinette:

Mi habitación sigue silenciosa, dos toques en la puerta y yo me pongo de pie rápidamente, camino abrir pero la persona se adelanta, ya han abierto.

Puedo mirarle, mi corazón late fuerte, el viene a mí, sus ojos brillan, parece feliz de verme.

Parpadeo varias veces, esto parece real.

Abro mi boca sorprendida, no puede ser esto cierto.

¡Joder!.

Llevo mis uñas a mi brazo para pellizcarme, su mano detiene la mía cuando ve mi intención.

-No lo hagas-dice con voz ronca.

-¡Félix!-gritó emocionada y rodeo con mis brazos feliz.

Puedo tocarlo. ¿Entonces es real?.

Me separo un poco para verle la cara, está un poco tenso.

-¡Has venido por mí!-mi voz sale chillona por la emoción, el se burla.

Deslizo mis manos a lo lardo de su pálida piel de sus brazos, observo sus pequeños tatuajes tapando marcas, como si jamás los hubiera visto antes.

Trae una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados. Con sus cabellos perfectamentes ordenados.

Puedo sentir su calor. Él siempre es cálido, tiene mucho calor en su interior.

Presiono mi nariz contra su pecho e inhalo profundamente su loción es deliciosa y fresca. Todavia no puedo creer que el este aquí por mi.

Félix me aprieta más a su cuerpo con sus brazos y escuchó su corazón latir rápidamente.

Su calor me invade, siento mis mejillas muy calientes.

De pronto un hormigueo en mi cuerpo parecido a la exictación, mis pezones se endurecen y voy sintiendo como mi vagina se va mojando.

Vuelvo a mirar sus ojos verdes, Félix sonríe haciendo un hoyuelo en su mejilla.

¿Es capaz de leer mi cuerpo?.

Busco sus labios tratando de besarle, escuchó un gemido de mi parte.

Me siento ansiosa de pronto.

Abre sus labios me deja arrastrar mi lengua dentro. Gimo de nuevo sintiendo un delicioso sabor. Se incrementa. Quiero más del baile de su lengua contra la mía.

Puedo escucharle.

Él gime contra mis labios.

Suavemente, inhala y exhala mientras nos besamos.

Una dura erección empuja debajo de su pantalón.

Nunca deja de besarme, simplemente continua robándome el aliento y devolviéndomelo cuando esta impregnado con su esencia.

Sus manos comienzan apartarme, no quiero soltarlo, nunca.

Pero el insiste.

Félix gruñe terminando nuestro beso, vuelvo a atraerle hacía mi. Tomo su labio entre los míos.

No abre la boca para mí.

-Pídelo-dice en modo de orden.

Su voz me sobresalta, suena diferente.

Perpleja le miro de nuevo, él está sonriendo malicioso. Mi corazón comienza a latir más rápido. Esto no es real.

Sus manos sujetan mis muñecas en cuanto me quiero alekar.

-Eres mía Gatita. Solo mía-su aliento choca contra mis labios

-Adrien-jadeo

-¡Amo!-corrige.


	7. Capitulo 6

-¡Adrien!-grito jadeante, moviendo mis brazos como si alguien quisiera golpearme.

Siento golpear a alguien y este se queja.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Abre los ojos Marinette!.

Me niego abrirlos y siento las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

-¡No puedo!-digo entre llantos-¿Donde esta Félix?.

Sus manos intentan calmar las mías.

-Solo es una pesadilla, ¡abre los ojos!-Henry se sienta a un lado del sillón puedo sentir su peso hundir aún más la parte donde estoy sentada-Te quedaste dormida ya no quisiste hablar hoy. ¿Ya puedes abrir los ojos?.

-¡No!.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?-sus manos me dan pequeñas palmadas en mi espalda tratando de consolarme.

-Ellos se van, desaparecen ¿Félix esta muerto?.

-No, el se lo busca.

-¡Adrien apareció! Y el se fue.

-¿Adrien te hizo daño en tus sueños?.

Encojo mis hombros.

-Solo me dió miedo cuando pidió que le dijera Amo-sigo sin abrir los ojos, limpio mis lágrimas con mis manos-Ahí estaba Félix.

-¿Félix?.

-Si, él llego primero por mí, después me di cuenta que era Adrien, es como si me hubiese confundido. ¡Me estoy volviendo loca! ¡Ya no aguanto más!.

-Tu mente juega contigo, creo que tiene algo que ver lo que te conte ese día. Cuando Félix vino por Lila. Es posible que estes estresada.

-No lo sé, era tan real. Lo extraño mucho.

Sigo llorando con mis ojos cerrados.

De pronto escucho la puerta abrirse de un solo golpe.

-¿Que? ¿No sabes llamar antes de entrar?-pregunta Henry molesto-Es de mal gusto y mala educación que entres así.

-¿Por qué está llorando?-gruñe el agente Luka-¿Que le hiciste?.

-Estamos en terapia, ¿recuerdas?.

Limpio de nuevo mis lágrimas y esta vez voy abriendo mis ojos

El agente Luka esta frente a mí, su cara parece preocupada.

-Termino tu hora Henry, necesito hablar con Marinette.

-Aun falta para que termine.

-Ya terminó-lo mira de mala gana.

Miro a Henry y el sonríe.

-Gracias-susurro, y me pongo de pie para salir del consultorio.

Camino pasando por un lado del agente, este achica los ojos fulminantes mientras yo le ignoro. Como dice Henry Agente Ñañaña.

Después comienza a seguirme.

-Necesito que hablemos en la sala de interrogación-pide.

-Aun no es la hora.

-Es sobre tu caso.

Lo miro, esta serio, no es sorpresa este hombre es un seriote.

Sin decir algo me dirige hasta la sala más cercana, tomo asiento y espero a que comience su bombardeo de preguntas.

El agente Luka se sienta fre a mi.

-He encontrado algunas pruebas para hundir al señor Gabriel Agreste, padre-hace una pausa esperando a que yo diga algo-Sí cooperas un poco más prontos saldrás de aquí.

-No se que más puedo decirte.

-Datos que recuerdes, son de suma importancia.

-No sé direcciones ni ese tipo de cosas, solo quiero irme.

-Entiende que no puedo dejarte ir.

Aquí vamos de nuevo, yo peleando por mi libertad.

-¿Por qué? No he cometido ningún crimen.

-Tu expediente demuestra lo contrario.

-¿Entonces por qué me tienes aquí? Sí soy culpable debería estar tras las rejas.

-¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte!.

-¡Ayudame a irme de aquí!.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?-grito, enojada.-Estoy cansada que todos tomen decisiones de mi vida.

-¿Por qué? Solo trato de protegerte, tu caso va más allá de este edificio, saliste en las noticias por matar al capo y a su madre. Estas implicada hasta en lavado de dinero y si no me ayudas pronto iras tras las rejas.

Me quedo callada.

-Quiero un abogado.

-¿Qué?-pregunta con tono ofendido.

-¡Es mi derecho!.

Luka pone los ojo0s en blanco, su cara esta roja de la ira.

Camina con su teléfono en la mano y hace unas llamadas.

Lo veo moverse de un lado a otro, gruñendo entre dientes. Por eso lo llaman el agente ñañaña.

Después se detiene y voltea de nuevo a mí.

-Pronto vendrá un abogado-se sienta de nuevo-¿A mi no me darás las gracias?.

Hago una mueca.

-Gracias, supongo.

El trata de respirar tranquilo.

-¿Por que estabas llorando?-No contesto-¿Te hizo algo Henry? Dime, o iré a golpear su graciosa cara de paleto.

-No me hizo nada, el solo trata de llevarse bien conmigo.

-¿Y por qué lloraba?-vuelve a preguntar. Sus dedos golpean la mesa acercándose hasta las mías que estaban hechas puños-Créeme me gustaría que tuvieras una vida normal, eres muy joven como para que estes encerrada.

Sus manos toman las mías.

No las aparto. Sus dedos acarician la piel de mis manos.

Miro lo que hace, pequeños círculos.

Trato de reaccionar y contestarle pero me gusta el gesto que esta haciendo.

Jamás había tenido el trato de otra persona que no fueran Adrien y Félix o el internado.

El agente Luka se le parece a ellos.

Serio, malo por fuera, blando por dentro.

Alguien llama a la puerta yo me sobresalto quiero quitar mis manos de la suyas pero Luka las toma más fuerte para que no las aparte.

-Adelante-dice.

Lo miro a los ojos, el no me mira, no me suelta.

La puerta se abre.

Un hombre moreno entra. Trae un traje gris y su maletín gris.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-me mira con una sonrisa y después mira nuestras manos junta su mirada se detiene ahí, el agente Lukame suelta, quito mis manos de la mesa y me abrazo a mi misma.

-No-contesta Luka.

-Hola soy Nino Lahiffe, abogado de la señorita Dupain-Cheng.-sonríe.

Luka frunce el ceño, se acomoda en su asiento.

-Soy el agente Luka.

-Si eso lo sé-se sienta a un lado apretando su maletín-¿Podría dejarnos a sola Agente?-"Maldito Félix, si lo llego a ver le tiro la raqueta hijo puta".

-No

-Necesito hablar con mi cliente a solas.

Félix:

Estaba viendo a Nino, diciendole el plan de rescate de Marinette. Gabriel la quiere muerta y necesito evitar todo esto a costa.

Miro la anfetamina, que hizo un cientifico.

-¿Que contiene?-pregunto.

-Contiene desde el veneno más mortifero, hasta la cura contra el cancer.

-Joder eso si es de narco-sonríe Jackson-Aunque si esta mierda falla con Luka o con Gabriel mal lo llevas.

Janet solo miraba, adora mirar.

-Jackson no te emociones no es hora de jugar-dijo Janet, sonriente-La empresa tiene que ir bien

-Luego vendere esas cosas en donde La jungla, pero primero quiero saber si ella esta bien-dice Nath.

Janet coge del mentón a Nathaniel y le ordena sus cabellos.

-Claro que esta bien-dice-La mocosilla, solo esta asustada.

Miré el suelo, entristecido, no sabía porque mierda era, pero me dolía mucho el corazón.

"Todo es mi culpa" Pensé, "Solo quería tener a Brigette conmigo".

Y sin querer mis lágrimas salieron como cuchillas, mientras me agarraba la cabeza, me dolía mucho, no quería abrir los ojos. Y fue ahi cuando grite y caí inconsiente al suelo, era tanta la carga emocional que ni siquiera siendo el Capo podía mantener.

Noté que Nath me cogió, para luego llevarme a mi cuarto y tranquilizarme, el era el único que entendía este dolor, el soportaba esto me amaba y yo no lo amaba a el.

-Vaya, no hice nada lo juro-miró a Jackson.

-Tranquila, es normal-dice-Solo quiero que Gabriel este muerto y la dulce azabache tenga familiia con Félix.


	8. Capitulo 7

El agente Luka se marcha dejándonos a solas.

Nino suelta el aire retenido relajándose.

Pasa su manos por sus cabellos y sonríe.

-Casi me cago en los pantalones-dice.

Le miro intrigada, eso no lo diria un abogaod. Hay algo familiar en el.

-¿Quien eres?-le pregunto, mi pregunta no lo toma por sorpresa, de echo parece que la estaba esperando.

-Soy un abogado. Tenemos mucho de que hablar-el baja la voz-Te hemos buscado por mucho tiempo, el no sabía que estabas arrestada hasta hace apenas unos días cuando se...

-¿El?-lo interrumpo-¿Quien es el?.

-Si-dice aún más bajito-Félix.

Mi corazón late rápido, esta rompiendo mis costillas. Puedo jurar que casi salté de mi silla provocando un ruido del metal.

-¿Félix?-dije casi gritando.

-Félix apenas regreso de su viaje, el no sabía...-dice "Bueno si sabía pero Jackson dijo que todavia tenía lagunas mentales".

-¡Esta vivo!-digo, eufórica interrumpiendo.

-¡Guarda silencio!-agita sus manos para que me siente de nuevo-Me van a descubrir.

-¿Donde esta? ¿Por qué me ignoro? ¡Se fue! Me dejo con Adrien de nuevo y luego Meme...

-¡Shhh!-trata de calmarme-La muerte de su hermano y madre ha sido duro para el, no puedo decir su paradero-"Pues en la tumba de su madre bailo literalmente".

-¿Por qué el no viene por mi?.

-¡Baja la voz, nos escucharan!.

-¿Es un delito lo que estas haciendo?-murmuro bajo también trato de calmarme-¿Quien eres tú?.

-Un poco, este agente es un perro y se olfatea todas nuestras movidas, está siendo un grano en el culo, Félix quiere emboscarlo. En realidad si quiere quitarlo.

Tapo mi boca con mis manos. Un nudo en la gargante se me forma y es doloroso.

-¡No! ¡Que no lo haga! El solo hace su trabajo.

-¡Por el momento no! Nosotros seríamos los únicos culpables y ahora si nos llevarían a prisión.

-¿Que se supone que harás por mi? ¿En serio me vas a ayudar a salirde aqui?.

-No soy abogado de con título, soy amigo de Félix y me mandó a la boca del lobo-aparta su cabello de su frente-Mira, solo te diré que Félix está tratando de ayudarte, Luka le pisa los talones, su padre lo tiene acorralado àra que declare contra ti. Pero solo quieres que sepas que pronto estarás fue. Tienes que esperar un poco.

-¿Por qué? Ya me cansé de esperar.

-Don Gabriel quiere tu cabeza

Cierro los ojos por unos segundos, no es nuevo para mi que mi vida corra peligro.

-Luka necesita información para detener a su padre. Yo no hice nada. ¡Lo juro!.

Nino frunce el ceño por unos segundos.

-Me acabas de dar una idea.

-¿Que?.

-Tranquila, tú déjame mi papel-abre su portafolio y puedo mirar que trae consigo una pluma y una hoja-Yo tengo que irme de nuevo, dirás que ya no me necesitas o Luka se dará cuenta.

-¿Me dejaran sola? ¡Cómo se que volveran por mi!.

-No, desde a fuera te ayudaremos, lo prometo.

-¿Ya no volveras?.

-Luka puede investigar, se dará cuenta que soy un farsante y me meterá mi culo a prisión, tengo niños que mantener.

-¿Félix como está?.

El hace una mueca.

-Más gruñón y de malas todo el tiempo.

-Que se joda, siempre me deja sola, pensando que Adrien lo había asesinado.

-No, no es así. Tengo poco tiempo para contarte.

-Luka dice que tengo una cuenta millonaria. ¿Como se que no es una trampa?.

-¿Oh eso? Se puede arreglar con papeleo.

La puerta se abre, Nino aprieta los labios y cierra su maletín.

-Se acabo tu tiempo abogado.

Nino le sonríe forzadamente.

-Dígame agente exactamente cuale son los cargos.

Su juego comienza, me quedo en silencio asimilando todo. Tengo tantas ganas de gritar mis nervios estan a flor de piel.

Y sería capaz de quotar a Luka de en medio.

TodosEsta muy agiatod tienen razón, el no es precisamente un buen ciudadano pero así estoy aferrada a el.

Me siento tan confundida de nuevo.

Miro a mi falso abogado, ¿como fue que se enteró?.

Tengo tantas preguntas para el.

Los amigos de Félix estan todos locos.

Mi abogado y el agente Luka ha estado discutiendo durante la última hora.

Nino a pesar de que es falso, hay algo que mke atrae de todo este show. El agente Luka.

Esta muy agitado y su rostro se pone rojo. Su cabello esta un poco desaliñado ahí donde ha pasado varias veces los dedos para no golpearle la cara a Nino.

Sus ojos los fija en mi, veo sus emociones oscuras, tal vez sea mi mente pero pienso en lo que le gustaría hacerme si pudiera.

Según su enseñanza de Adrie, esto necesitaría un azote sería ciertamente justo.

Siempre lo estaba comparando con Adrien, tiene una similitud no físicamente pero hay algo en el agente que me hace pensar que Adrien vive dentro de el.

Estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos que me toma un segundo darme cuenta de que Luka sigue mirandome.

Cuando nuestros ojos finalmente se encuentran, me sonrojo con fuerza.

Sonrió cuando también él se sonroja.

El agente Luka se aclara la garganta y toma un trago de agua.

Es suficiente para recuperar el control.

-Agente Luka-dice Nino reclamando su atención-mi clienta está detenida por ridículas acusaciones que nunca funcionarían en un tribunal. Ella es protegida por el internado aún viviendo independiente, asistía al instituto, iba a su domicilio en el momento de su secuestro. A pesar de ser mayor de edad el Fiscal tendría dificultades para juzgarla como un adulto. Si es considerada como menor de edad e involucrada en un caso de tráfico de personas, está protegida de las tácticas de investigación del FBI bajo la sección 107 de la Ley de Protección de Víctimas del 2000. Incluso no tiene sentido para nosotros estar sentados aquí. Debería estar hablando con el Fiscal, no con usted.

Luka no parece feliz, pero tampoco se ve derrotado.

-Su clienta tiene millones de euros en una cuenta bancaria ¿como llego ese dinero ahí? Además vivió con la Mafia. Lo admitió. Necesitamos información y su negativa a darla se califica como obstrucción a la justicia...

-¡¿Ellos me secuestraron?!-grito a Luka y me pongo de pie, pero Nino me empuja suavamente para que me siente de nuevo.

-¿Tiene o no información?-dice Luka con una ceja levantada.

-Señorita, por favor deje de hablar y permítame solucionar esto-dice Nino.

-Por cierto-comienza de nuevo Luka, haciendo caso omiso a mi abogado y centrándose en mi-Félix es sospechoso de tener vínculos con el tráfico de armas y estupefaciones. Y hasta que no sepa como usted-señala con el dedo en mi dirección-está involucrada, es una sospechosa. Puede tratar conmigo o puedo traer a la DEA y la Seguridad Nacional aquí y cuando utilicen la Ley Patriota contra usted, no diga que no se lo advertí.

-Es suficiente-dijo Nino con firmeza, mirándonos a los dos.

Intento respirar hondo, profundo, muchas veces, pero no puedo conseguir nada de aire.

Mi corazón se acelera.

¡No puedo respirar!.

-¿Marinette?-dice Luka y puedo escucharlo moviéndose a mi alrededor.

-Hemos terminado aquí, agente Luka. Voy a hablar con sus superiores-Nino me alcanza e intenta ponerme en pie

Tengo que pensar.

Tengo que respirar.

-¡Silencio! ¡Solo cierren la boca!-Luka y Nino se quedan en silencio y los ignoro mientras pongo las mano sobre la mesa que esta delante de mi y trato de recuperar el aliento.

Tomo un sorbo de agua cuando Luka desliza el vaso de papel bajo mi cara

Espero que se sienta culpable el hijo de puta.

Nino pone su mano en mi hombro y me encojo de hombros.

-Creo que debería de llevarla de vuelta a su habitación, señorita-dice Nino.

-Quiero que se vaya-le susurro con los ojos fijo en la mesa.

-¿Perdón?-dice indignado-no creo que sea una buena idea.

-Quiere que se vaya-dice Luka.

-Perfecto-dice Nino azotando la puerta.

Nos quedamos en silencio, el se acomoda en su silla relajado y paciente, dispuesto a no romper el silencio.

Mi voz es suave a propósito.

-Realmente no dejará que me lleven a la cárcel, ¿verdad?-le hablo dejando la amenaza de lágrimas bajo la superficie de mis palabras.

Luka exhala profundamente por la nariz y oigo su dedo golpeando suavemente contra la mesa.

Remarcando las palabras.

-Nunca pondría a una persona inocente en la cárcel señorita Dupain, pero todavía tengo que convencerme de que no es culpable.

-Pensé que era inocente hasta que se probara lo contrario y no al réves.

Se ríe un poco, pero no le llega a los ojos.

Es realmente impresionante.

Se inclina hacia delante, conciliador.

-La verdad es que creo que no es más que una chica que quedó atrapada en un horrible montón de mierda. Creo que hizo lo que tenía que hacer para volver a casa y creo que eso la hace increíblemente inteligente y valiente. Ya no tiene que ser valiente. Usted no tiene que proteger a nadie. Podría salvarse y de paso a mí, de un millón de problemas. Dígame la verdad para poder asegurarme de que lo que le pasó no le suceda a ninguna otra persona.

Sería tan fácil creerle 

Estoy más tentada que nunca de derramar las tripas sobre Luka y dejarlo decidir que hacer.

No es de extrañar que sea tan bueno en su trabajo.

-Me gustaría poder confirar en usted, Luka, pero se que no puedo.

Arrugas de confusión surcaron en su frente pero hay una mueca irónica en los labios.

-¿Por qué?.

Se me escapa una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cree que es diferente a los hombres como Adrien? Lo mira todo en blanco y negro, no le importa toda la historia, no le importa si el color es gris. Algunas historias no son en blanco y negro, agente Luka.

Luka sonríe.


	9. Capitulo 8

Día 25:

Luka me mira, sus ojos intensos son demasiados brillantes, tiene una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Sus manos siguen tecleando en su Laptop, su grabadora frente a mí, grabando todo lo que sale de mí.

Cualquier detalle. Cualquiera es bueno.

Habíamos pasado la mayor parte del día relatando mi historia, desde la tarde donde Félix me secuestró hasta cuando conocí a Adrien. Ahí habíamos quedado por el momento. Hasta que él decidió hacer algo más.

Tocan la puerta y Luka deja de mirarme.

Aclara la garganta y dice.

-Adelante.

Una oficial entrega un sobre marrón y se retira caminando con un excesivo cadereo de izquierda a derecha por un segundo quise reír.

El agente no se ha dado cuenta está demasiado entretenido mirando el sobre. Y creo que jamás se dará cuenta que la chica quiere con el.

-Esto es interesante-se pone de pie y camina hasta mí. Saca unas hojas del sobre y está leyendo.

-¿Es sobre mi?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

-Es el testamento de Adrien Agreste. Su abogado hoy vino a dejarlo como prueba-Su voz tiene un tono irritado, sé que no le gusta-¿Pero que tan fiable es?.

Mi corazón late fuerte, ¿tendrá algo que ver con Nino?.

¿Adrien había echo un testamento?.

Luka levanta la vista del papel sin responder y se devuelve al pequeño escritorio improvisado para buscar su Laptop.

Hace unas llamadas y me mira de reojo, no lo entiendo, este hombre esta obsesionado con su trabajo.

Tocan de nuevo la puerta y sin esperar a Luka, entra un joven de cabellos negros y tez pálida, se sitúa a un lado de Luka y se ponen a revisar documentos.

Hablan entre dientes y me miran de vez en cuando.

-Luka podrías explicarme, ¿que diablos sucede?-trato de pararme.

-Ahí quédate en un momento te atiendo-no me mira, sigue discutiendo con su compañero.

Me siento de nuevo en mi cama, abrazo mis piernas y mi barbilla descansa sobre mis rodillas, así los observo durante unos minutos más que se me hacen eternos.

El joven de tez pálida sale de la habitación y Luka bebe su café.

Sigue ignorandome hasta que me mira de nuevo.

Se acerca hasta sentarse en el colchón y suspira frustrado.

-¿Dime que tipo de pacto hiciste con el diablo?-Suelta con una risa sarcástica. Se tira en el colchón y pasa sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza.

-No te entiendo.

-Tienes un cargo menos, al menos ya sabemos de donde te salió tanto dinero.

Lo miro atenta, ha cerrado sus ojos. Tiene las pestañas largas y un poco onduladas, sus mejillas se ponen rosas.

-Dejate de rodeos agente y solo dime con exactitud qué tiene que ver el testamento de Adrien conmigo.

-Te dejó la heredera universal a excepción de la casa principal que esta a nombre de Louis-Se remueve en el colchón-es su mayordomo.

¿Toda su fortuna?.

¿También es una trampa?.

-No entiendo, ¿me dejo todo?.

-Si y nada es ilícito, ¡ese imbécil hasta muerto me sigue golpeando los huevos!.

Ignoro su rabieta, sigo sin poder entender porque me dejo todo. No era nada de el, entendía que le dejara la mansión a Louis, era su mayordomo desde años atrás.

Vuelvo a mirar a Luka, se que esta molesto, está mirando fijamente el techo con el ceño fruncido.

-Dices que Adrien es un traficante, ¿como voy a cargar con ese dinero sin que me encierren?.

-Adrien tiene comprobantes que demuestran que trabajaba limpiamente sin tener asociados con su padre, súmale las personas corruptas pagadas, todo esto se lleva a la mierda mi trabajo.

-Cuanto lo siento agente-Me burlo un poco-¡Pero si no quiero ese dinero! ¿Que hago?.

Me mira atónito.

-Eres diferente a las demás chicas, ¿verdad?.

-¿Cuales chicas?.

-Todas ya estuvieran bailando en esa suma de herencia, puedes vivir sin trabajar el resto de tu vida- se sienta a mi lado y trata de peinar sus cabellos-Y tú simplemente no quieres la herencia.

-Crecí en la pobreza, puedo morir pobre. Solo quiero mi libertad.

-No puedes rechazar la herencia, al menos que firmes y empieces a hacer donaciones con el dinero. Pero dudo que se te acabe.

-¿Ahora que sigue Luka? ¿Cual es el siguiente paso? Ahora que ya sabes de donde salió el dinero.

-Solo te quedas como testigo principal y protegida. Hay que investigar la muerte de la señora madre de Adrien. No sé si te lleven ante un tribunal, el señor Gabriel no quiere retirar cargos. Por eso necesito más pruebas y lo meto a él a la carcel. Y a Félix tambien.

Lo miro y hago una mueca. Dudo que pueda ante Félix, será una guerra entre ellos dos.

-¿Ahora que tengo dinero puedo comprar mi libertad?.-suelto una pequeña risa-Dime la suma Luka.

Luka pone los ojos en blanco y después me fulmina.

-Estas bromeando. ¿Verdad?.

-Solo busco opciones agente.

-No soy corrupto.

-Entonces sácame de aquí.

-¿Quieres salir?.

-Si.

-Dime que haras cuando ya estes afuera, que planes tienes Marinette.

-Buscare un trabajo, rentare mi departamento y volvere a la escuela.

-No tienes porque trabajar ahora eres la señorita ricachona.

-Con dinero del narcotráfico.

-Era tu novio, tú sabrás de donde proviene ese dinero.

Golpeo sus costillas con mi puño, Luka suelta una carcajada.

-Espero haber roto una costilla.

-Soy de acero, mi entrenamiento no me permite romperme con golpes de gatito.

-¿Gatito?.

Se queda callado por unos segundos, su cara se pone roja. Evita mi mirada.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunta.

-Sí.

-Ve a comer, cuando regreses te llevaré a un lugar.

-¿A donde?.

-Es una sorpresa.

Me levanto de la vama y me dirijo a la puerta.

-¿Tú no comerás Luka?.

-Si, pero antes tengo cosas que hacer-Se pone de pie, sacando su celular.

-Por eso estas flaco, muy flaco.

-Son músculos, las mujeres no saben de eso.

-Lo que digas.

-Te das prisa, tenemos que salir.

-¿En serio me llevarás afuera?.

-Si, es una cita.

-¿Llevaremos a tu novia?-levanto una ceja, el me mira-Los chicos con novia no van a citas con otras.

-Claro, hasta tu amiguito Henry puede venir así será una cita de cuatro-Dice sarcástico.

-¿No es un delito que salgas con una detenida?.

Camina hasta mi y me empuja para que salga.

-A como digas algo más no te llevaré a ningún lado.

Sonrio mientras cierra la puertas a mis espaldas.

Miro el pasillo, dos oficiales miraban la escena divertidos mientras custodiaban a un enfermo.

Bajo la mirada y sigo caminando hasta la cafetería.

No puedo creer que saldré de este lugar.

¿A dónde me llevará Luka?.


	10. Capitulo 9

Salgo de la ducha enrollada en mi toalla camino hasta la base del colchón de mi cama, encuentro unos jeans y una camiseta junto a un suéter color rojo y unos converse clásicos de bota, que amablemente el agente Luka me ha conseguido.

Termino de vestirme y salgo al pasillo buscándolo, lo primero que veo es su pierna apoyada a la pared, lleva unos jeans y una camisa color azul, su ceño está fruncido y mira al suelo.

Se ve muy diferente el agente vestido de traje de todos los días.

Luka levanta la mirada y sonríe, alza sus pulgares en mi dirección y vuelve a recobrar la compostura seria cuando un oficial pasa a un lado.

-Pensé que no saldrías.-Caminamos a lo largo del pasillo hasta salir al portón del hospital.

-¿Que le hace pensar eso agente?.

-Imaginé que no querrías salir conmigo-Luka le hace una seña al oficial de guardia y este abre las puertas-Tal vez veas todo diferente en el exterior.

Ver abrirse las puertas, mi pulso se dispara. Volteo mirando todo.

-Es extraño-Miro de nuevo los nombres de las calles-Creo que no conocía aún esta parte de la ciudad cuando vivía libre.

El agente Luka toma mi mano y me hace dar una vuelta, suelto una risa al igual que el cuando tropiezo con mis propios pies.

-No quiero que recuerdes lo malo por hoy-Pasa su brazo por encima de mi hombro como si fueramos unos grandes amigos, levanto mi rostro mirándolo, sus ojos se achican mientras hace una mueca amable.

-Tratare de no hacerlo agente.

Caminamos así por dos calles más, me sentía como una niña mirando un juguete nuevo, el sol, el aire, lo verde de los jardines en los callejones.

Era fantástico, quería dar de vueltas.

Su auto estaba aparcado en frente de nosotros, un deportivo clásico color blanco.

-Es hora de irnos-Abre la puerta del copiloto y miro asombrada el auto mientras me siento y cierra de nuevo-Es un Ford Cobra del 65.

-Creo que tiene más años que tú-Bromeo.

-Entre más edad, más buena la carrocería-entra al auto y lo enciende y comienza a conducir, miro las calles emocionada-Iremos a un lugar alejado de la ciudad, ¿te parece bien?.

-No me importaría si caminamos a un parque, tengo tanto tiempo que no salgo.

-Pronto lo harás de nuevo, vendrás por tu propio pie-Me mira por unos segundos y vuelve a la vista al frnete-Me vendrás a visitar, ¿verdad?.

Sonrio.

-No voy a visitarte agente Luka, eres un amargado cuando estás allá adentro.

-¡Oh eso fue un buen golpe!.

-Y no creas que lo lamento.

-Me gusta que te diviertas a mi costa, ahora veremos quién ríe al final. Pero si espero tu visita-Guiña.

-Te estaré esperando.

Poné música en su coche y yo me siento aún mejor.

Mi día no tiene porque empeorar.

_____________________

Miro mis pies, estoy en la orilla, puedo caer y morir. Sería una buena idea para terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Sé que es estúpido lo que pienso pero desde donde estoy es inevitable no idearlos.

La altura en la que estoy no dejaría mis huesos completos si salto al vacío, el viento esta fuerte y helado, ha golpeado mi cara varias veces haciéndome tragar mis cabellos que quedaron sueltos al moño donde los sujete.

Mis piernas son como gelatina, quiero brincar, no le tengo vértigo a las alturas pero si tenía un montón de nervios. En unos segundos saltaría.

Miré mis pies de nuevo, asegurándome de tener bien amarradas mis converse, llevo un traje azul especial encima de mis jeans y la camiseta que me puse en el hospital.

La vista es magnífica, el agua es muy cristalina, este es el mundo de colores que esperaba conocer desde pequeña, en el mundo hay muchas cosas malas día a día por los que muchos quieren morir, otros simplemente quieren vivir pero de alguna u otra forma terminan pisoteados por los más grandes.

Ya no quería ser una más.

Respiro profundo tratando de olvidar mi estrés, mis problemas que aún me tenían retenida en un lugar donde yo no quería estar.

Pero es difícil cuando el estrés te sigue o estas en una cita con el.

¿Esta era la idea de cita de Luka?.

¿Una montaña con un enorme río abajo? La respuesta es sí, y es una idea fantástica.

-¿Estás lista?-Luka pregunta en mi oído, mis vellos se erizan. Me tiene sujeta con sus brazos y pegada a él. Ha terminado de poner nuestro arnés de seguridad-¿O piensas correr?-

Estamos demasiado juntos que aquí ya no me queda mi burbuja de espacio personal.

-Creo que si estoy lista-Me había estado preparando mentalmente en los últimos minutos-Estoy sujeta a ti, ya no puedo salir corriendo.

-Valiente mujer-susurra-veamos que tanto gritaras.

El aroma de su fragancia se queda impregnada en mi ropa, ahora olía a roble y cítricos. Podría decir que el agente Luka soltaba demasiada feromonas, su piel tenía un olor peculiar, muy exquisito.

-¿Estas seguro que podemos hacer esto?-Pregunto tratando de mirarle. Su cara esta metida entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

-Estas con el experto. Siempre lo hago

-¿Yo tengo que ir en frente, ¡se supone que tú eres el varón!.

-Yo voy a dirigir el paracaídas, no quiero morir tan joven si lo manejas tú-Cierro mis ojos y los vuelvo abrir dándome ánimos internos-¿Estás lista con tus lentes?.

Asiento y levanto mi pulgar en cuanto acomodo mis lentes.

-¿Tú estás listo?-Pregunto.

-Siempre estoy listo, demasiado emocionado.

-Entonces, ¡hay que hacerlo!.

Luka suelta una risa.

-Contamos hasta 3 y brincamos.

-3-Grito, mi garganta está seca y mi voz suena temblorosa.

-2-Susurra él en mi oído de nuevo.

-1. ¿Oye esto durará mucho?-Siento el impulso Luka ha brincado y por supuesto que me ha llevado con el, sus gritos de felicidad a mis espaldas. Y los míos del terror.

Cierro mi boca, no puedo hablar por el aire, he tragado suficiente en pocos segundos, miró el suelo acercarse a mí, quiero cerrar los ojos pero no quiero perderme de la maravillosa vista.

La adrenalina está al máximo dentro de mí.

Tengo extendidos mis brazos, se que mañana doleran por el golpe del viento.

Luka jala los cordones dos veces.

Aún no veo el paracaídas abrirse, el ha dicho que es experto así que no le doy mucha importancia.

Vuelve a jalar.

¿Es normal que no se abra?.

-¿Sucede algo?-grito con fuerza.

-¡No sirven!-Grita detrás de mí-Creo que esta mañ.

-¿Qué?-Grito aterrada.

-¡El paracaídas no se abre! ¡No sirve!

Veo el suelo cada vez más cerca, el impacto será en unos pocos segundos.

¡Maldición! ¡Moriré con un idiota!.

-¡Haz algo!.

-¡Eso intento!-Luka suelta una carcajada, yo comienzo a gritar ya puedo sentir el impacto en mi cuerpo-¡No grites!.

-¿Como no quieres que grite?.

Luka vuelve a reír.

Jala de nuevo los cordones,estamos a pocos metros del suelo.

El paracaídas se abre sosteniendonos de golpe.

-¡Solo bromeaba Marinette!.

Me siento aliviada por unos segundos, mi pulso esta volviendo a su normalidad.

-¡Juro matarte en cuanto aterricemos Couffaine!.

Luka ríe y sigue dirigiéndose hasta la cascada, veo como pasamos por encima de ella y es hermoso hasta que vamos descendiendo más hasta casi tocar el suelo.

Cuando estamos cada vez más cerca, junto mis piernas como el me ha explicado anteriormente antes de bajar del helicóptero, de un salto al suelo corriendo sin tropezar.

Esta parte me imaginaba rodando con el paracaídas enredado encima de mi o atorada en cualquier árbol, sin embargo Luka ha mostrado ser un profesional y tener piernas fuertes para correr y soportar el peso.

Ya en suelo comienza a quitar el arnés de seguridad y a quitárselo el también.

-Eres una buena copiloto Marinette-comienza a juntar el paracaídas-Gracoas por acompañarme tenía mucho tiempo que no me tomaba un respiro. Mi trabajo es muy agotador.

-Eres un idiota agente Luka-Digo en tono de diversión-¿Querías deshacerte de mí?.

-Lamento asustarte bueno la verdad que no, fue muy divertido, pero me habías jodido demasiadoen estos días que tenía que desquitar,e-Lo fulmino con la mirada y el sonríe-Tus ojos azules no pueden ser malos, son hermosos.

Siento mi cara hervir, le doy la espalda disimulando ver el pasto del prado de donde estamos, estiro mis brazos y escucho tronar algunas de mis vértebras.

-Agente, ¿le han dicho que tiene muy malos conceptos de citas?.

Le miro el ha guardado todas las cosas.

-¿Que esperabas?-Se encoge de hombros-Estás con un agente de alto entrenamiento. No soy romántico, no sé de eso, Marinette.

-Me doy cuenta.

Luka extiende su mano a mí, la tomo y comenzamos a andar.

-¿No te gusto nuestro paseo por el aire?.

-Me encantaba hasta que hiciste tu broma, casi me da un infarto.

-Prometo compensarlo con un helado tal vez.

-Que sea en una banca por favor y no en los aires-Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a las orillas sin pasto alto- ¿a donde vamos?.

-Quiero mostrarte algo.

Estamos en la orilla, el ruido de la cascada está cerca, se puede ver también.

Luka se sienta, sus pies cuelgan del risco.

Yo también me siento pero doblo mis piernas y las abrazo.

-No te va a suceder algo si cuelgas tus piernas.

-Estoy bien así, Luka.

-Vaya señorita formalidad, te aprendiste mi nombre.

-Es fácil, cuatro letras.

-Ahora mira al agua Marinette.

Miro el agua cuando, un enorme arco iris se refleja con el atardecer, siento una felicidad al verlo, mucho tiempo sin mirar algo hermoso.

-¿Puedo pedir un deseo?.

Luka me mira confundido.

-¿Un deseo?.

-Sí, cuando se mira un arco iris se pide un deseo, cierra los ojos y pide el tuyo.

-No hare eso.

-¡Hazlo!-lo miro amenazante y el pone los ojos en blanco y cierra los ojos-Ahora pide tu deseo Luka.

Se queda quieto con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos, sus mejillas estan acaloradas.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos y me mira.

-¿Que pediste?-le pregunto.

-No se dice.

-¡Dimelo!.

-Pedí una ensalada-se ríe.

-¿Ensalada?.

-Si, nunca dijiste que no se podía pedir, ¿no?.

-¡Si eso te hace feliz!-vuelvo a mirar el arco iris y cierro los ojos. Em realidad no sé que pedir hace mucho tiempo que no hacía esto y había dejado de creer en fantasías.

Levanto la mirada al cielo y sonrió viendo los colores.

-¿Te ha encantado?.-pregunta, se ha dado cuenta de donde está mi mirada.

-Si es hermoso, demasiado bueno todo esto.

-Lo es-mira él también-¿Que vas a querer de cenar?.

Lo miro, tiene una sonrisa.

-Pizza.

-No voy a alimentarte con comida chatarra.

-Te vez muy diferente.

-¿A que?-Me mira curioso.

-El agnete Luka-Lo apunto con una pequeña rama y el levanta las manos-¿Donde esta y que le has hecho?.

-Soy el mismo-suspira-solo que con otra ropa

-No, ahora sonríes mucho, el agente Luka no lo hace.

Luka levanta una ceja.

-El agente Luka es un tipo pesado, lo sé, ese es su trabajo.

-Es un idiota-sonrió y vemos una vez más el agua.

Luka me mira de nuevo toma mi mano, estoy nerviosa, el se da cuenta que mis manos sudan y sonríe sastifecho.

Estoy a punto de arder de nuevo es muy vergonzoso.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-Pregunta-¿Que lugar te apetece ir?.

Retiro mi mano de las suyas y la limpio discretamente aunque para el no ha pasado por desapercibido mi acto.

-¿Creo que me vas a devolver al hospital?.

-No pienso devolverte esta noche al hospital.

-¿No te meteré en problemas?.

-Soy la autoridad, ¿recuerdas? Pedí permiso para que pudieras andar afuera solo con mi autorización y vigilancia-Suelto una risa y el arruga sus cejas-¿Que me perdí?.

-Solo que todo esto es irónico.

-Más te vale no escapar-Se pone de pie y carga el paracaídas-Vámonos para llegar pronto a la ciudad aún no termina esto.

Me pongo de pie igual que el.

-¿Ahora a donde me llevas?.

-Ya que no te pareció mis bromas te llevaré a un lugar más relajado.

Me encojo de hombros y comenzamos a caminar, Luka saca su radio y llama al piloto del helicóptero que nos trajo, solo había dos formas de salir de aquí, escalando la montaña o rescatado por el helicóptero.

_____________________________

-¿Y dime que te parece mi humilde hogar?-pregunta a mis espaldas mientras cierra la puerta.

Sigo en misma posición sin avanzar, Luka me hace caminar.

-¿Humilde?-Sonríe-Es acogedor, ¿tienes alguna clase de fetiche con el lujo o que?.

Su departamento es enorme y muy lujoso, tanto que sospecho que la loza vale más que mis titulos de la universidad.

-Con el lujo no-voltea a mirarme-pero con otra clases de fetiches si.

Mis mejillas se ponen rojas. ¿Con que tipo de personas me juntaba el destino?.

-Muy bonito el departamento, señor agente.

Luka camina de un lado a otro encendiendo las luces de la sala.

-Tenemos una hora, la reserva es a las ocho de la noche-mira su reloj-Si justo una hora.

-¿Una reserva?-miro mis ropas que no son adecuadas para alguna reserva lujosa-Yo...

-No te preocupes por eso-me toma de la mano-Hay dos habitaciones extra y puedes quedarte con una, hay agua caliente para una ducha y mandé por ropa para ti, espero que sea de tu agrado.

-Gracias Luka, creo que con mi paseo por los aires fue más que suficiente.

-Te mereces un respiro y estoy feliz de acompañarte-Besa mi mano-Me iré a la ducha, te espero aquí en la sala cuando termine.

Lo miro desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación, yo camino a pasos lentos hasta donde me indicó la mía, cierro la puerta a mis espaldas y comienzo a desvestirme para entrar en la ducha y salir a tiempo.

___________________________________

Cuando salgo miro el armario dos vestidos diferentes, elijo uno de color rosa de un solo hombro, me llega a la rodilla y uso unos tacones dorados a juego con la cartera.

Sonrió cuando me miro finalmente al espejo, maquillo mi rostro, y resaltando el color de mis ojos. Hago un moño a mi nuca y dejo algunos mechones sueltos.

Observo bien mi cabello, esta volviendo a su azabache natural. Siento un escalofrío al recordar a Adrien.

Trato de recobrarme y salgo de la habitación.

Busco a Luka en la sala pero el no esta, voy a la cocina, está de espalda en la barra comiendo fruta picada.

Se ve muy bien con su camisa de manga larga y pantalones oscuros entubados.

Me mira por el reflejo del cristal y se gira rápido.

-Hola, ¿llevas mucho tiempo ahí?.

-No.

Luka se pone de pie y camina hasta mi.

-Eres muy hermosa Marinette.

-Tú también te ves bien.

Luka besa mi frente tiernamente y me abraza.

-Clara eligió muy bien.

Sin apartarme lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Clara?-que no sea su novia por favor sería bastante incómodo.

-Si, mi hermana.

-Oh, tiene buenos gustos-Suspiro aliviada.

-Es diseñadora y cuando le pedí el favor ella gritó como loca-Luka tomó su saco y comenzamos a caminar hasta el elevador.

-¿Tan mal le cayó la noticia?.

-¡No! Pensaba que era gay-pone los ojos en blanco-Solo porque nunca he presentado a la futura madre de mis hijos.

Suelto una risa y el hace una mueca de tristeza.

Trato de no verme maniática con mis carcajadas pero es inevitable.

-Lo siento-acomodo mi cartera en la mano.

-No hay problema, a estas horas ya mi familia sabe que tengo pareja.

-Pero no soy nada, solo tu reclusa.

-Eso suena interseante, a ellos eso no les importará.

Lo miro y el comienza a reír.

-No le veo la gracia agente Luka.

Salimos del elevador y su auto nos espera de nuevo en la acera.

Abre la puerta para mi y subo.

-¿Te gusta bailar?-me pregunta cuando está sentado a mi lado.

-Mucho-el me mira divertido- ¿tienes dos pies izquierdos?.

-Sí, te haré pasar vergüenza.

Pone en marcha el coche y comienza a andar por la ciudad.

-¿Me llevaras a bailar?.

-Algo así, primero cenaré mi ensalada que le pedí al arco iris y después bailamos-suelto una risa-¿Que pediste tu?.

-Los deseos no se dicen agente Luka.

-Pero tú me hiciste decirlo, ¿ahora que pasará?.

-Tu deseo no se cumple

-Bueno ya que no tendré mi deseo hoy, te volveré a llevar prnto para pedir uno de nuevo y esta vez nos quedaremos a acampar ahí hasta que una ensalada mágicamente aparezca.

-Eres un dramático.

-Tú eres una loca-se estaciona.

No duramos mucho en el camino, su departamento esta muy bien ubicado en la zona céntrica.

Luka se baja del coche, entrega las llaves del valet parking y me abre la puerta.

Bajo tomada de su mano y miro el letrero en letras grandes y color rojas con amarillas.

"Finura".

Entramos, el lugar es noventero y juvenil, elegante y sencillo a la vez con música en vivo.

-Esto es increíble, ¿verdad?-Me pregunta mientras caminamos hasta nuestra mesa.

-Si, se ve muy bien el lugar.

-No sabía a donde llevarte y un amigo me recomendó este lugar, así que es la primera vez que estoy aquí.

-No te imaginaba saliendo los fines de semana a estos lugares Luka, creo que eres el tipo de ensaladas nada más.

-Si salgo.

-¿Cada cuando?-Nos entregan nuestras cartas y Luka se esconde detrás de ella.

-Cada...-piensa-Bueno la verdad que no salía desde hace mucho.

-¿Desde cuando vives en Los Angeles?.

Luka me mira por encima de su carta.

-Llegue aquí con una misión desde hace cinco años-guiña. Me imagino que su misión era poner presos a los hermanos Agreste así que no vuelvo a preguntar-Vi que eres francesa en tu expediente, así que imagino que vives aquí desde pequeña.

-Si, eso supongo yo también, casi no hable ese tema con mi madre.

El mesero se acerca de nuevo, hacemos nuestros pedidos y se retira.

Bebemos una copa de vino.

-Dime Marinette, ¿quieres que te ayude a localizar más familia tuya?.

Lo miro desconcertada.

-¿Mi familia?.

-¿O a tu papá? ¿Lo conociste?.

Bebo otro poco.

-Mi madre solo dijo que nos abandonó, fue un amor juvenil. Creo que estoy bien así.

-Sabes que puedo ayudarte en lo que pidas.

-Te lo agradezco Luka.

Nuestros platillos llegan y comenzamos a comer disfrutando de la música y pequeños monólogos de parejas.

Luka ríe a carcajadas y yo le hago segunda, se divierte como un niño pequeño.

Las horas van pasando y terminamos sentados en la barra del mini bar tomando todo tipo de cócteles.

Luka toma mi mano y comienza a jalarme a la pista de baile donde esta llena, chocamos con una pareja y nos disculpamos.

Nos adentramos más y la música cambia radicalmente al género de salsa.

Luka toma mi cintura y me pega más a él, le comienzo a seguir el ritmo meneando todo el cuerpo.

Me hace dar varias vueltas y yo disfruto más de la música, él comienza a lucirse con pequeños solos para invitarme a estar más cerca de él.

Vuelve a tomar mi mano y nos vamos al ritmo de la música, doy dos vueltas y termino entre sus brazos mirando sus ojos.

Luka sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Pies izquierdos-le digo en el oído.

Los aplausos nos hacen soltarnos, miramos a la gente que hizo un círculo alrededor de nosotros.

Un joven de traje brilloso azul con sus edecanes se acercan hasta nosotros.

-Esto fue maravilloso señores tenemos a los ganadores de nuestra primera canción.

Miro a Luka y el me mira igual de sorprendido.

-¿Ganadores?-pregunta, Luka no parece cansado, tiene una fina capa se sudor en su frente. Me sujeta de la cintura mientras las edecanes nos ponen unas coronas de plástico doradas.

-Si, son los reyes de la primera canción-Los aplausos no se hacen esperar y nosotros reímos aún sin entender.-Díganos cuales son sus nombres.

-Soy Marinette-digo frente al micrófono.

-¿Y el de su pareja?.

-Soy Luka.

-Ya lo escucharon señores y señoras, nuestra primera pareja de la noche, Luka y Marinette.

Se escuchan más aplausos y comenzamos a salir de toda la multitud y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento.

-Eso fue increíble, no había ganado algo.

Luka me hace girar de nuevo.

-Tú bailas como profesional.

-Si lo sé, mi corona lo dice.

-Mi señora reina, ¿que más quieres hacer?-Abre la puerta para mi de nuevo-Tus caprichos son ordenes.

Subo al coche y espero a que el este adentro también.

-Este día fue increíble Luka-Le tomo desprevenido y beso su mejilla, Luka se queda en la misma posición como si estuviera en shock-Gracias.

-De nada Marinette-Toma mi barbilla hasta acercarse demasiado a mí. Mi corazón se acelera pero el solo besa mi frente y vuelve a su lugar.

-¿Vamos a tu departamento?.

-Si tu así lo quieres, vamos.

Esta vez pongo música, me quito los tacones y suspiro de felicidad.

En pocos minutos estamos de vuelta al departamento y cada quién toma una ducha.

Ya con ropa cómoda vuelvo a salir a la sala de Luka esta ahí esperando lleva su corona de nuevo.

-¿No piensas quitarte eso?.

-¿Que?.

-La corona-señaló.

-No, será mi primer recuerdo físico tuyo.

Me siento en el sofá junto a él y le quito el tazón de palomitas.

-¿Seguro que no te quedarás dormido?.-Luka niega con la cabeza, sube mis piernas encima de su regazo-Dale play agente Luka.

-No quiero que te duermas, no te llevaré a tu habitación y te aseguro que te quedarás aquí tirada.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y la película comienza.

-Quien termine en el suelo no sere yo.

-¿Esta es una película ridículamente romántica?.

-Sí.

Miramos la pantalla, veo como el guapo de Robert Pattison empieza a relatar algo.

Mis ojos arden del cansancio y hago el esfuerzo por no dormirme, Luka hace lo mismo y estira sus piernas mientras mira atento.

Sonrió cuando lo observo y voy cerrando mis ojos lentamente


	11. Capitulo 10

Escucho un sonido agudo, demasiado molesto repetirse varias veces, remuevo mi cuerpo incómoda y mi cuello me duele, abro mis ojos y veo a Luka quecuando la película empezó.

Su cabeza esta reclinada hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá, mispiernas encima de el aún.

Miro a la mesa de té y su celular es el que suena, en la pantalla marcaalarma 4.00 am.

En el suelo se encuentra mi tazón de palomitas.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me estiro un poco.

Tenía una habitación que se veía muy cómoda y no la aproveché. Pinche vida.

Sin embargo aquí estoy ahora con el cuerpo entumecido.

Muev omis piernas y me siento adecuadamente en el sofá.

-Luka, ¿podrías apagar tu alarma?-lo muevo un poco-¿Luka?.

Con mis dedos le pico sus mejillas, el se remueve.

El sonido es más intenso conforme pasan los minutos.

Deslizo mi dedo en la pantalla pero salta una pequeña ventana en su móvil diciendo error de contraseña.

Soyu na chica que no crecí con estos aparatos tecnológicos, y este móvil parece muy costoso y raro.

Incluso más de aquel que tenía Adrien.

-¡Luka!-grito.

"Pinche tolete despierta o parto tu puto movil".

Luka abre los ojos sobresaltado.

-¿Que sucede?-me toma los hombros-¿Estas bien?.

Sonrío asintiendo por lo exagerado que es.

-Si-digo con voz baja-¿Podrías apagar tu alarma?.

Luka achica sus ojos y apaga su alarma mirando la hora.

-Buenos días Marinette.

-Buenos días Luka.

-Nos quedamos dormidos, ¿aqui?-estira sus brazos.

-Sí, eso parece.

-¡Me duele tanto el cuello!-se pasa sus manos por su cuello-Iré a ducharme y ahora vuelvo para hacerte el desayuno.

-¡Son las 4:00!-vuelvo a acomodarme en el sofá-¿No piensas dormir?.

-No,me levanto todos los días y a esta hora-toma mi mano y comienza a jalarme-¡Levántate perezosa!.

-No quiero, estoy cansada. Deberías dormir otro poco.

-Tengo que entrenar, esta es mi rutina.

Levanto una ceja.

-¿Entrenas?.

-Soy de alto rendimiento-Sonríe,, orgulloso, camina buscando algo y loencuentra-Ve la televisión si gustas o duerme otro poco-me entrega el mando de la televisión.

-Me hablas cuando este el desayuno, Luka.

Luka me mira con indignación.

-Estas aprovechando, ¿verdad?.

-Si un poco-Sonrío.

Luka se va y yo me pongo de pie a limpiar mis palomitas para después entrar en mi habitación y asearme, salgo para volver a ponerme un pantalón y camisa con mi converses.

Llevo mi cabello suelto para que termine de secarse tal vez si corro consuerte, este no se va a esponjar.

Camino por el departamento, hay una pequeña estancia con biblioteca, subo ala escalerilla y comienzo a buscar libros pero solo la mayoría son finanzas y administración, entre otro tipo de temas.

Hago una mueca decepcionada hasta que mi vista posa en un libro apartadoque está el otro extremo de la estancia.

Bajo de la escalerilla y lo tomo como si fuera un gran tesoro.

Parece una novela o una historia romántica.

Justo lo que buscaba, ahora solo me faltaba un chocolate caliente y mis gatos para que fuera perfecto.

Camino hasta el pequeño sillón y ansiosa comienzo a abrirlo.

"Mil soles esplendidos".

Me emociono tan solo con el dibujo de portada y comienzo a sumergirme en la lectura de la sipnosis emocionada.

Paso a la siguiente hoja y me remuevo en el sillón para ponerme más cómoda, levanto el libro de mi regazo y una foto cae de el.

La levanto y miro a una pareja.

Es Luka, un agente muy feliz y quizá más joven, junto a la chica de cabellos rubios, parecen estar en un parque.

El besa su mejilla sonriente y ella lo abraza con gusto.

Una joven muy hermosa, alta igual que el y delgada.Podría jurar que ella es una modelo.

Miro detrás de la foto y tiene la fecha de seis años atrás, Aurora and Luka.

Sonrio y vuelvo a poner la foto en la página , reviso de nuevo el libro y otra foto sale.

Esta vez solo ella, su rostro.

Ojos azules, labios delgados y cara fina sin ninguna imperfección.

-Justo ese libro tenías que agarrar-la voz suena tranquila.

Escondo la foto en el libro y me sonrojo.

Me maldigo internamente.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo ahí?-murmuro bajo esperando que dijera que no.

Luka me observa con los brazos cruzados mientras está recargado en el marco de la entrada.

Viene recién bañado, su cabello brilla y está con otras ropas.

-Desde que tomaste el libro como si fuera un gran manjar.

-No era mi intención Luka, lo juro.

-Ella leía ese libro muchas veces, era su favorito-Camina hasta ponerse a mi altura, se sienta en la alfombra beige y saca la foto del libro para observarla con una sonrisa.

Me siento apenada por un momento e incómoda, no sé quehacer.

-¿Ella es tu novia?-Luka sonríe y me mira-Yo no quería ser entrometida, lo juro pero solo tienes libros de Finanzas y administración.

-Era mi esposa-Abro los ojos de sorpresa, siento como oprimen mi pecho por el sonido de su voz tan melancólico. Una partede mi quiere saber donde esta y otra parte simplemente se imagina muchas cosas-Ella falleció hace seis años un mes después denuestra boda.

-Lo lamento mucho, Luka.

El agacha la mirada, yo siento un nudo en mi garganta.

-Gracias, tiene tanto tiempo que no abría este libro,desde que me mudé aquí.

Tomo el libro y se lo entrego.

-En serio lo lamento, no debí tomarlo-Me sentía tan estúpida y avergonzada.

-Puedes quedartelo.

-¡No! Es tu recuerdo de ella, yo no debí estar agarrando cosas.

-Tómalo como un préstamo, se que no tengo más libros aquí que llamen tu atención-Sonríe.

Le entrego la otra foto y el suspira.

-Es muy hermosa Aurora , hacían una hermosa pareja.

-Esta foto fue en una cita con ella, adoraba este tipo de cosas. Desde entonces yo no había salido en una cita con alguien más-Luka me mira divertido-Te pareces un poco a ella.

-Yo, no lo creo-El asiente. Mi ceño se frunce alrecordar algo-Pero Henry me dijo que tienes novia, incluso se ha molestado porque te besé.-Mi cara se vuelve a poner roja y Luka ríe.

-Se llama psicologia inversa, solo te hizo hablar.Estaba tan desesperado el pobrecito que dijo eso.

-¿Entonces todo fue mentira? ¿Lo de Lila?.

El se encoge de hombros.

-No se de hablas.

-Me las pagarás, el dijo que odiabas a Félix por entrometerse en tu investigación y llegar por Lila.

-Caíste fácilmente contra un médico psiquiatra. No odio a tus novios pero si estoy cumpliendo mi trabajo, por tipos comoellos Aurora falleció.

Parpadeo varias veces.

-Félix o Adrien, ¿tuvieron algo que ver?.

Luka aprieta la mandíbula.

-Aurora era hija única, sus padres eran dueños de una empresa por eso ella estudiaba finanzas-Mira todo los libros y después a mi-Don Carlos de la familia Agreste, quería esa empresa,el padre de Aurora se negó. Y se desquitaron con ella, seis balas en su pecho solo por esa estúpida empresa-Siento mis ojos aguarse y micuerpo comienza a sentir frío, Luka me observa-¿Te encuentras bien?.

-Si, creo que si, ese sujeto también me amenazó.

-Ahora esta muerto.

-El tío Carlos que fue asesinado por Adrien o esoescuché el día de su funeral.

-Lo encerré, junté las pruebas suficiente y las juez mandó su traslado al penal de máxima seguridad, logré hacerlo hablar. Pero ese día un comando emboscó al traslado y se lo llevaron. Dos días después lo estaban velando-Luka miró la fotografía de Aurora, sus dedos delinearon su carta-Ese tipo me quito todo lo que yo más amaba, ¿y tú te atreves a defender apersonas así?.

Agacho la mirada, Luka tiene razón.

El estaba enamorado y se la arrebataron por venganza al igual que Fer me quitó a mi hijo.

A mi inocente bebé.

-Se que has sufrido mucho, por eso queremos ayudarte-Luka me toma mi mentón para que lo mire-Tal vez te lleven ala corte, tu ex suegro sigue acusandote de asesinatos.

-¿Cómo puedo evitar eso?.

-Solo necesito alguna prueba, agarrarlos en alguna entrega.

-¿No son suficientes las que ya tienes de él?.

-Es complicado, desde que Carlos habló, Gabriel ha comprado a la mayoría de jueces-Luka limpia mi rostro-No quiero que llores.

Muerdo mi labio y la culpa de pronto me golpea.

Luka esta depositando su confianza en mí y yo le oculto sobre mi abogado.

Quiero salir de esto de una vez y andar por mis propios pies, pero temo que arreste a Nino o algo peor pase.

Aprieto mis ojos con fuerzas al igual que mis decisiones.

-Luka, hay algo que quiero decirte-siento la bilis subira mi garganta. Mi subconsciente me ordena no decir nada.

-Soy todo oídos para tí-miro sus ojos, brillan y meobserva atentamente.

¿Porque lo tiene que decir de esa manera? Como si yo realmente le importara. Luka lo hace más díficil.

-Yo, bueno-Rasco mi frente, no se como decirlo me siento como la traicionera del bando-Nino el...

-¿Te hizo algo?.

-No, el no es abogado.

Mis hombros se relajan y solo observo a Luka ensilencio, el parece ver un punto fijo en la alfombra.

Luka vuelve a mirarme.

-Eso ya lo sé Marinette, se que es del bando de Félix y vino a buscarte.

Creo que la sangre se esfumó de mi cuerpo.

-¿Como? ¿Lo sabías?.

El asiente.

-Cuando los dejé solo en las sala yo fui a investigar,no me enteré en ese momento hasta que llegué por ti para irnos decita-Hace una mueca-Esperé para que me lo dijeras.

Miro mis manos, el las toma.

-No me dijo nada importante, Félix apenas se enteró de mi arresto.

-¿Entonces para que se jugó su libertad el tipo?.

-Me dijo que me sacarán de ahí a como diera lugar.

Luka suelta una carcajada.

-Tienen que pasar por encima de mí si piensan raptarte de nuevo.

-Su padre quiere que declare en mi contra.

-Hay dos formas de hacerlo, esperas a que yo termine con mi investigación en unos días o te vas con Félix y ahora yo te buscaría para arrestarte ¿Cual prefieres?.

-Solo quiero irme a casa.

-Eso lo sé y prometo que dentro de poco lo harás, solo confía en mi-Luka se pone de pie y sin soltarme la mano camino junto a el, hasta llegar a un cajón donde guarda las fotos de Aurora.

-¿Por que no las pones en un marco, Luka?.

-Hace poco las quité, sufrí mucho con su perdida. Es momento de avanzar sin mis recuerdos-jala mi nariz con sus dedos.-Vamos a desayunar.

Me había olvidado por completo del desayuno.

-Que no sea ensalada por favor.

Luka niega divertido.

-Para tu suerte, solo se preparar café.

Hago un puchero y salimos de la habitación.


	12. Capitulo 11

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow. Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters. To late. My time has come Sends shivers downs my spine Body's aching all the time Godby, everdbody I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.

Sigo sentado en la tarima escuchando la canción de ambiente del grupo Queen, mientras los empleados se preparan para otra noche más en Finura, observo en mis manos la cartera olvidada en la cita que tuvo mi clienta con ese imbécil que solo se quería lucir con ella para conquistarla.

Esa noche se veía hermosa, el vestido parecía su segunda piel adornando sus curvas del cuerpo.

Me había quedado atónito cuando la vi entrar, mis piernas no habían respondido bien para bajar las escaleras e ir hasta ella. Lo cual agradecí cuando la segunda persona poso su mano en su cintura y caminaron juntos hasta su mesa reservada.

¿Qué más podía hacer con ella?.

Vaya idiota que soy, fui un espectador en primera fila.

Yo tratando de evitarla y mantenerla alejada de mi vida de porquería que llevo y ella viniendo a mí de nuevo acompañada.

Parece que la chica azabache no la está pasando del todo mal encerreda en ese hospital para enfermos mentales ni entrando a ese lujoso departamento del agente para pasar la noche.

La rabia me consumió cuando la vi entrar tomados de la mano.

Se tienen mucha confianza.

¿Desde cuando estarán juntos?.

¿Le habrá echo el amor esa noche?.

Llevo el cigarro de nuevo a mis labios, el agente Luka se cree listo al pensar que destruirá la Mafia en la que vivo y se quedará con la chica, como el bueno de mi historia.

Todos los días encontraba algo nuevo, estaba acercándose a su tumba.

Sería fácil ir a su edificio y matarlo de una vez.

Pero eso no lo hacen los verdaderos hombres.

Tenía que encararlo.

Yo estaba esperando a que el llegara solo.

Que llegara a su propio fin.

-Hemos hayado un rastreador con micrófono en el coche de Nino-La voz de Nath es despreocupada, el sabe el plan.

El siguiente paso.

Tenso mi mandíbula, tan solo escuchar su maldito apellido me hierve la sangre.

-Maldito imbécil, va a morir pronto ese estúpido agente de mierda-digo con coraje-Prepara a los chicos, el golpe será pronto.

Nath asiente, se que algo más va a preguntar y sé cual es su pregunta a la cual ya le tengo su respuesta.

-¿Que hay de ella?.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Que más quiere? Hice que Adrien la nombrara heredera, mi deuda está saldada con eso, puede vivir por el resto de sus años sin trabajar.

Nath ha puesto los ojos en blanco y se retira.

Lo he mantenido ocupado para que no indague en mis pensamientos ni este con sus absurdos consejos sobre mi vida amorosa.

Había algo más, algo que verdaderamente me molesta.

Verla feliz con ese agente.

Verla feliz sin mi.

Verla feliz y yo aquí tratando de protegerla.

-Ayyy, que pena-suspira Jackson-Tal vez papi haga todo lo posible para matarla-Se va, alegre, un psicopata, es mejor hacerle caso.


	13. Capitulo 12

Seguía sentada en el auto de Luka, abrazando mi cuerpo tembloroso como si de verdad hiciera mucho frío, dándome ánimos internos y mirar que estaba regreso al hospital.

Luka no tenía palabras para poder consolarme, yo no tenía fuerzas para levantarme y caminar de nuevo por mi propio pie y llegar a la puerta principal.

No quiero volver a esa habitación, no quiero estar encerrada en ese hospital, no quiero estar sola sin tener con quien hablar.

Tenía a Henry pero el solo me analiza en cada charla que teníamos. Eso era agobiante.

Mis horas de libertad acabaron de nuevo.

El coche está aparcado en el estacionamiento, miramos una vez más el portón blanco a un lado está la caseta de inspección con el guardia de seguridad.

-Se qué es difícil estar ahí a dentro-Luka tiene su cabeza recargada en el volante, yo lo miro de reojo.

-¿En realidad no sé por qué estoy ahí?-Digo sarcástica.

-Estas loca y tienes depresión.-Luka sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa-Pronto estarás fuera, lo prometo-Pasa su mano por mi cabello sacando un mechón para dejarlo en mi cara-Antes de eso quisiera volver a salir contigo de nuevo. Si tú estas de acuerdo Marinette.

-¿Saldrías con una loca?.

Luka ríe.

-Ya lo hice y hacerlo de nuevo suena fantástico.

Me quito el cinturón de seguridad para abrazarlo, Luka no se mueve, solo está quieto sin saber reaccionar.

Meto mi cara entre su cuello y respiro su colonia, el corresponde mi abrazo, apretando mi cuerpo con más fuerza.

-Promete que saldremos pronto Luka.

-Lo prometo.

-Fueron las mejores horas contigo que he vivido últimamente.

-Creo que no tenías más opciones-Beso su mejilla y el cierra los ojos cuando paso mis dedos por sus labios-No jugues conmigo Marinette.

-No lo estoy haciendo Agente Luka-Luka frunce el ceño y yo suelto una risa y vuelvo a besar su mejilla.

-Volvemos a las formalidades.-Acomodo el cuello de su traje y el abre los ojos-Señorita Dupain.

-Aún esta mi oferta en efectivo por mi libertad agente Luka.

-Eres muy astuta Dupain-Luka besa mi frente-Pero no hay trato.

Me aparto de el y se tira al respaldo de su coche mientras mira el techo.

-Solo dime cuantos ceors quieres Luka.

Abro la puerta y bajo del auto.

Es más de medio día y no hay sol.

Miro el cielo gris una vez más y comienzo a caminar hasta el guardia de seguridad.

Mis manos estan dentros de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, mis dedos juegan con los chocolates que Luka echó para mí, son demasiados dulces que no puedo disimular con lo abultado que se ven los bolsillos.

Muerdo mis labios cuando el oficial va a revisarme.

Sus ojos están en mis bolsillos, me ve sospechoso.

Sabía que tenía que correr riesgo al meter golosinas de contra bando en un hospital para locos.

Lo más probable que más de uno quiera suicidarse con goma de mascar.

-Señorita, saque las manos de sus bolsillos por favor-dice de una vez que esta en frente de mí-Tengo que revisarla.

-Esta limpia-me giro a ver a Luka, viene caminando enseñando su placa-Es una paciente señor Hernandez.

El hombre se aparta de nuestro camino y levanta la reja de seguridad.

-Adelante, Agente Luka.

Luka da un leve empujó a mi hombro para que siga avanzando.

-Una paciente muy peligrosa-susurra para mí.

-Claro, podría clavar un chocolate en su espalda agente.

-Peor aún-Luka me mira divertido-Asfixiarme con algún caramelo.

Sonrió.

-¿Tienes miedo, agente Luka?.

Luka resopla y seguimos caminando por los pasillos hasta mi habitación, cuando Luka abre la puerta, lo primero que veo es cama, hay un pantalón y camisa blanca doblados.

Es mi segundo atuendo que porto después de las odiosas batas.

Entro y me sieto, Luka todavía está en el marco de la puerta.

-Tengo que trabajar-me entrega su grabadora y el libro que era de Aurora-Graba, pórtate bien y descansa.

-Hoy pensaba trazar mi plan.

-¿Cual plan?-pregunta con su cara seria.

-Los de mi escape o tal vez me suicide con una sobredosis de chocolates.

Luka pone los ojos en blanco y niega.

-Por eso estás metida aquí, por loca.

Sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta rápidamente antes de que yo le contestara.

Suspiro y me tiro en mi cama con el libro en mis manos.

Vuelvo a leer de nuevo el capitulo uno.

Tenía suficiente tiempo hasta para pensar en la teoría del cangrejo.


	14. Capitulo 13

Día: 28

Pongo mi maletín en el escritorio, hay varios papeles encima.

Después de dos días fuera de la oficina la gente está hecha un caos tengo que poner el orden

Mi equipo de trabajo no se da el abasto solo.

-Hola Agente Luka, por fin regresaste-dice una voz un tanto cariñosa y en tono seductor.

-Agente Perrie, tengo trabajo-me limito a decir.

-Cada agente tiene un caso/obsesión, puedo determinar que el tuyo se llama Agreste Cheng

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Ella está detrás de mí con su taza de café entre sus manos.

La lleva todos los días, siempre la misma taza.

Aún recuerdo el estúpido intercambio del día de la amistad y tuve que regalar esa taza por compromiso.

Ella piensa diferente, cree que me gusta y desde entonces se volvió más molesta.

Perrie es la chica inalcanzable para los demás, atractiva, hija del jefe.

Sin embargo, no estoy interesado en una relación. No con ella.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte agente Perrie?-Aún no la miro, sigo apilando más papeles a mi portafolio-¿no tienes trabajo?.

O claro que no, ella nunca tenía trabajo.

-Sabes a lo que vengo Luka.

-Agente Luka por favor.

Sonrio cuando ella hace un sonido chocante.

-Esta bien agente Luka, quiero entrar en tu caso.

La miro y cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-No quiero a nadie en mi caso, mi equipo está completo, Perrie-Ella bebe su café y mueve insistente su pierna-Retirate, tengo trabajo.

-Tengo información que puede ayudar a la chica azabache.

-¿Te atreviste a indagar en mis asuntos?-mi voz sale molesta, Perrie le brillan los ojos.

-Solo estaba preparada, en caso de que dijeras que no-Ella sonríe-Sabes que todo tiene un precio.

-No estoy interesado.

-Se la ubicación y hora del Señor Agreste.

La observo incrédulo, una parte de mí le cree y la otra me dice que la mande a la mierda.

-Sabes que es un delito si escondes o falsificas pruebas en un caso que no te corresponde-Perrie hace una mueca, sé que no esperaba mi respuesta-¿Ahora quien extorsiona a quien?.

Le enseño mi grabadora, siempre estoy grabando todo. Es bueno tener tus propias pruebas en casos extremos como este.

-Tu no te atreverías.

-Claro que sí, sería una pena que tu papi te diera de baja-Camino poniéndome más enfrente de ella-Entrégame las pruebas agente Perrie.

-Yo-Agacha la mirada, sus mejillas se ponen rojas. Está enojada-Las tengo en mi oficina.

-Estoy esperando no te veo ir por ellas.

Me doy la vuelta y sigo ordenando los papeles que estan esparcidos por la madera de mi escritorio, los tacones de la agente Perrie se escuchan a lo lejos.

-Agente Luka-dice una nueva voz.

-Sí, soy yo-Respondo más irritado, mientras me giro y veo a un oficial.

-Me han traído desde la Corte este sobre para usted-me tiende el sobre y yo lo recibo, mirando los sellos-Es de la juez, creo que son buenas noticias.

-Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte.

El chico asiente y se va.

Orden Judicial de arresto.

Cruzo los dedos para que no sea un arresto a nombre de Marinette

Suficientes problemas he tenido por ella.

Observo los primeros datos y sonrió aliviado.

Por fin habían echo caso a mis pedidos y la orden de arresto es pera Félix Agreste. Del tribunal internacional para crímenes anti drogas.

Termino de leer toda la informaciçon y guardo la hoja de nuevo.

La agente Perrie viene caminando hacia mi con unas hojas en su mano.

-Son fotografías de la bodega donde estarán entregando-señala en el pape-Aquí está la dirección escrita.

-¿Como obtuviste esto?.

Ella hace una mueca.

-Estuve cobrando favores a nombre de mi padre-Sonríe maliciosa-Todo sea por salir contigo Luka, espero que estp que hago por ti te haga recapacitar.

-Esta vez tampoco te va a funcionar.

-¿Por qué? No tienes novia, casi no interactuas con los demás. Yo podría ser tu amiga-guiña su ojo-No te veo un anillo de casado.

-Retirate Perrie.

-Soy Alice para ti.

-Pondré una maldita orden de restricción para ti.

-Quiero que pongas tu manos sobre mi-susurra.

La ignoro mirando de nuevo las fotografías, hay dos tipos en un auto, no son tan claras.

-Will-llamó en voz alta al salir de mi oficina, y comienzo a caminar hasta el otro extremo.

El chico se levanta de golpe y camina apresurado atrás de mí.

Will es un gran aspirante para agente y siempre es el único que pido en mis caso, es entusiasta y aprende rápido.

-Dígame Agente Luka-acomoda sus gafas.

-Reconocimiento facial a escala nacional.

El recibe las fotografías que le doy y comienza a hacer su trabajo.

-Es Jordan, su acompañante es el Vega. Ambos son trabajadores de la familia Agreste.

-Cada vez estamos cerca, según esa dirección serña en una ciudad costera, accesible por avión y mar.

-¿Una ciudad vecina?.

-Casi vecina, a doce horas de aquí.

-¿Quiere que le prepare el equipo?.

-No, primero quiero asegurarme que Félix Agreste estará ahí también.

-Bastante jodido-Will susurró bajo.

-Tengo que irme Will.

-¿Agente? ¿Irás al hospital?.

-Sí, después de terminar algunas cosas más. ¿Quieres que salude a Henry de tu parte?.

-Por favor-dijo sonrojado.

Asentí


	15. Capitulo 14

Pasaron tres largos días sin saber de Luka.

Pasaron tres largos días sin estar en mi sesión con el Doctor Henry.

¿Que estaba pasando?.

Sentía que estaban evitándome para decirme algo.

O simplemente eran mis ideas a causa de mi locura.

No podía preguntar a los oficiales que custodiaban las puertas, ellos se negarían hablar.

Lo sé, porque ya lo intenté, hasta quise compensarlos por su información con algunas barras de mis chocolates.

Pero ellos me ignoraron.

Estaba de nuevo en mi cama después de cenar y asearme, leí tres veces más el mismo capitulo de mi novela, no lograba comprender lo que decía.

Más bien, no podía concentrarme, mi mente se preguntaba ¿que demonios pasaba?.

Luka había desaparecido, ninguna señal de su vida.

De nuevo me sentía sola sin tener con quién hablar.

Volví abrazarme a mi misma y cerré los ojos.

No podía conseguir dormir bien, las pesadillas volvían y despertaba sobresaltada. Era como cada noche, Adrien detrás de mí, Adrien disparando a Félix, Félix disparando al agente Luka. Un pequeño círculo vicioso.

Mis recuerdos ya estaban mezclados con pensamientos irreales.

Según mis cuentas mentales, estamos en el día 31 después de la muerte de Adrien.

Ha pasado un mes oficialmente después de ese trágico día.

Un mes donde sigo esperando a ser libre de este hospital.

*****3 días atrás, Luka.*****

-¿Compraste las flores?-Miré por el retrovisor sin éxito-¿Donde estan?.

-Si las compré, aún no sé porque lo tengo que hacer si no quiero algo serio Luka.

Hice una mueca de disgusto, había tenido la misma conversación con Henry desde hace un año.

-¿Si no quieres algo serio para que estás ilusionando a mi asistente?, Will no merece alguien cobarde como tú.

Henry puso los ojos en blanco y miró por la ventanilla.

-El es menor que yo, su familia no lo verá bien saliendo con un hombre, ellos son muy conservadores.

-Al diablo con las etiquetas, estás enamorado por eso tienes miedo.

-El miedo nos mantiene vivos Luka.

-Yo no tengo miedo, ¿eso me hace hombre muerto?.

Miré de nuevo la carretera, la noche había caído, estaba manejando para llevar a Henry a casa de Will.

-¿Que hay con la chica?-Preguntó, observando como el gran médico que es, analizando la situación.

-¿Cual chica?-Con una mano quité el nudo de mi corbata-Aún no salgo con nadie.

-Dupain, ¿ella que?.

-Solo es un caso.

-¿Te gusta?.

-No, solo es trabajo.

-¿Si no te gusta porque estabas tan nervioso cuando fue su cita?-movió sus cejas repetidamente, odio cuando hace eso.

-¿De que diablos hablas? No estaba nervioso-Sonreí al recordar el incidente con la cafetera.

-Solo estabas concentrado por ella y me quemaste la mano con la máquina de café.

-Eso te paso por distraído.

-Fue tu culpa.

-¿Que hacía tu mano en la cafetera?.

-La estaba limpiando y tú, mi gran amigo la encendiste quemándome con el café hirviendo-Rió-Tan nervioso estabas que no me notaste.

Antes de volver a contestar a Henry, algo llamó mi atención.

Unas luces demasiados brillantes enfocaron en el espejo retrovisor.

Traté de mirar bien pero era imposible tratar de ver con las luces altas justo en mis ojos.

-¿Ese imbécil piensa dejarnos ciegos o qué?-dijo con enfado Henry.

El coche no avanzaba, simplemente seguía detrás de nosotros.

-Estamos en problemas Henry-Busqué mi arma-No te pongas paranoico.

-¿Que?-giro al ver el coche de atrás-¿Lo conoces?.

Un brazo salió de la ventanilla, un rifle de largo alcance disparó contra nosotros, agachamos la cabeza rápidamente y su disparo fue sin éxito.

-¡Maldición! ¡Mi coche!-les grité.

Pise el acelerador hasta el fondo y nos alejamos un poco, el vehículo de atrás nos seguía esquivando al poco tráfico que había.

Dos coches más se emparejaron a nosotros, golpeando los costados.

-¡Dispara!-grité a Henry.

-¡Yo no se hacer eso!.

-¡Maldición, Henry!-Tomé con una mano el arma que estaba debajo del asiento, la cargué-¡Ahora dispara!.

Henry tomó el arma y apretó el gatillo.

La bala rebotó en el vidrio trasero, terminando de romperlo.

-¡Mi maldito auto, Henry!.

-¡Soy un médico psiquiatra! ¡No un matón! ¡Joder!.

-¡Cuando los arrestemos, le das tu tarjeta! ¡Dispara ahora, pero no a mi jodido clásico!.

Me había dolido a mí, justo en mi billetera.

Mi auto se estaba llenando de balas.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Maldición nunca he echo esto antes!-Asomó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla para disparar-¿Por qué eligieron este día?-Disparó de nuevo-¡Voy a declararme a mi Will y ustedes vienen a joder!.

Tomé su camisa y lo arrastré de nuevo al asiento de copiloto.

-¡Solo vas a conseguir que te maten, idiota!.

-¿Entonces como se supone que voy a disparar?.

-¡Solo no asomes tu cuerpo!.

Tomé el radio y comencé a llamar refuerzos.

La estación estaba en línea pero ocupada y saturada como siempre.

Tomé mi arma y comencé a disparar varias veces a las llantas de la segunda camioneta.

La camioneta se estrelló contra el muro de contención.

Estabamos llegando al tráfico denso, era díficil pasar ahí.

Frené de golpe cuando un pequeño auto se paso de largo tratando de huir igual que la demás gente.

Una bala impactó el retrovisor.

Me giré a ver de nuevo a los sicarios, una camioneta verde militar nos seguía.

Ahí estaba él.

Félix Agreste.

Estava seguro que esa bala iba a mi cabeza.

Él sonrió arrogante y volvío a meterse a su camioneta blindada dejando claro su mensaje.

Venían por mi.


	16. Capitulo 15

Luka:

Venía por mi cabeza el muy hijo de puta, quería quitar la piedra de su camino, pero esta vez no lo va a lograr.

Henry comenzó a disparar varias veces, igual que yo.

¿Esto era una pelea de egos?.

¿Me daría tiempo de decirle a la azabache que vi a su novio?.

"Claro el esta en perfecto estado".

"¿Que como lo se? ¡Oh quiso asesinarme!".

Sé que a Dupain le daría gusto saber de el.

Maldito hijo de puta, jodió mi auto, mi clásico.

Un golpe impacto la parte trasera de mi auto de nuevo nos sacudió hacia delante haciéndonos golpear las frentes.

-¡Joder!-Gritó Henry cuando su frente golpeó el trasero-¡Mi cara!.

Esto no estaba funcionando, nos pisaban los talones y si esto seguía así, pronto estaremos llenos de plomo.

Y nuestras cabezas decorando su pared junto a su chimenea lo más probable.

-¡Vamos a cambiarnos de lugar Henry!-Se me daba bien disparar a todas las distancias, apuesto que mi amigo no le había dado ni a las llantas.

-¿Que?.

-Soltare el volante, pasarás a mi lugar-El asintió-¿Estas listos?.

-Si-Tomo el volante y metió su pierna para pisar el pedal mientras yo me arrastraba al otro asiento, rápidamente se sintió el cambio cuando el coche se giró descontrolado-Lo tengo.

Volvió a pisar el acelerador fuertemente manteniendo el control.

Estaba enojado, quería golpear a Félix en su estúpida cara.

Me acomodé en mi asiento sacando mi arma más precisa. Un M82.

Rápidamente la cargué y apunté directo a la camioneta blindada.

Sería difícil atravesar su blindaje pero mi tesoro todo lo podía.

Disparé varias veces al mismo punto.

Henry seguía manejando, esquivando el tráfico.

La segunda camioneta golpeó el lado izquierdo de nosotros.

Los virdrios de la ventanilla salieron volando directo a nuestros rostros.

-¡Mierda! ¿Que tienen en contra de mí tus amigos Luka?.

-No creo que esto sea por una simple amistad Henry.

Tomé un arma de corto alcance y disparé contra ellos, uno de los sicarios asomó su cabeza.

Error número uno.

Disparé.

Su sangre se derramó en la puerta con su cuerpo colgando.

-¡Lo mataste!-gritó Henry, histérico.

-¿Tenía que darle unas flores o qué?.

Esto comenzaba a estresarme más.

Volví mi atención a la camioneta de Félix, volví a disparar repetidamente y el vidrio cayó.

Frenaron de golpe.

A alguien le había tocado la bala.

Henry siguió acelerando, la otra camioneta golpeando su costado.

Volví a disparar, esta vez a su conductor.

Un último golpe y mi coche ya no resistió más golpeando con fuerza la parte trasera de un trailer y el muro de contención.

Las bolsas de aire frontales saltaron protegiendo nuestros cuerpos.

Podía sentirme demasiado aturdido y con la cabeza zumbando, sentí mis costillas estrujarse contra la puerta, juro que se rompieron.

Sabía que se estaban aproximando y no teníamos muchas opciones ni tiempo para salvar nuestro pellejo.

-¡Joder Henry tienes que salir!-Grité, los sicarios de Félix comenzaron a disparar de nuevo, disparé contra ellos pero tenía que ayudar a Henry también.

-¡Mi maldita pierna!-Gritó. Cuando jalé de él de y su pierna salió sin cuidado alguno terminando de fracturarse tal vez.

-¡Lo lamento! En serio que lo hago.

-¿Al caso quieres terminar de romper mi maldita pierna?.

-¡Mierda! ¡Henry solo trata de salir!.

Golpeo varias veces la ventanilla de mi lado con mi arma hasta romperla y salir del coche quedando al filo del puente, un buen lugar con ventajas para Félix y así terminar con nosotros.

Detrás de mi, Henry intenta ponerse de pie, le ayudo a sostenerse.

-¡Me duele todo!-Se queja.

-¡Vamos Henry! ¡Saldremos de aquí!.

-¿Estas loco? No pienso saltar desde esta altura.

-¡Tendrás que hacerlo Henry!.

Una ráfaga de balas se impactaron contra lo que quedaba de mi pobre coche.

Sostuve más fuerte a Henry.

Sentí un dolor en uno de mis brazos.

Miré a Félix volver a salirse de su camioneta esta vez cargaba un bazuca.

-¡Hijo de puta!.

-¡Ese imbécil esta demente joder!-gritó Henry.

Tomo desprevenido a Henry y brinco al agua helada.

El impacto dolió mucho.

Saqué mi cabeza del agua tomando aire de nuevo, busqué a Henry en la oscuridad estab detrás de mi quejándose de dolor.

-¡Muevete Henry!-Traté de jalar su cuerpo para nadar debajo del puente y así protegernos.

-¡Ellos nos van a seguir Luka!.

-No creo que el niño mafioso quiera mojar sus caros pantalones, además estoy seguro que esto lo hizo por mero placer.

Trato de soltar una risa sin embargo salió un lamento de dolor.

-Dupain tiene un novio muy peligroso.

Una explosión hizo vibrar el puente.

Vi como un metal en llama cayó hasta el otro extremo del río.

-¿Ese no era tu coche?-se burló.

-Lo pagará.

Las llantas rechinando se escucharon al igual que los claxones.

Félix se había ido de nuevo.

-Ahora entiendo porque la azabache esta loca por él, cualquier chica quisiera a ese bombón de novio, yo también lo estaría.

-¡Callate Henry!, suficiente tuve hoy y no voy a soportar tus estupideces o te ahogare aqui mismo.

_____________1 día después.

-¿Como van tus costillas?.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando Henry entró en su silla de ruedas y su pierna enyesada.

-Solo son tres costillas rotas, me han pasado cosas peores.

Ajusté las correas del chaleco que portaba mi pecho al igual que las agujetas de mis botas pesadas.

Todo estaba listo para la misión.

-Ire a casa, ¿te llevo a tu edificio?.

-No, no iré a casa.

-¿Irás a ver a Dupain?.

-No.

Henry achicó los ojos y me miro de arriba abajo.

-¿Que vas a hacer?.

-Mi equipo ira a arrestar a Félix Agreste, iré con ellos.

-¿Después de lo de ayer?.

-¡Es mi trabajo! Y será un placer poner a un líder en las rejas.

-¡Ni siquiera estas en buenas condiciones! Su hijo va a patear tu culo de nuevo.

-Eso no me importa, me dará gusto encontrarlo de nuevo esta vez estoy preparado. Esto significa mucho para el caso de Marinette. Si hoy arresta,ps al líder, ella saldrá pronto de ese puto hospital.

-Tengo que darle de alta primero.

-Ve a hacer tu trabajo y por nada del mundo le digas lo que haré, ni lo que ha pasado.

-¿No crees que te estas arriesgando mucho?.

Henry sacó su dedo medio.

-Eres todo un idiota Luka.

Salí de la habitación y caminé rápidamente hasta la salida, una enfermera venía detrás de mí.

No era la primera vez que escapaba de un hospital sin ser dado de alta.

Si todo salía bien, Marinette sería libre pronto.


	17. Capitulo 16

Día: 33

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, la hora de la cena había pasado.

Sin embargo aquí estaba yo sentada, en el comedor todavía.

En frente de mí, Henry sonreía y picaba su manzana en pequeños cubos.

Me había contado una historia sobre su accidente automovilístico más no quiso decirme donde estaba el agente Luka.

Varias preguntas le había hecho y ninguna fue respondida con certeza.

-Será mejor que entres a tu habitación Marinette-dijo dejando su cubierto a un lado igual que su fruta.

-¿Quieres que empuje tu silla?-Sonreí.

-Te lo agradezco, mis brazos estan cansados, tengo que admitir que tendré unos músculos impresionantes.

-Y piernas flacas.

Él soltó una risa, conduje su silla hasta el pasillo.

-¿Ese es...

-Luka-afirmó.

El agente Luka estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de mi habitación, se giró al escucharnos.

Su cara lucía cansada, con el ceño fruncido.

Parecía que no había pasado unos días buenos.

-Doctor Henry, ¿ya terminó la sesión de hoy?-Preguntó.

-Sí, la sesión de hoy terminó agente Luka.

Él asiente y su mirada se clava en mí.

-¿Como se encuentra Dupain?.

Miro el suelo y después a él.

-Bien.

Luka me mira de arriba a abajo y hace una seña para que entremos.

-Tengo que hablar con usted, señorita Dupain.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir-Henry capta la indirecta y se gira a mí-Espero verte mañana.

-Claro que sí-Me agacho y beso su mejilla al igual que él, la mía a modo de despedida-Nos vemos.

Luka carraspea incómodo y abre la puerta para mí, dejándome pasar primero.

Me siento en la cama y espero a que él cierre la puerta.

Camina hasta mí y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Donde estabas?-Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-Trabajando.

Luka sigue serio y tal vez digustado con algo.

-¿Estás bien? Te vez algo extraño Luka.

Hace una mueca llena de sarcasmo.

-Si estoy bien.

-¿Cuando fue la última vez que comiste?.

Lo observo más de cerca, su pómulo tiene un pequeño rasguño cicatrizado.

-¿Que eres? ¿Mi mamá?-Pregunta con un tono de diversión.

Sonrio golpeando su brazo con mi puño.

Luka suelta un quejido de dolor pero trata de fingir que esta bien.

-Estas más pálido de lo normal-Con mis dedos paso por encima de la tela de su camisa en su brazo, se siente como si llevara algo más que su camisa-¿Has comido?.

-Si comí, hace unas horas.

-¿Por qué te duele el brazo?.

-Una pequeña herida de bala nada más.

Muerdo mi labio y me levanto de golpe de la cama.

-¿Una pequeña herida? ¿Que sucedió? ¿Por qué de repente mi médico psiquiatra está con la pierna rota? ¡Y tú! ¡Vienes y tienes una pequeña herida de bala!.

Luka se pone de pie y se quita el saco, después desabotona su camisa y comienza a quitársela.

Abro mis ojos de sorpresa al ver su vendaje alrededor de sus costillas, en el brazo lleva otro.

-Fuimos emboscado por tu novio Félix Agreste.

Mi pulso se dispara tan solo por imaginarme la magnitud del problema.

Y a la vez la realidad me golpea.

Henry y Luka iban juntos.

-¿Quiso asesinarlos?.

-O tal vez te iba a enviar algún recado-Contesto sarcástico. Camina volviendo acomodar sus ropas-Hace unas horas arrestamos a su padre.

-¡Luka!-Lo abrazo con cuidado y el me abraza también.

-Creo que no escuchaste la parte del arresto del señor Gabriel.

-Si te escuché-Y eso me emocionaba-Pero no quiero pensar en el enfrentamiento que tuviste, corriste demasiado peligro.

-Dame créditos DUpain, tu novio se fue con su camioneta sin vidrios-Rió amargamente-Serás libre tal vez mañana mismo.

Lo libero de mi abrazo y grito de felicidad con demasiado entusiasmo.

Este es el día que tanto he esperado.

-¿En serio? Es decir ¿El hospital? ¿Mi locura?.

-Si, Henry debe firmar el alta y yo enviar el informe.

-¿Y podré irme? ¿Así?

-¿Has pensado donde irás?.

No me había puesto a pensar en eso.

-No, no tengo ni la menor idea.

Luka sonríe y vuelve a abrazarme besando mi frente.

Deshace su abrazo.

-¿Sigues contemplado esa foto todavía?-Pregunta serio.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan, se a lo que se refiere.

Luka toma la foto de Félix que sobresale debajo de mi almohada.

-A veces.

Hace una mueca y al final saca el aire retenido.

-Te he conseguido la dirección donde están los restos de Adrien, por si quieres ir cuando salgas de aquí, entiendo que aún le guardas luto.

-Gracias Luka. Necesito despedirme de él. Es importante para mí hacerlo.

-¿Y de Félix? ¿Volverás con él?-Un nudo en mi garganta se forma y trato de contestar pero solo logro evitar su mirada-Vaya debí suponerlo, ¿sabes que él está haciendo sus negocios sucios por ahí?.

-No sé que hacer Luka, él no me ha buscado, además yo si le amo. Él juraba hacerlo pero después simplemente se fue dejándome con Adrien.

-Si le compruebo sus negocios sucios tú serás su cómplice y podrías ser arrestada.

-¿Nunca has amado a una persona que no debes?.

Luka suspira, me mira a los ojos y me abraza de nuevo.

-Nunca me había tocado un caso así, una chica lista envuelta en la mafia más peligrosa de todos los tiempos. Llevo catorce años trabajando de agente y creo que no será fácil Marinette Dupain.

-Estoy muy agradecida contigo Luka, no había tenido en quien confiar ni un buen trato en esta vida. Luego estás tú, dándome ánimos a seguir así como si fuera tan fácil todo.

-Podrás salir adelante, eres una chica bastante lista-Acarició mis cabellos.

-Excepto por la parte de enamorarme de mi captor-Suspiré.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y nosotros nos soltamos rápido.

-Aunque, vas a enamorarte de cualquier secuestrador, Dios, debería de ser tan guapo como ese hijo de puta-Dijo Henry asomándose.

Solté una verdadera risa, Luka solo resopló.

-¡Tú que haces aquí?-Grito divertido Luka.

-Estaba de paso.

-Ya te puedes ir.

-Bueno la verdad, traje la cena para cuatro.

-¿Para cuatro?.

-¿Trajiste comida?-Chillo emocionada.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Solo un poco, ¿puedo entrar o estoy interrumpiendo algo?.

Una pequeña risa se escucha detrás de Henry.

-Ya estás aquí-Luka se sienta en el colchón-Adelante Henry.

Le recibo las bolsas y Henry entra empujado por alguien más.

Un chico rubio se para a su lado una vez adentro.

-Hola soy Will.

-Hola Will-Saludo tomando su mano.

-Su novio de Henry-Dice detrás de mí Luka-Y futuro agente en ascenso.

Miro como Will se apena y Henry también.

Ver a dos personas sonrojadas por su noviazgo es increíble.

-Bueno dejen mi cara roja, quiero celebrar mi compromiso con dos personas que le vale mierda mi vida.

-¿Se van a casar?.

-¡Sí! Después de la aventura de acción que tuve con el agente Luka, preferí gozar más de la vida.

Abrazo a Will y después a Henry.

-¡Muchas felicidades chicos!.

Luka hace lo mismo abrazando a su amigo primero.

Henry pide a un oficial una mesa con sillas y ahi es donde ponemos las hamburguesas y el vodka.

Me siento a un lado de Will quien me muestra su anillo de compromiso emocionado.

Tan solo unos minutos me relata su historia de amor con el Doctor Henry.

Sus aventuras más vergonzosas de su novio junto a Luka.

Me hacen prometer que saldré con ellos en cuanto esté libre y que iré a su boda.

Este tipo de ambiente me hace feliz, me hace querer salir a mirar el mundo de nuevo y tener esas ilusiones de adolescentes mimadas.

Mi última noche en este hospital.


	18. Capitulo 17

Día:34

Me encontraba sentada frente al agente Luka en una oficina para terminar de firmar mi libertad oficial.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa y con demasiados sentimientos encontrados dentro de mí.

Podría gritar, llorar, hasta reír como loca.

Pero mí médico podría dejarme más tiempo encerrada.

Miré mi reflejo por el cristal de la ventanilla, mi cabello estaba cada vez más azul y lo había recogido en un moño alto.

Tenía círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos azules pero aún así mi sonrisa no era opacada.

Detrás de mí, Henry estaba en su silla de ruedas haciéndome compañia.

Luka se veía mejor de color, pero hoy estaba serio.

Era el agente Luka.

Varias cámaras de vigilancia nos enfocaban.

Le devolví la grabadora con mis grabaciones que había echo en estos días y últimas horas.

No había terminado de contar mi historia aún faltaba pero supuse que eso ya no sería necesario.

Don Gabriel iba a estar en la cárcel por varios años.

Se levantaron los cargos de asesinatos en mi contra al igual que el lavado de dinero.

Pero aún podría ser una amenaza terrorista para el país por mi locura.

-Esta es tu hoja de alta por parte del hospital-Extendió una hoja con bordes rosas y el sello del hospital-Tienes que firmar.

Tomé la pluma con torpeza, mis manos temblaban.

Terminé de firmar y siguieron cinco hojas más.

-¿Es esta la última hoja de papel?.

-Sí-Dijo Luka-Una vez que salga de esta habitación, será una testigo protegida por parte de Estados Unidos. ¿Entiendes esa parte?.

-Sí-Mi voz apenas salió con un susurro.

-A cambio de su silencio en cuanto a lo sucedido en los últimos meses, el departamento ha decidido retirar los cargos y darle una nueva oportunidad. Nosotros cubriremos los gastos médicos y hospedaje de un hotel por siete días. Adicionalmente recibirá 200.000 dólares que serán pagados en cinco años. Entienda si llega a violar los términos del acuerdo con el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, será tratada como una terrorista bajo las provisiones del Acta Patriota y sujeta a pagar una multa de 250.000 y un posible encarcelamiento. Como sospechosa de ser una terrorista, no será garantizado su derecho a un abogado ni serán presentados cargos oficialmente. Sin embargo, su caso será revisado cada tres años para determinar si es o no una amenaza. ¿Comprende lo términos de este acuerdo?.

-Sí-Volví a susurrar.

-¿Está de acuerdo con los términos de este acuerdo?-Preguntó.

-Sí-Dije-No es que tenga otra opción.

Luka suspiró pesadamente.

Por un segundo cruzó la mirada conmigo. Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, haciéndome saber cuanto odiaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

-El gobierno de los Estados Unidos le ha dado la cuenta de Adrien Agreste a su nombre, validara el testamento. Puede pedir sus cosas si quiere se le seran entregadas, con la excepción de devolverle, un révolver S&W modelo 29 que fue confiscado cuando fue aprehendida-Dijo-Sus demás pertenencias no fueron nunca recuperadas en la casa o departamento de Adrien Agreste-Hizo una pausa-El gobierno estadounidense no ve necesidad de indagar en su relación con Félix Agreste hasta que se demuestre con pruebas de culpabilidad en su secuestro. Sin embargo, será mencionado en el informe que su declaración guió a las fuerzas conjuntas al arresto del líder de la mafia Agreste, que resultó con la liberación de más de 127 víctimas de tráfico humano y el arresto de 243 potenciales socios.

Socios que la mayoría eran senadores y pagarían una multa para ser libres, esta parte había puesto muy mal al agente.

El sacó un folder y me lo dió.

-¿Que se supone que es estp?.

-Son las escrituras de su casa, el testamento de Adrien y la cuenta de banco-Pone sobre la mesa una tarjeta morada-Su tarjeta, podrá comprar lo que desees.

-¿Escrituras de una propiedad?.

-Sí, tú decides a donde ir.

Revisé los papeles, la dirección de la casa era una ciudad vecina de L.A.

-No tengo pasaporte y nada de ese tipo de papeles oficiales.

-En una semana llegan tus documentos oficiales.

El agente cruzó su dedos frente a mí.

-¿Terminamos aquí? Me gustaría irme-Pregunté.

-Sí, señorita Dupain, hemos terminado-Dijo Luka.

Casi podía sentir la incomodidad de Luka atravesar la mesa.

-Vamos, cariño-dijo Henry dulcemente-Te acompaño hasta fuera.

El agente Luka se levantó, juntó sus papeles y los guardó en su maletín al igual que su grabadora.

Sus ojos me miraron intensamente y yo le devolví la mirada.

Tratando de hacer una sonrisa me ofreció su mano.

-Adió, señorita Dupain, por favor sepa, que puede contactarme si alguna vez necesita algo. Tiene mi tarjeta y me sentiré ofendido si no la usa.

Sonreí y unas lágrimas se comenzaron a asomar en mis ojos.

-Gracias agente Luka-Apreté su mano.

-Gracias, señorita Dupain-Dijo-Espero no verla de nuevo en un problema.

-Trataré de no andar con una bomba en los bolsillos.-Bromeo.

Henry atrás de mí se ríe y Luka niega.

-Extrañare su humor complicado.

-Adios agente Luka.

Me doy la vuelta y salgo de la oficina de Luka, empujo la silla de Henry hasta la salida principal del hospital.

-Va a extrañarte-dice de pronto.

-Yo también lo haré.

-Tuvo una relación complicada al igual que tú, en eso se parecen.

-Callate ya no voya creer en lo que me digas-Sonrio.

-Lo lamento, fue muy divertido hacerte hablar.

Me quedo de pie en la acera del hospital, suspiro y miro hasta la calle. Es tarde, pero aún quiero ir caminando a mi siguiente destino.

-¿Nos veremos pronto?-Pregunta Henry.

-Sí, espero verte de nuevo.

Beso su mejilla.

-¡Adios azabache!.

Me giro y comienzo a cruzar la calle, se siente bien ir de nuevo sola buscando un destino.

Estoy a punto de llorar de felicidad.

Creo que lo haré.

Después.

Soy libre.


	19. Capitulo 18

Día: 37

Mis manos pasan una vez más por las letras doradas para sentir su textura, son suaves y aterciopeladas.

Debajo está una cruz con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que se reflejan en la tumba de color negro.

Adrien Agreste.

El viento mueve las copas de los árboles tirando más hojas encima de mí.

Cierro mis ojos, de nuevo caen con mis lágrimas.

Estaba aquí para despedirme.

El nudo de mi garganta lo hacia más díficil.

-"Lo lamento tanto Adrien, no pude corresponder tu forma de pensar y amar".

-"Siempre me gustaste, eres jodidamente guapo y sexy, una parte de mí, intentó ser lo que tú querías que yo fuera, tu gatita. Me aventaste a los brazos de Félix después de romper mi cuerpo y alma, el me dió un intento de protección y yo anhelaba tanto ser tratada por una vez bien que me enamoré de el, hiciste lo que te pareció mejor en tus venganzas y solo me utilizaste una vez más".

-"Te fallé al no poder defenderte aquel día, ahora ya no estás aquí por mi culpa."

-"Sin embargo, soy libre. Después de tanto suplicarte, después de tantos golpes y amenazas de muerte, aquí estoy frente a ti".

-"La primera noche lloré mucho en la habitación del hotel, la segunda no podía dejar de reír y cantar, mi médico dice que tengo estrés, que lo que sentí por ustedes solo fue el síndrome de Estocolmo, no creo así. Ustedes marcaron mi vida para siempre.".

-"No sabía como enfrentar de nuevo la ciudad, a la gente, siento que en cualquier momento vas a aparecer de nuevo y me castigarás. Que me llevarás de nuevo a ese calabozo y me harás rogar piedad".

-"Y de nuevo estaré suplicando por libertad y amor, justo lo que tú siempre querías".

Abro mis ojos y acomodo el ramo de orquídeas lilas que descansa en mi regazo.

Limpio las hojas que han caído sobre su florero y vierto agua.

Miro a mi alrededor, estoy sola.

-"Quiero empezar de nuevo, quiero dejar de tener miedo, voy a cometer errores como las chicas de mi edad, llevaré la vida que siempre quise y soñe, olvidando mi tormentoso pasado, aunque no creo olvidarme de ti, te pensaré como un buen hombre por los pequeños momentos juntos, te recordaré con amor Adrien, a nombre de nuestro bebé".

-"Nuestro hijo que con tanta ilusión y esperanza estabamos esperando".

-"Se que es extraño que ahora te llore, pero siento una profunda tristeza por ti y siento que ya me volví loca".

-"Creo que solo es el miedo de saber que ya no estas más. Que desapareciste igual que mi hijo. ¿O solo es la culpa? La misma culpa que tu llegaste a sentir cuando me rescataste de aquellos motoristas.

-"No necesitaba terpaias del cerebro brillante del doctor de ese hospital de enfermos mentales, necesitaba decírtelo aquí, dónde tal vez me escuches o tal vez no".

-"Necesito terminar con esto de una vez, Adrien".

-"Terminar con nuestra historia".

Me pongo de pie sosteniendo firmemente mi bolso, limpio el resto de mis lágrimas y vuelvo a ver el nombre de Adrien sobre la lápida.

-"Adios Adrien".

-"Adios Amo".


	20. Capitulo 19

Día: 43

Mis brazos se sentían cansados por tantos movimientos círculares, miré de nuevo el tutorial en Youtube y aún no entendía porque no me salía el punto de turrón.

¿Al caso era yo la que no sabía usar la batidora? Bueno esa cosa parecía que tenía vida propia y se quemó. Así era de buena mi suerte.

Ahora tenía la batalla con el tenedor y las claras de huevo.

Todo sea por probar la comida mexicana hecha por mí, tenía la intención de buscar buenos restaurantes, pero desde una semana para acá estoy aprendiendo a cocinar diferentes platillos.

Y la receta tradicional que encontré en Google de turrón de pepita se me hizo fácil.

Era más que evidente que estaba a punto de rendirme.

Dejo en la barra de la cocina mi recipiente y camino hasta la puerta cuando el timbre es tocado varias veces.

Abro y una cara con el ceño fruncido me recibe.

-Agente Luka-Saludo.

-Te busqué en tú hotel y solo me dijeron que te hospedaste 24 horas, no tenía ni un número de teléfono para localizarte-Me mira de arriba abajo, su voz suena demasiado molesta-¿Quien era el tipo que entró a tu habitación de hotel?.

-Hola Luka, estoy bien-Respondo sarcástica.

-¿Quien era el tipo?-Vuelve a preguntar poniendo sus manos en el marco de la puerta.

-Era un agente inmobiliario, como verás tengo departamento.

-¿Te visitó a las 9.00 PM? Un agente no trabaja a esas horas.

-Si, tiene una vida ocupada en ventas, supongo-Sonrio-¿Quieres pasar?.

Suelta un suspiro.

-Supuse que te había sucedido algo-Tratar de hablar más calmado-Lamento mi histeria.

El entra y camina en la sala.

-¿Como diste conmigo?.

Luka hace una mueca.

-Te busqué a través de las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, fue fácil acceder a ellas.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?.

-Si-Agita una carpeta marrón con su mano-Te traje algo.

-¿Son mis documentos?-Le quito la carpteta de sus manos.

-Si, tu certificado de nacimiento, pasaporte, credenciales. Entre otros-Luka camina hasta quedar frente a mi-¿Estas bien?.

-Lo estoy-Hablo sin mirarlo.

-¿Como estas llevando tu nueva vida?.

-No me quejo, estoy haciendo uso de la tarjeta dorada y es increíble todo lo que se puede comprar, alquilé este departamento y es muy cómodo con buena ubicación, también me di una manita de gato y tengo ropa nueva.

-Me da gusto por ti.

-¿Y tú como estás Luka?.

-Estaba ansioso por verte-Luka toma mi mentón, lo miro a sus ojos y él sonríe. Mi ritmo cardíaco se va acelerando-Algo se esta quemando en la cocina.

Me suelto de su agarre y corro hasta la cocina, abro mi horno y veo el pan completamente carbonizado.

-Hoy no es mi día en las artes culinarias.

-Eso veo, ¿que intentabas hacer?.

-Una comida mexicana y un pastel.

Luka niega y mira la tablet con mis recetas de Google.

Esto es vergonzoso.

-Conozco el lugar indicado para pedir la comida-Me observa divertido-¿Que dices, pedimos de comer?.

-Eso suena bien.

_________________________

Después de comer y limpiar la cocina nos sentamos en la sala a ver alguna película, pero Luka seguía insistiendo que era inseguro que mi edificio no contara con las cámaras de seguridad.

-Están en mantenimiento, la próxima semana las traen, hay cuatro hombres de seguridad en recepción que dejan subir a cualquier persona.

-Excepto a un agente de FBI-Dice orgulloso-¿Que harás mañana?.

-No lo sé. Y ¿Tú?.

-Trabajar medio día, ¿te pareces si vamos algún lado en la tarde?.

-¿Montaras de nuevo con paracaídas?.

-Esta vez será diferente, lo prometo.

Luka toma mi mano, su brazo lo tiene encima de mí.

Su piel es demasiada blanca que puedo ver sus venas, no tiene tinta que dibuje en ellos.

-Esta bien, iré contigo-lo miro.

-Perfecto-Sonríe.

Luka se acerca a mí y toma mi cara de nuevo con sus manos.

Soy capaz de observar detenidamente cada movimiento que hace.

Parece que sus ojos piden permiso y yo solo espero a que suceda.

Hasta que me besa.

Un beso lento al comienzo, sus labios son suaves y delgados.

Es tan bueno como lo imaginé.

Una de sus manos me sujeta por la cintura pegándome más a él.

Mi mano pasa por su cuello y mis dedos se enredan entre sus cabellos cuando su lengua abre paso junto a la mía.

Gime cuando muerdo su labio y vuelve a tomar intensidad en el beso.

Me voy apartando lento para tomar aire.

Sin embargo, aprovecha para sentarme en su regazo y puedo sentir su erección entre mis piernas.

Nos seguimos besando hasta que su móvil comienza a sonar.

Una de sus manos comienza a buscarlo en su bolsillo.

Luka se va separando de mí y contesta.

Suena algo acalorado y a la vez irritado.

Muerdo su cuello y el suelta un jadeo cerrando los ojos.

Trata de recomponerse y me mira, el color de sus ojos son más oscuros quiere colgar pero la otra persona en línea no lo deja.

Sospecho que es Henry por el sonido de su voz.

Beso su barbilla afeitada y bajo de nuevo a su cuello.

Luka se estremece y sus dedos se entierran en mi cadera.

Soy consciente del calor que mi cuerpo emana al igual que el.

El teléfono de mi cocina suena.

No quiero levantarme, por primera vez estoy agusto con algo.

Cuelgan y vuelven a llamar.

Me levanto y Luka toma mi muñeca, sonrió safádome de él.

Corro y alcanzo el teléfono antes de que cuelguen de nuevo.

Mi voz es agitada pero trato de normalizarme.

-¿Hola?.

Silencio.

Estoy a punto de colgar.

-¿Te la estás pasando bien?


	21. Capitulo 20

-Si te la estás pasando bien, lo lamento por interrumpir pero dile al agente Luka Couffaine que mueva su trasero y venga a sacar a mi prometido de la cárcel-La voz de Will sonaba muy angustiada-En serio lamento la interrupción. Pero eso fue lo que Henry me dijo que les dijera.

Suelto una pequeña risa y niego, Luka me abraza.

-No le hagas caso, no me pienso ir-Susurra en mi oído.

-¡Dile que lo escuché! Tiene que ayudarle por su culpa está metido ahí.

-Esta bien, tranquilo-Se qué Will está nervioso-Ahorita va en camino.

-¡Gracias, gracias! Lo estoy esperando a fuera de tu edificio que no tarde por favor.

Cuelgo y me giro a ver a Luka.

-Tendrás que irte, por tu culpa el Doctor Henry está arrestado-Digo, apuntando su pecho con mi dedo-Will está a fuera esperando.

-Puedo jurar que saldrá bien-Luka sostiene mis manos-No creo tener la culpa.

-Es tu amigo y necesita de tu ayuda.

-Es una estupidez lo que hizo.

Empujo su cuerpo hasta la puerta, se sostiene de nuevo en el marco y me besa.

Estoy a punto de caer en su juego de nuevo y corto el beso, Luka ríe.

-Quería pedirte algo-Lo miro a sus ojos.

-Lo que tú quieras Marinette.

-Luka, quiero mis grabaciones.

Frunce sus labios y tardo unos segundos en responder.

-¿Tus grabaciones?-Se ha puesto serio-¿Para que las quieres?.

-Quiero escribir todo antes de que mi mente comience a divagar con mis recuerdos.

-¿Harás una especie de libro?.

-No solo quiero escribirlas.

-Mañana las traeré.

-¿Has escuchado todo?.

Luka sale de mi departamento sin responder.

-Mañana tienes una cita conmigo-grita antes de que el ascensor se cierre completamente.

__________________________

Después de quince minutos el portero habla por el teléfono y me pide que baje.

-Su amigo la está esperando.

Era todo lo que había dicho, así que supuse que Luka estaba abajo.

Salí rápido llegando a la caseta de seguridad, no había nadie.

Salí a la calle.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, las lámparas comenzaban a encencenderse por toda la zona.

Una camioneta verde militar salió de la nada.

Manejaba despacio, algo dentro de mí se removió.

La conocía.

Sabía de quien era ese vehículo.

El mismo donde me secuestraro, el mismo donde me habían transportado algunas veces.

Era como un poder de adrenalina lo que me sacudió el cuerpo.

Y de nuevo quería correr, pero me quedé inmóvil mientras se detenía frente a mí, con el motor encendido.

Durante unos segundo no sabía como reaccionar, tampoco nadie bajaba de la unidad.

Me armé de valor y abrí la puerta del copiloto.

Esperando verlo de nuevo.

Estaba temblando y mi garganta seca.

-Hola, ¿como estás?-Sonrió.

Mi corazón latió demasiado rápido y un nudo en la garganta me ahoga.

-Estoy bien-Mi voz salió casi en un susurro de decepción-¿Donde está el?.

Quería llorar, me sentí demasiado estúpida en ilusionarme.

Tenía miedo de la respuesta, tenía miedo de que iba a pasar ahora.

-No está aquí-Nath miro la calla después a mi de nuevo-Sube Marinette.

Negué.

-No quiero Nath.

-Se que no confías en mí pero tengo que hablar contigo.

-Lo estamos haciendo Nath, ¿por qué él no viene?.

-Sube.

Miré a mi alrededor, no habría ningún testigo de nuevo.

Subí al lado de él, cerré la puerta, bajé la ventanilla, Nath me miró divertido.

-Tranquila, no voy a secuestrarte-Comenzó a andar por la cuadra despacio-¿Como estás?.

-Lleváme con Félix-Pedí-Necesito verlo.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?.

-Es complicado, es un hombre complicado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no está aquí?.

-Pensé que eramos amigos y quise saludar ahora que ya andas libre, tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Félix sabe que estás aquí?.

-No, si llegara a enterarse va a querer asesinarme. Eso no me da miedo, ¿sabes? Después que murió Adrien y su madre, su padre lo puso en una constante presión de seguir a cargo de la mafia. Félix ya no es el mismo que tú conociste en esa casa abandonada. Félix es un capo nuevo y quiere la sangre de tu novio Luka.

Me dolieron sus palabras.

-Me ha quedado claro, Nath. Él no es el mismo. No regresaré con él, porque el huye de mí, es como si me evitara. Desde ese día que me abandonó en mi boda, lo noté diferente-Limpié mis mejillas. Traté de sonreír- Será mejor olvidarlo.

Nath me miró.

-Lo siento, no quise que te pusieras mal.

-No es tu culpa, es mi tonta idea del amor por ese imbécil. ¿Por que solo me tortura?.

-¿A que te refieres?.

-Cuando estaba encerrada, él prometió que vendría por mí, que iba a sacarme de ese lugar. Incluso mandó a un falso abogado a pelear con el agente Luka.

-Y lo cumplió, Félix entregó a su padre, el mandó las fotos a una agente. Pero después se le olvida todo de nuevo y vuelve a ser frío.

-Por favor Nath, llévame con él.

-No-Nath dio otra vuelta-Veo que no vives ni has visitado la casa en las afueras de Nueva York.

-No la quiero.

-Es una lástima, está preciosa y tiene a dos gatos como mascotas.

Lo miro con sorpresa.

-Es una trampa, ¿verdad?.

-No, para nada. Solo supongo que los gatos necesitan comida. Yo no puedo ir a cuidarlo, nadie va de nosotros para no molestarte.

-¿Como se les ocurre dejar a dos gatos ahí sin el cuidado de una persona? Eso es imprudente.

-Era una sorpresa, pero creo que tus gatos ya murieron de hambre.

-¡Mis bebés!-chillo emocionada en mi asiento.

-Si, lo sacamos de la mansión de Adrien. Que en paz descanse y que Dios lo tenga en su santa gloria.-Dice con diversión y sarcasmo.

-Cállate Nath, no es divertido.

-Tu no sabes porque es divertido.

-¿Dime en donde está lo divertido?.

-¿Nathaniel estás ahí?-Dicen por la radio de Nath-Félix esta de mal humor, no has llegado con su camioneta, todo esto esta hecho un caos.

-Tengo que irme-Sonríe-Mi jefe anda en su periodo.

Beso su mejilla y Nath estaciona la camioneta frente al edificio.

Antes de bajar lo miro de nuevo.

-¿Te volveré a ver Nath?.

-Si sobrevivo a esta noche sí.

Día: 44

Dejo un recado con los de seguridad de mi edifico para el agente Luka.

No habrá cita.

Y no hay marcha atrás, voy en un avión directo a Nueva York.

Cuando llegué a la ciudad, pagué a un taxi que me llevara hasta la casa.

Estaba en una buena ubicación.

Cuando sali del taxi me quedé carios minutos mirando la casa, un pequeño jardín por fuera lleno de flores rosas y blancas.

La casa es de dos plantas, hermosa como la describió Nath.

Toco el timbre y tardan en abrir.

Una señora robusta de mediana edad sale.

Le digo mi nombre y ella dice que desde hace mucho tiempo me estaban esperando.

Le pregunto por mis gatos y me contesta que estan en la habitación, llamo por su nombre a mis dos hijos y estos bajan corriendo y maullando.

Comienzo a llorar emocionada abrazando a mis gatos.

La ama de llave me miró con lástima pero es no me importó.

Los revisé para asegurarme de que estuvieran en perfecto estado y mi sorpresa fue que aun traen su collar donde llevan el apellido Agreste, que Adrien una vez les colocó.

Después de un rato estar en el suelo con mis gatos, camino por toda la casa conociendo cada habitación, dejé mis cosas en la habitación principal.

No podía mentirme, tenía las esperanzas de que Félix llegara y charlaramos.

Aunque era como quitar la costra de mi herida.

Durante la cena converso con Lola la ama de llaves y trato de sacarle información sobre Félix o saber quien le paga.

Ella solo dice que la contrato el señor Kurtzberg, haace unos meses atrás.

Pero que la última vez vino acompañado por dos jóvenes muy guapos, estuvieron tres días y se marcharon de nuevo.

No tenía ni idea de quien podría ser los "jóvenes muy guapos".

Ellos tenían muchas personas trabajando para Félix.

Me despedí de Lola y me fui a la habitación, mis gatos estaban en mi cama hechos bola.

Yo tomé una ducha, y salí del cuarto de baño desnuda, goteando todo el piso con mi cabello mojado.

No había toallas, busqué en el armario.

Encontré una camisa a cuadro roja.

Una gorra negra.

Pantalón negro.

Entre más ropa masculina.

Tocan la puerta y me giro rápidamente.

-¿Quien?-grito.

-Soy yo señora, olvidé poner toallas en el baño.

Me enrollo en el edredón de la cama y abro lo más mínimo la puerta.

Lola me pasa las toallas blancas.

-Gracias. ¿Lola de quien es la ropa del armario?.

-De uno de los amigos del señor Kurtzberg.

-¿Como era el?.

Ella hace una mueca.

-Guapo-Sonríe-Rubio de cabello lacio y delgado.

-¿Ojos verdes? ¿Cabello ordenado?.

-Sí, ¿usted los conoce?.

-Tal vez, Lola. ¿Como era el otro chico?.

-Pálido, delgado casi igual pero él tenía el cabello rizado, desordenado, bueno siempre traía sombrero y no hablaba mucho. Era muy serio.

-¿No sabes sus nombres?.

-Uno era el Señor Agreste y el otro-Piensa por unos segundos-No recuerdo su apellido pero era diferente.

-Gracias Lola, iré a cambiarme.

-De nada señorita.

Cerré la puerta.

Y volví a buscar entre la ropa, esta era la habitación de Félix.

Mis ilusiones crecían más.

Terminé por ponerme mi pijama, me subí a la cama tomando el libro para leer de nuevo.

Busqué en el buró alguna hoja para usarla de marcador.

Pero solo encontré un diario de cuero.

Por fuera tenía su nombre.

Félix Agreste.

Me mordí el labio.

¿Lo había dejado aquí? ¿Volvería por él?.

¿Lo puedo revisar?.

¿Era algo para mi?.

Las dudas me comían.

Quité la liga que lo cerrabha, lo abrí y la primera hoja estaba en blanco, sin nada.

La segunda estaba en blanco.

Veinte hojas más estaban en blanco.

Lo cerré de nuevo.

Malditas sean las ilusiones.

Abrí de nuevo el diario si él no había dejado algo para mí, yo le dejaría una nota.

Lo abrí antes de la mitad y algo estaba escrito con tinta roja.

Su caligrafía era desordenada.

Sonreí como boca cuando leí Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

La fecha era de meses atrás, mucho antes que saliera del hospital cuando fue el ataque de los motorista.

¿Esto era una especie de carta?.

Leí las primeras líneas.

Mi corazón se rompió.

Comencé a llorar.


	22. Capitulo 21

No sé por donde empezar.

Quiero intentarlo lo juro.

No puedo seguirte.

Esto es frustrante.

Escribo esto con la confianza de saber que algún día lo encontrarás. Sé que lo harás.

No te lo diré frente a tu cara, no quiero ver tus ojos llenos de confusión igual que los míos.

Es como decir de mis sentimientos a una persona que es completamente desconocida.

Por más que lo intento no logro recordarte.

Quizás te estés preguntando que sucede conmigo.

Porque soy indiferente.

Porque te abandoné en tu ridícula boda.

(Era ridícula por tantas flores).

Porque acepté trabajar con mi gemelo de nuevo y volver a entregarte a el.

Se que tienes muchas dudas y yo también.

Perdí la memoria. Perdí mis recuerdos, es como te perdí a ti.

Después de la bala recibida en mi cabeza quedé en coma y borró todo aquel recuerdo reciente que tenía.

Incluida tú.

Estoy confundido, no logro recordar alguna cosa que pasé contigo, incluso es como si no te conociera.

No siento algún sentimiento hacia ti.

No me siento enamorado, me siento culpable.

Después de ver como mi hermana te disparó a ti y a tu bebé solo por vengar a su marido.

Todo esto es estúpido, ¿sabes?.

Que yo estuve enamorado de ti, que traté de tenerte y al final dejarte de nuevo.

Te dejé, por la simple razón que no te conozco.

Solo sé que los demás dicen y afirman.

Volví a esa vieja casa del pueblo, estaba completamente destruida y hecha cenizas.

Hasta ese absurdo lugar me pinta una bonita relación.

Más no lo recuerdo.

Eso me molesta, me gustaría ser yo quien te recuerde y no lo que todos dicen.

Lamento mucho lo que te hice.

Ahora sé que, fui yo quien te secuestro.

El único que hizo mierda tu vida.

Te pido que me perdones, no pensé en todo tu sufrimiento y te regalé como si fueras de mi propiedad.

Comprenderás que yo crecí en otra vida, una muy diferente a la tuya donde puedo obtener lo que yo quiera sin que los demás se opongan.

No soy un tipo bueno con quien tendrás una relación estable.

No dejaré por ti la vida que conozco para vivir un cuento de hadas.

Eso no existe.

La mafia no se termina.

Solo hay una opción para salir.

La muerte.

Saldaré mi deuda contigo y haré que Adrien la salde igual.

Ya suficiente daño hicimos los dos.

Podrás estar libre y en paz.

No volveré a cruzarme en tú camino y me aseguraré que mi hermano tampoco lo haga.

Puedes hacer tu vida.

Espero que entiendas mi decisión.

Félix Agreste.


	23. Capitulo 22

Día 70: Noche

Luka:

El día fue difícil en las oficinas, aún no tenía otro caso que resolver, mientras esperaba por algo más, tenía que presentarme y colaborar con algún otro agente. Odiaba trabajar con algún soquete en equipo.

Era eso o regresar a mi departamento a dormir, hasta que me hablaran y eso podría tomar días o meses.

Llegué a mi departamento, quité mi saco al igual que la camisa.

Fui acomodando mis cosas en su lugar al igual que las monedas sobrantes que traía en el pantalón.

Las junté todas en orden de mayor a menor.

Y fui metiéndolas a una caja tipo estuche. Algún día las iba a tomar de nuevo más no me gustaría verlas tiradas por todos lados.

Mi rutina después del trabajo se basaba en las cosas repetitivas, eso me daba un poco de consuelo.

El orden era importante en mi vida.

Quité el cinturón de mi pantalón y lo enrollé poniéndolo en el closet y mir opa al cesto de la sucia.

Desnudo, me puse de pie sintiendo el aire cálido y ligeramente húmedo de la noche e ignoré la sensación de mi miembro cada vez más erecto.

Sabía porque se estaba poniendo duro y por milésima vez deseé que no fuera por esa razón.

La seguía recordando.

No sabía nada de ella desde que se fue a Nueva York. Y no iba a seguirle, tenía que mantenerme al margen.

No me gustaba el poco autocontrol que tenía cuando estaba cerca.

Ese no era el problema.

Marinette había preguntado por sus grabaciones aquella vez, si las había escuchado.

Muchas veces.

Había sido incapaz de resistir la tentación de escucharlas de nuevo.

Tan solo cuando estaba detenida y hablamos de su caso era una tortura escucharla.

La forma seductora en que sale su voz hacia mi mente volar.

No le iba a decir, "Las escuché y fue un gran error, se me puso enorme y dura incluso fue doloroso".

Esta situación no me gustaba.

¿Qué clase de persona tiene una erección mientras escucha la conversación de una víctima de abuso?.

Me sentía enfermo.

Estaba enfermo.

Y no era un problema nuevo.

Tenía una larga historia de extrañas inclinaciones sexuales.

Era la razón por que a mis treinta y tres años todavía estoy soltero después de enviudar.

Y ella era tan solo una niña fracturada buscando una vida estable.

En mi profesión no era ético pensar así en una víctima.

Estar solo no quería decir que me sintiera solo, la verdad.

Me mantenía muy ocupado con el trabajo en el FBI.

Sin embargo, a menudo pensaba que sería bueno tener a alguien al llegar a casa, alguien con quien hablar, que no me hiciera sentir un bicho raro, aunque lo fuera y que tuvieramos gustos similares.

Me sentía muy atraído por las mujeres dañadas y fracturadas y ellas parecen sentirse atraídas por mi.

La atracción que sentía por Marinette Dupain hacía mi era por el similar parecido con Adrien. No había tanto en el sísico, tal vez en la edad y porte de rudeza.

Eso me alteraba, Henry había entregado su informe añadiendo esa descripción y beso también.

Desde entonces no tenía cara para mostrar ante mis superiores.

Ella tiene sus razones para buscarme si así lo desea, podía intuirlo muy claramente, pero sabía que era una atracción que solo tenía una salida.

No tomaría ventaja de una persona tan rota como ella.

No quería hacerlo

Más no podía evitarlo.

Recordé la noche que escribí el informe, trataba de permanecer impasible mientras escribía, pero ciertas frases continuamente saltaban hacía mí.

-Me hizo rogar por comida.

-Me pegó varias veces.

-Me obligó a correrme.

El informe parecía más una novela erótica que un expediente policiaco.

Hice una mueca al recordar a mi última amante, ella no podía correrse hasta que la tratara mal.

No quería fantasear de nuevo con Marinette.

No me iba a masturbar.

Tampoco iba a contratar alguna chica.

Bajé hasta el suelo y comencé a hacer flexiones como me fue posible.

Estaba cansado y mis músculos protestaban.

Las once y media de la noche no era la hora adecuada para esto.

Mis músculos gritaban, pero era mejor que la alternativa.

Me esforcé hasta que el sudor me corrió por la espalda y mi estómago se estremeció, hasta que mis brazos amenazaron con rendirse.

Hasta que no hubo una jodida oportunidad de que algo me inspirara lujuria.

Luego me daría una ducha y saltaría a mi cama.

Dormiría sin sueños.

________________________________________

El ruido me hace abrir los ojos de nuevo, estos comienzan arder.

Reviso la pantalla de mi móvil y el identificador de llamda me indica que es Henry.

Me debato en contestar o no, si es algo importante llamará por segunda vez. Y si no lo fuera también lo haría.

Así es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Que quieres?-Pregunto con mi voz adormilada.

-Son las 11:45 pm y tú ya estás durmiendo ¿Al caso eres un abuelo?-Grita.

-Mañana trabajo, hoy fue un día pesado. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Estoy en el Club Blair, ven a divertirte un rato-Al fondo podía escuchar la música-¡Es mi despedida de soltero, eres mi amigo! ¡Tienes que estar aquí!.

Rasco mi frente, solo a él se le ocurre hacer fiestas.

-¿Por qué haces una fiesta en miércoles? Sabes lo que hay en ese lugar Henry.

-Solo ven, prometo que tendrás diversión, invité a unas amigas-Y Henry colgó.

Me aventé de nuevo a la cama pensando en levantarme. No tenía humor para asistir a una fiesta entre semana.

Tenía que ir a la oficina al otro día con la cruda.

Más él es mi mejor amigo y pronto se casará con el chico de sus sueños.

Tengo que estar ahí con él.

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a buscar mi ropa.

__________________________________________

El club estaba lleno, más el cadenero me conocía y me dejó entrar.

La música cambiada de electrónica a una canción pop rápidamente, el DJ ponía la canción que pidieran.

Caminé entre la multitud buscando a mi amigo.

Henry bailaba con su novio sobre la pista, los eternos novios se hacían arrumacos acaramelados así que decidí caminar hasta la barra sin interrumpirlos, ya tendría tiempo para saludarlos.

No quería ser mal tercio entre ellos.

Miré por encima de la barra, en una seccón se podía ver a bailarines siendo latigados.

Otras chicas besándose frente a sus clientes.

En un club donde puedes encontrar de todo.

Pedí mi bebida y escuhé como un grupo de chicas se hablaban entre ellas detrás de mi.

-¡Hola! ¿Quieres jugar hoy?-Preguntó una pelinegra-Te miré desde que entraste y no tienes parejas-Su larga uña recorrió por encima de mi camisa.

-No-Mi voz salió firme demasiado para mi gusto, la miré de reojo y se llevó la mano al pecho.

-¡Oh! ¿Eres dominante?-Sus ojos brillaban-Soy una perfecta sumisa, estaré en la sala catorce esprándote.

Me giré a verla, era hermosa más no estaba interesado.

Me entregaron un chupito de tequila.

Extrañado miré al barman y él hizo una seña que alguien lo había enviado.

-No sabía que frecuentabas estos lugares.

No quise girarme a encarar esa voz, más ella se situó a un lado mío bebiendo el chupito de tequila de un golpe.

-Es mucho alcohol para ti-Respondí en su lugar.

-¿A caso el agente Luka anda en busca de una sumisa?.

Me giré a verla, lo primero que pude apreciar fue su sonrisa divertida bajo un labial rojo, sus ojos brillaban y su cabello le caía en ondas sobre el escote de su vestido negro.

-Estas preciosa-Susurré, si tenía suerte y sé que la tuve. ella no me escuchó.

-No me has contestado.

-No estoy interesado en una sumisa.

Marinette volvió a reír.

-Creo que ella estará esperando, entonces.

-No le dí ninguna respuesta-Sonreí.

-Toma-Me entregó un tequila-Esto sabe mejor.

-No soy fan del tequila.

Marinette metió su cabello detrás de su oreja, tragué saliva. Tenía tantas ganas de besar sus labios.

-Tomate esto, quita esa cara de amargado que te cargas y vamos a bailar para ser sincera pensé que no ibas a venir.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Ella esperaba por mí?.

-¿Por qué pensaste esp? Es la despedida de mi amigo.

-Has estado evitándome Luka, te he llamado disculpando mi salida inoportuna de viaje y nunca fuite capaz de contestar el teléfono.

-Tenía trabajo-Mentí.

-Te hablé a la agencia también-Hizo una mueca.

-Para ser sincero pensé que ya te habías encontrado a tu mafioso, ¿que querías? ¿que lo arrestara?.

-Félix me terminó.

Levanté una ceja.

-¿Relación tormentosa?-Pregunté con algo de sarcasmo.

Bebió más tequila.

-No te burles el no quiere nada o al menos me olvidó, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi terrible vida amorosa.

-Pronto volverá por ti-Me encogí de hombros y ahora yo bebí de golpe el tequila. El líquido pasó quemando mi garganta-Ahora mueve tu trasero y bailemos.

-Esperaba que lo pidieras.

Marinette fue jalándome para que me levantara.

No opuse resistencia.

Y caminé junto a ella hasta la pista de baile donde no había espacio.

Ella me entrego más tequila y lo bebí, no sabía hasta donde iba a parar está noche, más trataría de estar en mis sentidos.


	24. Capitulo 23

Luka:

¿Dónde mierda estabamos?

¿Había tomado media botella de tequila?.

Estaba comenzando hacer un efecto negativo en mi.

Desde mi asiento volteo a ver a las bailarinas enjauladas, una de ellas lleva un collar con varios cascabeles de neón, en sue pequeño pero redondo culo, una larga cola de gato y mi lado lujurioso comienza a despertar.

Aparto la mirada y la azabache se atraviesa riendo a mi lado, bebe de golpe un poco más de alcohol mientras brinca con Will y vuelven a sentarse cuando Henry se los pide, él gira una botella y mira divertido a su novio mientres le grita algo, claro que Will se pone de pie y comienza a bailar frente a el muy "sexy".

Aparto la mirada y vuelvo a ver a una chica caminar sola a la barra.

Llevo meses sin tener un buen polvo, pero esto sería rápido solo para quitar la urgencia.

Paso mis manos por mi cara tal vez ella me de alivio por lo que queda de la noche, necesito llegar hasta ella, así que decido ponerme de pie.

Aún puedo hacerlo sin tambalearme.

-¿Ya te vas?-El brazo de Marinette me detiene, la observo ella también se pone de pie.

Trato de pensas en darle una excusa para que no me siga, pero mi mente no se le ocurre nada solo mirar su escote y del escote a su cara para volver bajar a ese escote.

Jodido alcohol.

¿Por qué tenía que venir hoy? Y comportarse de esa forma, ella trataba de calentarme.

-Yo, tengo que... que trabajar mañana-Mis palabras salen atropelladamente, ella sonríe.

-¿Puedes dejarme en mi casa?-Toma su bolso, se que no espera mi respuesta porque ya se esta despidiendo de Will.

-Mis llaves-Henry me las avienta y las atrapo con una mano-Iré en servicio de taxi, no puedo manejar. Por favor cuida mi precioso auto.

-Lo recojes en la agencia.

Ya ni miro a la barra, se que la preciosa chica no está y esta noche recurriré al dolor de mi erección.

Una vez que se despidieron tomo la mano de Marinette y me doy la vuelta para salir del club.

-¡Gracias por venir!-Grita Will.

Niego con la cabeza sin mirarlo, se que mañana no se va a presentar a trabajar.

Camino rápidamente entre la gente esquivándola.

-¿Por qué estás tan raro?-Se queja Marinette detrás de mi.

-Yo estoy bien.

-No es cierto, es como si estuvieras molesto conmigo. Te quiero ver sonriente Luka.

Una vez fuera del club, suelto su mano y respiro el aire frío.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas.

Camino rápido por el estacionamiento hasta el auto de Hanry, los tacones de Marinette vienen detrás de mi.

-¡Luka, espera!-Me giro a verla, ella choca contra mi pecho y yo suelto una risa-¡En serio, no sé que me pasa hoy!.

Sus manos las pasa por mi mejilla, puedo sentir como la piel de todo mi cuerpo se estremeció con su contacto.

-Estás ebria, el alcohol tiene un efecto extraño en ti.

-No lo estoy, aún se lo que hago.

Y me besa, une sus labios contra los míos delicadamente.

Tomo su cintura pegándola más a mi y la beso con más intensidad haciéndole soltar un jadeo.

¡Justo lo que iba a evitar hoy, es lo que hago!.

¡Necesito más que un caliente beso!.

La tomo de las nalgas para cargarla y ella abre sus piernas enredandolas en mi cadera, escucho su vestido abrirse.

Ella ríe en mis labios.

Beso su cuello y la recargo en la parte trasera del auto de Henry, sin hacer el menor movimiento para evitar la alarma que aún no ha sido desactivada.

Su aroma comienza a volverme loco, y voy bajando una de mis manos acariciando su pierna suave por dentro de la falda de su vestido.

Ella jadea contra mis labios una vez que voy haciendo a un lado sus bragas húmedas. Puedo sentir los húmedos pliegues de su coño.

Quiero lamerlos hasta hacerla venirse.

Saco mis dedos y los chupo saboreando su sabor para volverlos a meter.

Sus gemidos van tomando volumen cuando con mi dedo presiono su clitoris.

-No grites tanto podría venir el guardia.

Asiente mordiendo su labio.

Vuelvo a sacarlos y mis manos van subiendo por su cintura por encima del vestido.

Bajo sus tirante de sus hombros y el escote se abre más dejando ver sus redondos y firmes senos sin sujetador.

Los acaricio ante su mirada.

La observo mientras los aprieto más, sus gestos son adorables y excitantes a la vez.

Tomo un pezón con mi boca, succionandolo y después lo muerdo.

Ella trata de callar su gemido.

Beso sus labios de nuevo y con el comando a distancia quito el seguro del coche.

-Vamos a dentro.

La tomo de la cintura bajandola, Marinette pone una mano en mi pecho deteniéndome.

-Necesito hacer algo primero-Jadeo cuando besa mi cuello, una de sus manos aprieta mi erección. H mi miembro y se loa desabrochado mi pantalón sacando mi miembro-¡Siempre quise hacer esto!-Susurra en mi oído.

Miro como ella se pone de rodillas frente a mi y me da una sonrisa para después humedecer sus labios y pasar su lengua por mi miembro.

Mi respiración está ruidosa y soy consciente de los gemidos roncos que me está arrancando cada vez que pasa su lengua.

Comienza a chuparlo más metiendo y sacando. Es increíble la imagen de tenerla así frente a mí.

Tomo su cabello azabache entre mis manos sin forzarla.

Pasa su lengua una vez más por mis testiculos y estos se llenan más.

Con una mano tomo a mi miembro y se lo meto a su boca y saco haciendo un efecto succión ininterrumpido.

Vuelvo a meterlo y sacarlo.

Esto me garantiza un buen orgasmo podía sentirlo cerca si seguía succionando de esa manera mientras lo sacaba y metía de su boca.

-¿Quieres que me corra dentro de tu boca?-Dije entre jadeos sacando mi miembro de sus labios.

-¡Te quiero dentro de mí ahora!-Jadéo-Te necesito.

Apretó unas veces más y no pude evitar soltar un gemido.

La ayudé a ponerse de pie, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápido al igual que su respiración.

Miré de de reojo que al menos nadie estuviera saliendo del club, estar en el estacionamiento subterraneo aún no nos garantizaba nada.

-¿Crees que alguien nos escuchó?.

Miré su cuerpo desnudo, solo unas diminutas brgas de encaje tapaban su húmedo coño.

-Esperemos que no-Me senté a su lado tratando de calmar mi respiración-No sería muy buena noticia si encuentran un agente del FBI follando en un estacionamiento.

Soltó una risa.

Pero de nuevo mis pensamientos se perdieron cuando una de sus manos acaricio mi pecho por encima de mi camisa, esta bajó hasta mi dolorosa erección.

Dejé caer mi cabeza al respaldo del asiento.

-Ven para acá Marinette-Bajé sus bragas y ella levantó sus piernas permitiendo quitarlas del todo al igual que sus tacones.

Empujé mis jeans hasta los tobillos, y me coloqué un preservativo.

Se subió encima de mí, sus dedos envolvieron mi erección guiandolo hasta la entrada.

Estaba tan caliente, tan húmeda y la presión requerida para que entrara la punta dentro de ella hizo alusión a lo apretado que sería.

Levanté mis caderas y sentí deslizarme en ella un poco más profundo.

-¡Oh Luka!-Su cuerpo lo echó hacia adelante aferrándose a mi.

Su voz excitada era el mismo paraíso que estábamos creando.

La tomé de las caderas, entrando más de golpe.

La oí gritar, pero no pidió que me detuviera.

Sus brazos se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor de mi cabeza.

La dejé unos segundos hasta que tomé sus caderas y la ayudé a subir y bajar.

Era exquisita la sensación que me provocaba estar en su apretado interior.

Me moví de nuevo empujando un poco más fuerte contra ella.

-Más, Luka.

La tomé de su cabellera y mordí su cuello mientras volvía embestirla más y más.

-¡Oh, por favor!-Sus palabras eran gemidos suplicantes.

Mis movimientos se hicieron más fuerte, dejando la delicadeza a un lado.

Miré sus pechos moviéndose al ritmo de mis embestidas.

Ella estaba persiguiendo un orgasmo que casi llegaba.

Una y otra vez saliendo de su interior y entrando cada vez más fuerte.

Y cuando llegó su esperado orgasmo fue demasiado duro y rápido haciéndole gritar más fuerte.

La follé a través de su clímax.

Sus pequeños músculos internos se contrajeron alrededor de mí, sus piernas estaban rígidas, y sus sonidos me rogaban que redujera la velocidad.

No podía. Y no quería, el siguiente sería yo.

Seguí golpeando en ella hasta que su orgasmo se calmó. Mordí uno de sus hombros fuertemente, ella se quejó gimiendo. Eso solo hizo que mis testículos se apretaran más preparandose y cerré los ojos perdiendome en la sensación de ser vaciado.

Podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones descontroladas, ella dijo algo que no entendí con claridad hasta que mi orgasmo disminuyó lentamente.

Su cara la tenía escondida en mi cuello.

Sus pechos estaban sudorosos.

Por debajo de mi camisa también lo estaba yo.

Aún sin salirme de ella, acaricié sus cabellos.

Suspiró.

-No siento mis piernas-Dijo con voz débil-¡Y tengo tanta hambre!.

-Te llevaré a comer en algún lugar de 24 horas, ¿esta bien?

-No, al menos que solo me quieras llevar con bragas.

Reí ante su respuesta, tenía razón, su vestido estaba roto y sus bragas perdidas en algún lugar del auto de Henry.

-Iré a buscar en la cajuela, a veces Henry trae camisas de más-

-Eso me salvaría la vida.

Fui quitándola de encima de mí, una vez fuera deñ auto abroché de nuevo mi pantalón y tiré el condón usado.

Busqué las cosas de Henry, traía varias playeras de polo.

Aún conservan la nota de la lavandería.

-Eso servirá-Dijo detrás de mí. Abrazándome y parándose de puntillas para besar mi nuca.

-Es una lásticma que tengas que vestirte, quería arriesgarme a conducir contigo desnuda.

-Y hambrienta-Apretó una de mis nalgas-Sobre todo eso, tengo hambre.

Le entregué la playera y ella se la puso, le quedaba hasta medio muslo.

Yo hice lo mismo con otra playera.

-Te pediré algo de comida en cuanto lleguemos a tú casa.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo más Luka?.

-Te escucho, pero no prometo nada si se trata de asaltar algún restaurante de cinco estrellas-Sonreí.

-Solo quiero que te quedes a dormir conmigo-Ella agachó la mirada, tal vez avergonzada-Quiero sentir que se siente dormir de a cucharita por primera vez.

Besé su frente y la abracé.

Era estúpidamente adorable.

-Solo por hoy cederé a tu petición.


	25. Capitulo 24

Día: 72

-¿En serio agente Luka? ¡Tuviste sexo en mi auto, maldito puerco!-La voz de Henry parece hacer eco en las paredes

Froto mis pulgares en la frente, respiro profundo y calmado.

Todas las oficinistas y demás oficiales están mirando por la puerta abierta de mi oficina.

Miro a Henry que tiene una mano en la cintura y sobre rasgado del preservativo que usé con Marinette.

-¿Puedes al menos cerrar la puerta?-Trato de sonreír fingiendo ser amable.

Henry cierra la puerta y vuelve a su posición inicial.

-Ahora contesta maldito degenerado, Will casi me termina por esto, piensa que le fui infiel.

-Pense que se tenían mucha confianza-Digo con maldad.

-Si la tenemos pero después de andar coqueteando con un camarero se enojó-Hace una mueca como si tratara de recordar-¡Pero ese no es el punto! Ahora responde a mi pregunta.

-Sí, tuvimos sexo en tu auto. ¿Cual es el problema? Lo mismo hiciste tú con tu novio en el mío.

-Eso fue hace un año y te pusiste como loco, ¿recuerdas? ¡Me hiciste pagar una indemnización!.

-¡Claro que me puse como loco! ¡Dejaste semen en el parabrisas!-Tan solo recordarlo me daba rabia todavía-Ahora si me permites, tengo mucho trabajo.

-No, aún no termino amigo mío-Henry ahora está mirándome divertido.

-¿Qué necesitas Henry?.

-Bueno vengo hacer un negocio contigo, aún no lo he pensado bien pero ya sabes que mi auto cuenta con cámara de seguridad interna así que...

Me levanto de golpe, la silla choca conra la pared haciendo más escandalo.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora me tienes grabado?.

-¡Sí, tengo el video porno del agente Luka!-Sonríe con triunfo y orgulloso-Pensaba subirlo a una de esas páginas que ahora pagan por tus videos caseros, dudo que me den mucho.

Esto no puede pasar, un video así llevaría mi reputación al carajo en las oficinas del FBI.

-¿Estás loco?.

-Ofrece entonces.

-¿Qué necesitas a cambio? ¿Dinero? ¿Otro auto? Dime cual es el precio.

Henry se río por mis palabras desesperadas.

-Deberías ver tu cara agente, estás con las emociones a flor de piel.

-Habla Henry.

-Pensaba en un trío-Dijo seriamente.

Me quedé congelado y lleno de horror.

¿Este es mi mejor amigo?.

-¡Estás de broma! ¿Verdad? ¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea Henry! Eres un jodido enfermo.

-Sí lo soy, pero pensándolo bien, jamás tendrías tanta suerte como para tener el culito de mi amado, en cambio en el video se puede ver muy bien a Marinette saltar encima de ti.

Suspiré pesadamente.

-¿Que quieres Henry? Estás agotando mi paciencia.

-Dime, ¿ya es tu novia?.

-No.

-Oh vaya, entonces solo estaban ebrios, Will dice que a lo mejor tú la amas.

-¿Él también lo sabe?.

-No le tengo secretos a mi futuro esposo, además esa fue la prueba que me salvó, pensaba que en serio me tiré al camarero-Henry hizo una pausa-Fue sexo por borrachos.

Eso era una afirmación que una pregunta, podría asegurar que Dupain estaba despechada y necesitada esa noche al igual que yo.

-Solo fue sexo Henry, no le voy a pedir que se case conmigo ahora.

-¿Pero te gustaría?.

-No-Y no mentía, después de Aurora ya no quise saber de bodas.

-¿Que sientes por ella Luka?.

-No lo sé con exactitud.

-Sabes que tienes que dejar ir a Aurora de tus recuerdos para poder tener una pareja, al igual que ella a Félix y a Adrien.

¿Qué era esto? Terapia por parte de Henry, ¿después de sus chantajes?.

-La única diferencia es, ella está muerta y ellos aún están vivos.

Henry se acomodó en mi escritorio con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Crees que Adrien esté vivo? Digo el murió, hay actas y todo eso, su madre le disparó, Marinette quedó con un trauma.

-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que tal vez todo fue una farsa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?.

-Estoy investigando a Félix y tengo registros de movimientos bancarios donde hay una persona que es su hermano tiene acceso a sus cuentas.

-Esa familia es extraña a pesar que esta rota. ¿No tendrán algún otro hermano?.

-Según la información solo son mujeres con dos varones ellas son solteras y Félix sería el único hermano varón después de la muerte de su gemelo.

-¡Esto se está calentando Luka! ¿Quién es el otro? ¿Cómo le dirás a Marinette?.

-No puedo decirle que tiene un fantasma con otro nombre cerca, tengo que estar seguro que no es Adrien.

-¡Dios! Si él estuviera vivo, todo esto sería un infierno, sería un círculo vicioso.

-Todavía no está confirmado que sea él, seguiré buscando información, tengo poco tiempo para hacer algo al respeco, me han dado un puesto lo que significa que me van a transferir a otro lugar.

-¡Espera! ¿Me dejarás?.

-Tú ya no estarás solo, estarás casado tal vez con cinco bebés perritos o gatos.

-Pero Marinette, ¿ella qué?. Sí Adrien resurge de las cenizas vendrá por ella.

Había pensado en eso, tenía muchas opciones y no sabría cual sería la respuesta de ella.

-No creo que se resista ir con él, ha estado esperando ese momento.

-¿Tiene otra opción? Por su salud mental no sería recomendable un encuentro con Adrien.

-La invitaré a Egipto conmigo.

-Espero que acepte-Henry fingió llorar-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes para estar aquí todavía?.

-Menos de un mes.

-¡Eso es muy poco tiempo para organizar mi boda!.

-Tendrás que darte prisa, ahora volviendo al tema principal. ¿Ya me darás el video?.

-¿Aceptarás el trío?.

Marinette:

Llegué a la tienda de trajes de novio sólo quince minutos tarde por culpa del tráfico en la zona, Will ya estaba dentro probando su traje blanco.

Mientras tanto yo me sentaba en un sofá demasiado fino con una copa de champagne que la dependienta me ofreció amablemente.

Bebí por sorbos pequeños, viendo de lejos todos los trajes de hombre y mujer que tenían en los maníquies.

-Ya me llevas ventaja.

Sonreí a Luka, venía entrando a la sala donde estaba.

Besó mi mejilla y le ofrecí la copa.

-Hace apenas llegué y tengo que elegir un vestido de dama o algo así.

-Tu cara de felicidad me dice que te diviertes mucho por aquí.

-Lo sé, es frustante elegir entre tantos hermosos modelos ¿y tú que?.

-Estoy en las mismas, tengo que elegir mi traje de padrino.-Luka tomó mi mano dejando un beso-Te vez hermosa kulta.

Solté una risa al igual que él.

-¡No entiendo que significa eso! Sería como "Te vez hermosa de bruja.

-¡Demasiado lejos!.

-¡Dame la traducción!.

-Te la diré después quiero que tengas tus propias conclusiones.

-¿Hola? ¿Es que nadie va a hacerme caso?-Preguntó Will frente a nosotros-El día que se casen no pienso hacerles caso yo tampoco cuando estés de vestidos de novia.

-Lo lamento Will, estás-Luka se puso de pie frente a él-¡Fabuloso!.

-¡Gracias! Casi me sonrojo agente Luka, ¿qué haces por aquí?.

Will traía un traje blanco, digno de un novio.

-Tu novio vino a joderme el día.

-Imagino el motivo-Sonrió, Luka hizo una mueca-¿Qué dices Marinette?.

-¡Realmente hermoso!-Le aplaudí.

-¿En serio? ¡Creo que voy a llorar! Bueno antes de eso quiero que elijan sus respectivos trajes, el color será lila para mi madrina y el padrino traje azul oscuro ¿Están de acuerdo?.

-¿Tengo opciones?-Preguntó Luka.

-No.

-Entonces buscaré un traje de pingüino azul.

Me puse de pie no muy convencida el color "lila" el morado degradado ya no estaba en mis favoritos.

Conseguimos pasar el resto de la mañana sin mayores sobresaltos, compré el vestido perfecto en color cielo. Will no se opuso ante el color, ya que el modelo le había gustado a él.

Finalmente cuando pusimos un pie fuera del local Will tuvo la brillante idea de invitar a sus padrinos a comer, era una muestra de agradecimiento, sin embargo era todo una trampa.

-Estas son las opciones de menú-Dijo, sacando de su mochila una pila de cartulinas, al tiempo que nos sentábamos en la terraza.

-¿Qué es esto?-La cara de Luka se había retorcido en una mueca que se encontraba entre el espanto y la decepción.

-Ya te lo he dicho, menús para la boda-Contestó Will restándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano enjoyada.

-¡Pensé que ibamos a comer!-Dije, mientras examinaba los menús.

-Y comeremos-Will le hizo una seña a la camarera, que en un segundo estuvo a su lado.

Descubrí que tenía un fuerte efecto en las mujeres aunque estuvieran en su lado contrario para él.

-Tengo la sospecha de que esto es trabajo-Recriminó Luka.

Will lo ignoró y empezó a repartir las cartulinas.

-Primero empezaremos con los entrantes, luego los primeros, seguido de los segundos. Para terminar echaremos un vistazo a los postres.

-¡Qué casualidad! Esa es exactamente el orden en el que yo me como mi comida-Luka sonrió con sarcasmo.

Le hice una seña a la camarera con la misma gracia que Will.

No hubo resultado alguno.

-¿Qué les parece la copa de langostinos?-Preguntó Will.

-A mí me atrae más la vichisoisse-opiné.

-A mi me gusta más el salmorejo, es muy cordobés-Dijo Luka.

Oímos suspirar a Will y nos giramos hacia él, que nos miraba con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Podemos concentrarnos, por favor?.

Los tres a la vez volvimos a centrar la mirada en los menús.

-Me gusta el salpicón de marisco como primer plato. Es fresquito y de buen gusto-Dijo Luka.

-Sí, pero no puedo poner langostinos y salpicón.

-¿De donde te has sacado que es de buen gusto?-Pregunté.

-Henry me dijo que lo intentara-Se volvió hacia Will-Pon salmorejo de primero.

-A mí me gusta más la vichysoisse-Opiné.

-A mí me gusta más el salmorejo, es muy cordobés-Dijo Luka, llevándome la contraria.

En ese momento volvió el camarero con los menús, lo cual fue una suerte, porque le iba a dar pelea a Luka, sin embargo Will parecía no tenernos ni un poco de paciencia.

Con muy buen tino pidió agua sin gas para todos, y cuando el camarero desapareció restaurante adentro nos miró.

Por un momento me dio pena mi comportamiento.

-Sé que les da igual. Pero los necesito. Son mis mejores amigos y los necesito de verdad. No puedo hacer esto sin ustedes-Le empezó a temblar un poco la voz-Henry no quiere involucrarse, dice que son cosas de mala suerte y sin embargo elija lo que elija estará bien. Pero sé que no es así, sé que a Cruella de Vil le parecerá todo mal.

-¿Quién es Cruella de Vil?-Pregunté.

-Cruella de Vil es la madre de Henry y, por ende, la futura suegra-Respondió Luka.

-Seguro que hasta tiene un abrigo hecho con piel de perritos-Sonrió triste Will-Ella apoya a Henry en su orientación sexual, pero no me quiere a mí y no cuento con mis padres.

-No llores, todo va a salir bien-Le dije tendiéndole la mano-Vamos a dejar de hacer el tonto y te vamos a ayudar. Va a ser la mejor boda de la historia.

-De eso estoy seguro-Afirmó Luka.

-Yo sólo planeo casarme una vez.

Volvimos a tomar los menús.

-Empecemos de nuevo.

Al final conseguimos ponernos más o menos de acuerdo y mandamos a Will bastante contento a su casa.

Habíamos logrado reducir a cuatro los posibles menús, de los que sólo podía salir ganador uno.

_____________________

Doblo mis piernas en el taburete de la cocina y meto la primera cucharada de sopa a mi boca, Luka termina de lavarse las manos y secándose con una toalla se acerca a mí.

-No deberías comer tanto.

-Estoy esperando a que me digas eso que es tan importante-Aún no entendía nada, pero desde que llegamos a su departamento esta muy misterioso el hombro.

-Bueno procura no tener nada en la boca cuando te lo diga, no quiero que manches la alfombra la señora de la limpieza no vendrá en estos días.

-Te compro una nueva, de eso no te quejes.

-Siendo así, hay otra en mi habitación por si quieres vomitarla-Luka se ríe y yo le hago segunda-Hoy hablé con Henry.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Al caso me internaran de nuevo en su hospital?.

-¡Cállate y escucha Kulta?.

-Está bien, pero me dirás que significa eso también.

-Te dije que sacarás tus propias conclusiones-El se recargó en la barra-Henry tiene un video triple x de nosotros.

Comencé a toser, soltando mi plato de sopa al suelo.

Luka negó y golpeó mi espalda.

-¿Estás bien Kulta?-Niego varias veces aún doblada y tratando de respirar-Creo que llamaré a emergencias.

Luka camina hasta el teléfono y comienza a teclear.

-¡No!-Grito con voz ahogada-¡Estoy bien!.

¡Mentira! Mi garganta ahora arde al igual que mi nariz. Podría jurar que hasta los fideos salieron por ahí.

Limpio mi cara y mi boca con el dorso de mi mano y camino hasta el lavamanos.

Una vez más calmada, miro a Luka que está con una cara de incredulidad aguantando una carcajada.

-Es la cosa más vergonzosa que me ha pasado-Susurro.

-¿Estás mejor?.

Limpia con un paño mi cara húmeda y sonríe.

-Sí, ahora explícame sobre el video porno donde nosotros somos los protagonistas y henrye tiene en su poder.


	26. Capitulo 25

Día: 76

-¿Donde se supones que estamos?-Miro a mi alrededor cuando cruzo las puertas corredizas, del loca lo bastante lujoso y recatado, lleno de flores naturales y joyas de fantasía en jarrones-¿Es una agencia?

-Es el mejor lugar de la zona para organizar bodas, después de lo que pasó con ustedes y mis menús decidí que contrataré una organizadora de eventos-Will toma asiento y cruza sus piernas, comienza a hojear una revista de modas-Por cierto saque la cita a tú nombre.

-¿A mi nombre? Bueno no le veo lo malo-Me siento a un lado de él, mi cuerpo se sume en los cómodos silñlones de piel con estampado de Animal Zuo.

-Sí, espero que la chica que nos atienda no sea una homofóbica cuando me vea, ya varias agencias me han discriminado por lo mismo.

Ahora entendia su preocupación.

-Estoy segura de que ella no querrá que la golpeé por eso, eres un amor Wi y estoy segura que te amará.

Will rió a carcajadas llamando la atención de los demás clientes.

-¡Eso te convierte en mi mejor amiga!

-Y madrina de honor, solo por eso espero tener el plato más grande de comida.

-Estarás en zona VIP.

-¿Señorita Marinette Dupain?-Una chica morena con una tabla en su mano se paró frente a mí-¿Es usted?

-Sí.

-Soy Camila Cabello, mi deber es llevarla hasta su organizadora de bodas, ya la está esperando.

Me pongo de pie al igual que Will quién toma mi brazo muy nervioso.

Pasamos por unos pasillos y entramos a una pequeña sala donde esta una mujer de espaldas arreglando unos catálogos.

-Sus clientes han llegado-Anuncia la chica a mi lado-Es la señorita Marinette Dupain.

-¿Dupain?-Pregunta girándose, me mira de arriba a abajo, como si hubiese visto un fantasma-Déjanos a solas Camila.

Siento como si mi cuerpo se queda sin sangre, sin poder reaccionar para salir corriendo de ahí, lo único que hago es tomar más fuerte del brazo de Will quién se pone firme también al ver nuestras reacciones, tal vez el no entienda nada aún.

Detrás de nosotros cierran la puerta.

-Toma asiento querida Marinette, mucho tiempo sin saber de tu vida después de que escapaste de tú propia boda. Murío la loca de Fer. Murío mi madre, murío mi hermano. La Mafia Agreste se destruyó. Deberías estar orgullosa de tu logro- Sonríe-Solo te agradezco que mi padre este preso.

-Tú eres Ashley Agreste-Susurro.

-Así es.

Ella se acerca tendiendo su mano hacia mi.

Yo retrocedo inmediatamente.

-¡Oh! Pero no me tengas miedo, no te haré daño, yo no mato ni secuestro como mi familia-Frunce sus labios-Estoy comenzando por mi cuenta.

Ella mira todo a su alrededor orgullosa, yo no puedo apartar la mirada de ella.

Algo me dice que puede ser otra loca como Fer.

-Creo que deberíamos de irnos-Dice Will.

-No, ustedes están aquí por su boda-Ella se sienta en el sofá y tiende varios catálogos a nosotros.-No quiero arruinar su mágico momento de novios así que retomemos esto, solo qué, Marinette si fue algo muy significativo para todos los Agreste.

-Ya no quiero su ayuda muchas gracias-Will entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me jala frente a el para salir.

-Como ustedes gusten. Y felicidades-Sonríe-¡A Félic le dará gusto saber de tu boda!-Grita antes que la puerta se cierre detrás de nosotros.

Caminamos rápidamente hasta el estacionamiento sin soltarnos de las manos aún, una vez en el vehículo subimos y Will lo pone en marcha saliendo del lugar.

¿Esto era una pesadilla?

¿Dijo Félix?

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta mirándome de reojo.

Inhalo y exhalo varias veces.

Félix.

Félix.

Félix.

-Si creo que sí, ella no nos sigue ¿verdad?-Me giro viendo por la ventanilla buscando un auto sospechoso o algo que se le asemeje.

-Tranquila no hay nadie.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Will.

Él hace una mueca tratando de sonreír.

-Yo soy el culpable, no debí dar tu nombre a la primera agencia que me pareció bonita.

-Creí que eran los mejores.

Will maneja rápido alejándose de la zona.

-Ya no estoy seguro de eso, Luka va a querer matarme.

-No tiene porque enterarse. No todo el tiempo tendrá que cuidarme.

-Oh te apuesti que ese agente ahorita está recibiendo información sobre esto, no sé si tiene cámaras por toda la ciudad o qué hace pero por eso lo van a ascender.

-¿En serio?-Will tiene cara de preocupación-¿Lo van a ascender?

-¿No lo sabías?-Murmura por de bajo, niego moviendo mi cabeza-¡Lo siento! ¡Estoy tan nervioso! ¡Jamás había estado frente a un Agreste muy de cerca!

-Solo busquemos otra agencia y comencemos lo más pronto posible con la boda.

-Que no se propiedad de los Agreste.

-¡Esta vez espero que no saquen armas!

___________________________

Luka camina de un lado a otro frente a nosotros.

Su cara sigue roja de coraje.

-Después de la agencia, ¿a dónde fueron?-Pregunta de nuevo.

-Fuimos a un bar-Vuelvo a decir.

-¿Por qué no llamaste?

-¡Luka no todo el tiempo serás mi niñero!-Me remuevo en el sillón donde estoy siendo interrogada. Luka me mira achicando sus ojos.

-A ver Kulta no creo que esté entendiendo la gravedad de esto-Él se pone frente a mí-¡Ashley pudo haberte hecho daño! Aún ere mi responsabilidad.

-Lo sé, pero no lo hizo, nos retiramos del lugar rápidamente y no nos siguió.

-Eso piensan ustedes, lo mejor será que salgamos de esta ciudad lo más pronto posible.

-He pensado en eso Luka, pero no quiero huir como si yo les debiera algo.

-¡No les debes nada! Pero no creo que lo piensen igual. ¿Las palabras de Ashley ya las olvidaste?.

-No.

Luka se sienta en el suelo, toma mi mano y la besa.

-Solo estoy preocupado por ti.

-Me ha dicho Will que te van a ascender. ¿Eso que significa?.

-Sí lo harán.

-¿Te irás de esta ciudad?.

-¿Vendrías conmigo si acepto ese puesto?-Me mira a los ojos. Son oscuros. Y no hay nada de felicidad en ellos-Si te dejo aquí solo correrías peligro y no lo voy a permitir.

-También me iré Luka, lo he pensado necesito tiempo a solas.

Él frunce el ceño.

-¿Cuando te irás?

-He pensado hacerlo después de la boda de Will y Henry, mantendré contacto contigo para que no esté estresado.

-Al menos ya entiendes que no te quiero en esta ciudad sola.

-Es hora de dejar todo atrás-Paso mis deos por sus cabellos oscuros.

-¿Tienes idea adonde irás?

-Irlanda, he bisto tantos lugares ese se me hace mágico-Sonrió-¿Tú adonde irás?

-Egipto, estáre cerca de mis padres de nuevo.

-Eso es grandioso, tengo planeado todo, ¿sabes? Quiero poner una pastelería o una tienda de algo, terminaré en línea mis estudios ya falta poco.

-Te voy a extrañar kulta.

-Yo también a ti.

Beso la mejilla de Luka y de reojo alcanzo a distinguir a Will que aún sigue estático en su mismo lugar.

-¿Quieren que me retire?-Sonríe-Digo por si el beso va más allá de la mejilla.

-¡Cállate Will!-Luka le avienta un cojín directo a su cabeza-¡Tú y tus locas ideas de una organizadora ponen en peligro a Marinette!

-¡No es su culpa!-Lo defiendo.

Will ríe.

-Ya le pedí disculpas. Ahora continuén en lo que estaban ¿Quieren que los grabe? ¡Traigo la cámara justo en mi mochila!

Entre risas miro a Luka.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-Luka asiente y camina hasta Will.

Lo sostiene de los brazos y yo corro hasta el teléfono.

Marque el número de Henry quíen contesto inmediatamente.

-¡Hola Doctor Henry!

-¡Auxilio mi amor me tienen secuestrado!-Grito Will rápidamente.


	27. Capitulo 26

Día:100

Miro a través del espejo mis ojos, estaban perfectamente maquillados al igual que mi cara, mi cabello medio recogido en un broche de orquídeas a juegos con mis aretes.

¿Qué era lo malo?

¡Oh! ¡Sí!

El jodido vestido.

-¿Estas lista?-Escucho a Will gritar desde la planta baja.

Juraría que ya escucho sus pasos por las escaleras.

-¡Odio este vestido Will!-Grito, tratando de abrochar de nuevo el último botón y este vuelve a negarse a permanecer en su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta una vez adentro de la habitación.

-¡Lo mismo me pregunto yo! ¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que tantos pastelitos que te manda Luka te están cobrando la cuenta.

-¿Me estas diciendo gorda?-Creo que tenía razón, la mayoria de los días Luka me mandaba cajas de pastelitos con alguna nota graciosa.

-¡Llenita!

Miro a Will, y quedó boquiabierta, realmente luce radiante en su traje de novio.

-¡Te ves increíble Wi! ¡Demasiado guapo para una portada de revista diría yo!

-¡Me pondrás todo rojo!

-¡Henry tiene mucha suerte-Trato de abrazarlo sin estropear el traje-¡El botón m está matando de coraje!

-¡Esta noche se va a sorprender!-Sonríe sonrojado-Tengo dos horas todavía de sobre, así que arreglaremos ese botón-Gira sobre sus talones y busca en su buró-Solo necesito mi neceser.

-La verdad puedo ir en jeans y camiseta para tapar mi longita.

-Mi madrina no puede ir así, acuérdate que vas de pareja con mi padrino. Henry me mandó una foto de Luka se veía super guapo, no tanto como mi novio pero si se dan un tiro.

-Los dos se verán muy bien.

-¡Uhm creo que alguien está enamorada!-Will suelta un suspiro y comienza a trabajar en mi vestido.

-¡Oh no! Yo no...-Trato de responder coherentemente sin embargo Will solo responde con un "aja"-Luka y yo dejamos en claro que solo seremos amigos.

-¿Con derecho?

-Un poco de eso tal vez pero nada más.

-Los dos son unos cobardes para enamorarse y decirse un al otro que se darán una oportunidad.

-Ya estas hablando como Henry.

-¡El psicologo soy yo no ese farsante!-Sonríe-Está listo tu botón, por favor dile a Luka que cuando quite tu vestido sea paciente y no rompa el pequeño botón.

Hago una mueca tratando de contener una risa.

_________________________________

-¡La limusina está abajo ya!-Will corre hasta el espejo y vuelve a sonreírse así mismo.

-¡Estás increíble!-Y no estaba mintiendo, él lucia muy bien.

-¡Me voy a casar!-Grita emocionado.

-¡Con el amor de tu vida!

-¡Cuando me enoje no tengo que asesinarlo! ¿verdad?

-¡Respira profundo!-El claxon vuelve a sonar repetidas veces-¡¿Por qué mierda no puede esperar!?

-¡Tú respira profundo! ¡Es hora de irnos a mi boda!

Tomo el brazo de Will y salimos los dos de su casa.

A fuera esta la limusina aparcada, color negra con flores blancas y rojas de adorno.

El copiloto sale del vehículo y nos abre la puerta.

Le damos las gracias. Y una vez dentro los dos gritamos como dos niños pequeños.

La limusina comienza a andar a una velocidad regular.

-¡No puedo creer que me vaya a casar!

Tomo la botella de champagne que nos han dejado en el cubículo con hielo y sirvo dos copas.

-¡Brindemos por tu felicidad, la tuya, la de Henry!-Chocamos las copas y damos el primer sorbo-Porque todo esto dure mucho para ustedes.

-Pasamos muchas cosas difíciles para estar juntos.

-Creo que eso lo pasan todas las parejas-Respondo volviendo a beber.

-Maldito Henry pensé que jamás me iba a casar con él.

-Estamos a dos minutos del salón-Tomo la mejilla de Will y la pellizco-No deberías pensar en eso ahora.

-¡Tienes razón!

Nuestros cuerpos se lanzan para el frente, suelto la copa al igual que Will para meter las manos y no golpearnos cuando la limusina frena de golpe y caemos de nuestros asientos.

Por unos segundos estamos aturdidos.

Miro a Will quién trata de sentarse de nuevo y limpia su traje.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunto volviendo la mirada a la alfombra donde quedó tirada mi cartera.

-¡Hijo de puta!-Grita Will.

Soy consciente cuando la puerta se abre de su lado.

-¿A quién mierda le has llamado así?

Levanto la vista hasta la puerta, un hombre de camisa floral sostiene la puerta, detrás de sus lentes tiene una mirada dura, sus cabellos rubios alborotados.

Entre abro la boca para poder decir algo.

La mano de Will toma la mía para ayudarme a levantarme, él gruñe, Will me suelta de inmediato.

Sé que los dos lo estamos viendo.

No es un sueño, ¿verdad?

Limpio mi vestido de alguna pelusa y subo el tirante.

Jalo un poco el saco de Will sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Como me veo?-Murmuro tan bajo que tal vez no me escucho.

-En shock-Contesta igual de bajito.

El rubio sonríe arrogante.

¡Nos escuchó!

Mis bragas se mojan.

Creo que moriré.

Mi corazón golpea mis costillas muy fuerte.

-Baja del coche-No pregunta, no es una sugerencia. Él esta ordenando. Me está ordenando.

¡Tanto tiempo sin escuchar su maravillosa voz!

Su perfume llega hasta mi nariz.

Siento que debo protesta sin embargo paso aun lado de Will y este me sostiene.

-¿En serio lo harás?-Pregunta muy preocupado.

-¡Suéltala si quieres permanecer con vida pelirrojo!

Will lo mira y vuelve a mirarme.

-¡No te tengo miedo Agreste!

El rubio saca un arma y apunta a su frente.

-¡Ahora repitelo sin mojar tus pantalones hijo de tu perra madre!

-¡Déjalo!-Grito-Él no tiene nada que ver aquí.

-Baja del coche Marinette.

Me giro a Will, él está desconcertado y dudoso al igual que yo.

-Wi, me iré con él-Beso su mejilla-No te preocupes por mi.

-Te buscaremos le diré a Luka.

-¡No le digas nada a él, por favor, no quiero que termine esto derramando más sangre!

Bajo de la limusina y lo miro, ha estado escuchando todo.

Trato de enfrentarlo, pero él ni siquiera me mira.

-Baja tu arma y déjalo ir.

Félix guarda el arma, en un movimiento rápido y brusco toma mis mejillas y besa mis labios.

Por unos segundos es suave y otros se vuelve salvaje.

Nuestras respiraciones se agitan y se vuelven ruidosas, por unos segundo me pierdo en las sensaciones.

Gimo contra su boca cuando aprieta mi cuerpo a él, su lengua invade mi boca para después morder mis labios con sus perfectos dientes.

Me separo de él jadeando todavía mareada.

Lo miro desconcertada y las ganas de llorar me entran.

Estoy tan enojada que necesito gritar.

Con mi mano hecha puño golpeo su mejilla haciéndole girar.

Félix solo me mira y toca su mejilla.

Mis nudillos duelen y mucho.

Es el golpe más guerte que he dado.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Me dejaste!-Grito histérica-¡Rompiste mi corazón!

Félix sonríe mostrando sus hoyuelos y me hace enojar.

-¡No sabes cuanto te extrañé preciosa! ¡En serio perdóname!

-¡No! ¡Joder! ¡Dijiste que me olvidaste y ahora apareces como si nada!

-¿Quieres que me vaya de nuevo?-Golpeo de nuevo su rostro, esta vez con una bofetada-¡Deja de golpearme! ¡Maldita sea!-Por primera vez grita y respira profundo para no perder su control.

-¡Que estúpido eres! ¡Félix Agreste! -Mis ojos ya no pueden aguantar por más tiempo mis lágrimas.

Félix vuelve a tomarme entre sus brazos esta vez llenando mi cara de besos cortos y llenos de emoción.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Tenía merecido ese golpe, lo sé! ¡Y si quieres hacerlo de nuevo, aquí estoy!

-¡Fue muy bueno! Opino que merece más por todos los malos tratos hacia mi persona.

Me giro para encontrarme a un Nath vestido de chófer.

¡El chófer de la limusina!

-¡Nath!-Grito emocionada.

-¿Y a él, no lo piensas golpear?-Se queja Félix detrás de mi-Él tuvo la grandiosa idea de hacerme frenar. 

-¡No gracias así estoy bien! Yo no fui quién te dijo que te atravesaras como idiota a media calle-Sonríe Nath-Ahora si me permiten llevaré al pelirojo a su boda, solo faltan unas cuadras.

Veo detrás del cuerpo de Félix. Will sigue mirándome desde su asiento. Me siento mal por todo esto y casi arruinar su boda.

-¡Lo lamento tanto Will-Me disculpo con él-En serio.

-Nos vemos Marinette-Hace un puchero triste y después se dirige a Félix-Y tú Agreste, cuídala mucho ya ha sufrido lo suficiente por tu culpa.

Félix muestra su dedo medio y le cierra la puerta casi en sus narices.

Toma mi mano, mientras la limusina se va.

-Solo quiero saber algo Marinette.

-Yo soy la que tiene muchas preguntas para ti Félix, sigo muy molesta contigo.

Félix pone un dedo sobre mis labios para callarme.

-¿Vendrás conmigo? Sé que esto que tenemos no es la relación más sana del mundo sin embvargo, vine aquí como un psicópata desesperado cuando me dijeron que te ibas a casar.

-Yo solo soy la madrina, no debiste tratar así a Will-

-Hasta ahora me doy cuenta-Besa de nuevo mis labios en un pequeño y corto beso-Entiendo si no confías en mi, pero tienes que venir conmigo.

Abrazo a Félix respirando su loción, mis mejillas se llenan de lágrimas.

Estoy en shock, confundida todavía.

Sin embargo, no había vuelta atrás.

Mi corazón había tomado su decisión.

Yo tome una decisión.


	28. Capitulo 27

Cuando Marinette pasó frente a mí prendió las luces, caminó dirigiéndome a la sala de estar.

Todo era muy diferente a comparación de su primer departamento viejo.

-Este es mi departamento-Dijo, con voz apenada. Sabía que tal vez se debía a que era comprado con el dinero de mi gemelo-Es acogedor y está ubicado en zona central.

-Muy bonito-Fingí no conocerlo y caminé en cada esquina, realmente nunca había entrado. Pero el edificio si lo conocía, Nath se había encargado de mandar al agente de ventas.

En ese tiempo aún estaba resentido y no quería saber nada de ella.

-Si creo que tomé la buena decisión de alquilarlo por unos meses, en lo que me quedó aquí en Los Angeles.

La miré, ella jugaba con sus manos.

¿A qué iba su confesión de unos meses?

-¿A qué viene todo esto?-Me senté en el sofá más interesante, ella quedó frente a mí, y después decidió sentarse también, en el sofá individual.

-Me iré a otro lugar Félix-No estaba enterado de esto-Yo ya tengo mi boleto y mis maletas listas.

-¿Irás con alguien?-Me puse tenso. Sentía la necesidad de saber todo de ella de nuevo-¿A donde te irás?

-Me iré sola Félix, tú ni nadie tiene que acompañarme, suficiente tiempo te esperé llorando en una mansión y después en una clínica de rehabilitación mental.

Rasqué nervioso mi barbilla, ella estaba resentida también.

-Entiendo que estés molesta, también lo estuve conmigo mismo y esto es muy egoísta de mi parte lo sé, pero quiero ser parte de tu vida de nuevo.

-Solo quiero que las cosas vayan despacio, siento que mi vida no tiene rumbo dependiendo de ti y de Adrien.

¿Me estaba pidiendo tiempo, espacio?

El teléfono comenzó a sonar al otro extremo de su sal, mordí mi mejilla para evitar gruñir.

Ella se disculpó y caminó a atender la llamada, demasiado insistente.

Tenía la sospecha de quién se trataba.

Me giré un poco mirando por encima de mi hombro, Marinette hablaba y trataba de calmar a su amiguito el agente Luka.

Apreté mis puños, quería golpearlo.

Ahora entendía que fue un error buscarla a ella primero.

Mi plan era ir por él, deshacerme del cuerpo y después venir como si nada hubiera pasado antes.

Sus palabras eran un poco calladas, no quería que me enterara, solo respondía: "Estoy bien, tranquilo, no puedes venir, él esta aquí y no quiero que se hagan daño".

¿Hacerle daño?

¿Tenía miedo de mí o de él?

¿Por quién de los dos era su preocupación?

Luego se despidió jurando que lo llamaría después y con un "También te quiero, cuídate Luka".

Luka...

Volví a moder mi mejilla saboreando mi sangre.

Joder esto era más complicado de lo que parecía.

De nuevo sus tacones se acercabam.

Se sentó de nuevo en su sitio alejada de mi.

-Muy insistente tu amigo Luka-Hice comillas con mis dedos, y no querñia decirlo en un tono tan molesto pero sí, estaba muy molesto.

-Él solo esta preocupado por mí.

Sonreí pero parecía más una mueca.

-¿No confía en mi el agente?

-No creo que este tranquilo si no llegué a la boda y desaparecí contigo de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿estuviera tranquilo si te hubiese llevado a la boda? ¿Me iban a dejar entrar? ¿O simplemente se iba a a armar un tiroteo?

Marinette abrió la boca sorprendida pero no dijo nada, suspiró cansada.

Yo también lo estaba y esto no era la rencociliación que estaba esperando desde hace unos días.

-Solo quiero que sepas que tú me interesas, nada más tú.

Me puse de pie y comencé a andar hasta la salida, muy dispuesto a irme al club a ser un gruñón de nuevo.

-¿En serio te vas así?-Gritó. Podía escuchar su voz al punto de romperse a llorar.

-No quiero discutir Marinette.

-Yo tampoco Félix, tú solo lo haces difícil, quiero que me expliques sucedió después de ir a esa casa vieja donde nos encontró Adrien, ¿por qué cambiaste cuando me viste en la mansión de nuevo? ¿Por qué trabajaste de nuevo con él?

Me di la vuelta enfréntandola de nuevo, ella lloraba de nuevo.

Caminé hasta ella y tomé una de sus manos que estaban echas puños, mirando perpleja lleve su mano hasta mis cabellos rubios.

Hice que sintiera la cicatriz que descansaba entre ellos.

-Adrien me disparó en la cabeza, una muerte letal y sin resucitaciones para el día después-Sus dedos acarician mi piel que aun se regenera-¿Quieres saber porque no fui el mismo de antes? Fácil, desperté de un coma y no recordaba nada. No sabía quien demonios era, ni que hacia en esa mansión el día de la boda. Escapaste y volví a encontrarte, mi hermana te hizo daño y no sabes cuanto me senti culpable por eso, perdiste a tú bebé, yo me sentía muy miserable cuando te vi a punto de morir. Sabía que Adrien estaba feliz con su papel de paternidad y tú también. Me hice a un lado después con demasiada culpa tu sufrías y yo aun no entendía que me unía a ti. MI hermano dijo que cambiaría que trataría de hacerte feliz y después murió, mi madre murio, mi hermana murió, mi padre esta preso. Ahora yo cargo con la jodida responsabilidad de la familia Agreste. ¿Qué más quieres saber? ¿No fue suficiente mis explicaciones en esa nota? Quería estar tranquilo, recordarte.

Marinette se cayó en el sillón abrazando sus piernas y llorando todavía.

-No pude defenderlo Félix-Susurró-Tú mamá le disparó.

Me arrodillé frente a ella tratando que me mirara.

-No fue tu culpa, Adrien-Mordí mi lengua-Él también estaba arrepentido por lo que te hizo, por todo ese daño entendió que lo suyo era más una obsesión de poder y control

-¡Murió en mis brazos Félix! Me sentí aterrorizada sin saber que hacer después, llamé a Nathaniel y nunca contestó y Kim simplemente no llegó a tiempo.

-Ese bastardo jamás está cuando se le necesita.

Abracé a Marinette, hundiendo mi nariz entre su cabello.

Recordé cuando llegué ese día al departamento, los policías ya se habían llevado arrestada, siempre tuve la sospecha que habían llegado demasiado rápido. El cuerpo de Adrien ya no estaba, solo sangre y casquillos tirados por toda la alfombra.

Aún mi madre estaba en el suelo siendo levantada por los peritos al igual que Jermaine, su chófer.

Todo estaba planeado.

Alguien había dado información a mi madre acerca de la dirección de Adrien, alguién había llamado a la policía lo bastante rápido, alguien lo había traicionado esa mañana.

Alguien había tomado su última venganza.


	29. Capitulo 28

Aún en su departamento, ya más calmados los dos con nuestros nuevos sentimientos expuestos a flor de piel, tomábamos una copa de vino.

Mentira, yo llevaba una botella completa. Sin embargo no estaba ebrio.

Ella tenía los gustos más infantiles en vinos de sabores reducidos en alcohol, aún así yo me lo estaba bebiendo como agua para quitar esa sensación de sequía en mi garganta.

Ella me miraba coqueta y a la vez se contenía y yo, solo estaba ahí esperando a que no me sacara a escobazos de un momento a otro.

Me gustaba y demasiado.

Y ahora era diferente tanto que no sería capaz de tomar lo que quería esta vez.

Tenía que ganarme su confianza de nuevo.

Su amor.

-No quiero que esta noche termine-Le confesé, tratando de llenar este silencio un tanto incómodo. También para darme a entender lo más claro posible. Ella podía decidirse entre correrme de su departamento o hacerme correr sobre ella.

Crucé los dedos por la segunda opción.

-Así que ¿ahora qué?-Se llevó la mano a la boca y tiró suavemente de su labio. Sus ojos tenía un brillo travieso.

-Haremos algo, como yo lo veo, tienes tres opciones mamacita: puedes hacerme muy triste pidiéndome que me marche de nuevo por donde entré. Puedes tener piedad de este hombre enamorado y pedirme que pase la noche aquí. O puedes admitir que quieres que te folle hasta que supliques misericordia para que mañana puedas sentarte-Me eché hacía atrás y sonreí. Dejé que viera lo duro que estaba por ella.

Respiró hondo.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

Un rápido vistazo hacia abajo me reveló sus dedos de los pies, curvándose fuertemente.

Ella lo estaba pensando.

-Entonces, ¿qué eliges azabache?

Ella levantó una ceja.

-¿Azabache?-No parecía desanimada por el apodo, a pesar de la suave advertencia de su tono.

-Por ese tono te elegí-Susurré sin disculparme. Lento y fácil eso es-¿Quieres que te dé otro apodo?

-No más apodos Félix, estoy cansada de eso.

-No todos son malos-Descansé la mano sobre mi dura erección. Sus ojos seguián mis movimientos.

Tragó saliva.

-No, creo que no, pero por el momento no quiero ninguno-Me miró a los ojos y me mantuvo cautivo-Solo quiero dejarte en claro que ya no soy esa niña asustadiza de antes-Metió su mano detrás del cojín y mostró una pequeña lata de gas de pimienta en aerosol.

Comencé a reír.

-¿Estás amenazándome?

-Tomalo como quieras, Félix-Sus labios se curvaron, volvió a guardar la pimienta.

-¿Crees que eso va a detenerme?

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-Llevó las rodillas hacia abajo y abrió las piernas.

Su vestido ocultó lo que había debajo, pero el mensaje era claro, mientras se colocaba la mano sobre el coño.

Mi corazón latía erráticamente estimulado por la seducción. Debajo de mi mano, mi pene se tensó contra la cremallera.

Se relajó.

Sus dedos bajaron ligeramente por encima de su coño.

-Tú me enseñas lo tuyo y yo te enseñaré lo mío.

Me reí en voz baja.

Si fuese posible quererla más, no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo.

-Hmm-Suspiré y me desabroché los vaqueros-Si no recuerdo mal, la tímidez era tu obstáculo, no el mío-Rápidamente me desabroché el pantalón y lo abrí.

MI deseo se intensificó cuando mi polla golpeó el aire.

Me resistí a la tentación de tocarla.

Tomé una gran sastifacción al oirla jadear.

En su favor, ella se recompuso rápidamente.

-Casi corro ante tí, Félix-Y sonrió. Levantó una pierna en el sofá mostrándome su delicado coño. Con un dedo me llamó y como si estuviera hechizado caminé sin pensarlo hasta ella, aún con los pantalones desabrochados-Arrodíllate Félix.

Y así lo hice, acaricié su coño lentamente y comencé a abrirlo con mi lengua. De arriba a abajo varias veces saboreando todo.

Succioné su clítoris dentro de mi boca y lo lamí con más fuerza.

Fui recompensado con dolor cuando ella clavó sus uñas en mis hombros.

Era bastante salvaje desde que nos reencontramos.

Me había abofeteado, se había burlado de mí, me había amenazado con spray de pimienta.

No sabía qué hacer con eso, pero decidí combatir fuego con fuego.

Apreté sus muñecas hasta que sus dedos se desplegaron y ella dejó escapar un gemido.

Dejé libres sus muñecas y me senté sobre mis talones.

Las piernas de Marinette estaban abiertas totalmente, su pecho pesado con agitación, y su mojado coño suplicaba ser follado.

Tampoco escapó a mi atención que ella no había movido sus manos.

Pienso que eso debío excitarme más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Date la vuelta. Y levanta ese culo tan sexy en el aire-Dije tragando saliva.

Estaba dispuesto hacerle el amor hoy, de la manera más delicada posible. Sin embargo estabamos muy deseosos para hacerlo lento.

Ella sin decir alguna protesta, rodó sobre su estómago y tomó una postura que reconocí inmediatamente.

Sentía como si alguien hubiera acariciado mi polla y me hubiera golpeado en el pecho a la vez.

¿Estaba mal disfrutar de la vista?

¿Por qué estaba tan malditamente excitado?

Sacudiéndome para librarme de mis pensamientos, desplacé una mano hasta la parte baja de la espalda de Marinette y sujeté mi pene con la otra.

Alineé mi polla con su entrada mojada y empujé hacia su interior con fuerza hasta la mitad.

Me retiré y volví a penetrarla otra vez.

No me detuve hasta que mis caderas tocaron su culo.

Gritó y agarró las sábanas entre sus puños.

-¡Dios!

Pasé mi mano sobre su columna, presionándola hacia abajo.

Me clavé en ella con mis caderas de nuevo contra su culo.

Hubo pequeñas embestidas que nos tuvieron a los dos en un frenesí de lujuria.

Me incliné sobre ella y le susurré en el oído:

-¿Te gusta esto?-Gimoteó pero no respondió.

Eso me enfureció.

Pasé un brazo por debajo y agarré con mi mano una teta.

Al tener su cara tan cerca disfruto de cada pequeño grito, gimoteo, gemido y suspiro mientras embisto contra ella cada vez más fuerte.

-Te hice una pregunta ¿Te gusta?

Ella muerde su labio y sus ojos se aprietan al cerrarse.

Debía estar disfrutando porque yo podía oír y sentir prácticamente lo mojada que estaba.

Eso estaba comenzando a hacer un lío en mi cabeza.

El patrón era desconcertante y decidí que si ella estaba tratando de cabrearme, lo estaba logrando.

Alejé mi peso de ella.

Agarré sus caderas y ralenticé mi ritmo.

Miré hacia abajo para verme a mí mismo deslizándome dentro y fuera de ella.

Ciertamente, estaba completamente mojada.

Su pequeño y apretado culo me llamaba.

Sonreí malignamente mientras me preguntaba si mi siguiente movimiento podría hacerla hablar.

Tracé delicadamente el contorno de su agujero con mi lengua.

Sus caderas dieron un tirón, pero luego se calmó.

Avancé hacia delante y dejé que mi pulgar presionara abriéndose camino dentro de su culo.

-¿Que tal esto azabache? ¿Esto te hará hablar?

-Mmm.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Eso es todo lo que voy a conseguir?-Me puse menos enojado.

Le gustaba esto.

Me deseaba.

Quería las cosas que yo podía hacerle.

Pero por alguna razón todavía desconocida para mí, no podía dejarlo ir y decirlo.

O tal vez le excitaba pretender que no lo hace.

Saqué mi pulgar y sujeté las caderas de Marinette.

Fui hacia ella con fuerza mientras sentía espamos y temblores alrededor de mi polla.

Me corrí dentro y me derrumbé junto a ella en la alfombra.

-¡Dios, estoy hambriento! ¡Desearía tanto comer!-Murmuré abrazando su cuerpo.

Su frente estaba pegajosa con su cabello sudoroso.

Se puso a reír.

Empujé su cabello apartándolo de su frente y ella cerró sus ojos como si disfrutara de mi caricia.

-Por un minuto no sabía si quería correrme o salir corriendo por unas alitas-Seguí.

-Podemos preparar unas cuantas.

-¿Ahora si vas a hablar?

-¿Quieres comer? ¿O no?

-Bueno eso no lo voy a discutir, ¿quieres que pida algún lugar?

Sonrió.

-¡No! Prepararé algo más que solo alas.

-No creo que sea conveniente que hagas eso.

Ella me miró de forma retadora, yo subí mis manos rindiéndome.

-Sera mejor que te duches-Ordeno.

Después de ducharme en una habitación diferente a la de ella, salí con la misma ropa y caminé hasta su cocina.

Ahí estaba ella con unos pantalones deportivos y playera tipo polo de un dibujo animado.

Nada femenina.

Aún así tomé su preciosa cara y besé sus mejillas.

Había preparado un pollo al horno y sus papas.

-¿Dónde están mis alitas?-Pregunté mientras le picaba el trasero al pollo.

Estaba sorprendido por su pequeña habilidad en la cocina, o tal vez ese orgasmo la puso de buenas.

-¡Comerás más que eso! Y la verdad solo había pollo en mi refrigerador.

-¿Entonces es comprado?

-¡No! Te dije que estoy en clases.

Cenamos tranquilos mientras discutiámos sus clases de cocina, sus clases de la universidad en línea y su viaje que tenía que posponer.

Quería conseguir un trabajo, por tal se estaba preparando.

Después de eso vimos una película o eso intenté yo.

Tuvimos más besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo, hasta que mi celular nos interrumpió.

No fue que la magia terminara, eso nos sobraba.

Ella miró la hora y me dijo que era momento de marcharme.

Sin más tuve que hacerlo.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué me estás echando. Sabes que no haré nada bueno sin ti-Traté de poner una cara triste.

Me sonrió de nuevo y camino hacia la puerta mientras la abría.

-No vas a manipularme Félix.-Me besó la mejilla-Confío en ti, se que no saldrás asesinar a alguien hoy.

-Estoy muy de buenas-Sonreí-¿Me llamarás?

Besé sus labios de nuevo.

Se alejó antes que se intensificara.

Y me empujó fuera de su departamento.

Cuando salí al estacionamiento, prendí un cigarrillo y observé a uno de sus vecinos llegar. 

Ya había hecho mi debida diligencia e investigado a todos.

El hombre había sido arrestado por violencia doméstica el año anterior, pero no había tenido problemas desde entonces.

Había estado viviendo con una estudiante en aquel momento.

Mantendría una estrecha vigilancia sobre él, de cualquier forma.

Cuando llegué al club de nuevo, estaba en pleno espectáculo, me quedé a mirarlo.

Hice traer champán.

En realidad esperaba que el teléfono sonara en cualquier momento.

Mis dedos picaban por querer mandarle un mensaje con algún monito extraño.

Pero me arrepentí cuando vi la hora, ella debe estar durmiendo.

Guardé el móvil y caminé hasta mi oficina.


	30. Capitulo 29

Dieciseís horas después con treinta y tres segundos y ella no había llamado.

No estaba desesperado. No por supuesto que no.

Respiré tres veces más y miré de nuevo fijamente mi celular. Ya había comprobado que estaba en buen estado, suficiente señal, suficiente batería.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Estaba comenzando a molestarme mucho.

¿Y si algo le sucedió?

Debería ir a su departamento de cualquier forma.

Con alguna excusa, quizá.

-¿Me estas escuchando, idiota?-Levante la mirada, Kim borró su sonrisa de inmediato.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-Me recliné un poco hacia en frente, él se echó para atrás recostándose en su silla.

Cobarde como siempre.

Jodido bastardo.

-Esta bien, lo siento Félix-Trató de sonreír-Aún no me acostumbro a trabajar contigo sin llevar esa amistad con Adrien, son tan idénticos, tanto que pensaría que son solo uno todavía.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir, no soy tu amigo, Kim. Y no trates de comparar a Adrien conmigo.

-Si eso me ha quedado claro desde siempre.

-Ahora detén tu estupidez emocional, vuelve a decirme lo que dijiste anteriormente que no te presté atención.

Kim, señaló el mapa con su dedo.

-El FBI llegó a esta casa de seguridad, los hombres que estaba ahí se perdieron, nos quedamos sin esta zona.

-Estúpido gobierno. ¿Esta perdida completamente?

-Solo esta resguardada.

-Eso significa que puedo comprarla de nuevo.

Kim negó.

-¿Si tan solo le damos un golpe para que sepan quién es el nuevo a cargo? Los del FBI tienen que tener eso claro.

-No lo creo conveniente-Dijo Nath, entrando con varias carpetas nuevas-Te tendrán en la mira de nuevo, Félix. Además ya ascendimos al agente Luka y estará fuera por un rato o quizá siempre.

-No creo que eso sea suficiente-Contestó Kim-No va a detenerlo.

Miré a ambos, ellos esperaban a que eligiera a uno. Uno tenía razón. Y el otro era un completo idiota.

-Nath tiene razón, ascendimos a ese imbécil gracias a su contacto, ahora compraremos gente así como mi padre lo hacía. No me conviene por el momento hacer una guerra. Esa zona he de recuperarla.

-¡Tu padre está en prisión, Félix! Y ¿Adrien? ¡Muerto! Solo falta...

-¿Qué yo muera?-Sonreí-Algún día llegará la hora Kim no estes tan ansioso que eso suceda.

-Yo no quise decir eso.

-Lo sé. Ahora hermano ve a trabajar en la zona que te toca.

-Como digas jefe-Kim hizo una mueca disgustado y salió de mi oficina.

Nath soltó una risa discreta y me dio todas las carpetas.

-Tu nueva mercancía, tu socio quiere saber si estas de acuerdo con las chicas elegidas, hay de todos los colores. Esta vez son legales.

-Ahora cuestiona sobre ¿eso? Siempre elegía él.

-Se esta ablandando un poco-Rió-Respecto a Kim, aún cree que le tocará una parte, ¿verdad?

-Sabes cuáles son mis razones para tenerlo aquí con vida.

-¿Qué pasará cuando te obliguen a dejar esto?-Se burló.

-No se a que te refieres.

Nath se sentó frente a mí.

-Serás un gran mandilón, ya lo presiento. Esa chica hará que te salgas del negocio.

-Tengo que mantener a dos niños, no creo buscar trabajo de químico farmaceútico.

-Eso es lo que estudiaste, además ¿ya le dijiste a Marinette que ahora tienes una casita con dos niños?

-No le he dicho nada, no me dio tiempo de contarle todo, no creo que sea el momento ahora.

-¿Como te fue con ella? ¿Ya arreglaron su relación?-Hizo comillas al pronunciar relación.

-No, quedó en llamarme y no lo ha hecho. Creo que ahora entiendo a las chicas cuando tienes sexo con ella y les prometes que llamarás después. Me siento usado.

-Entonces es tu karma amigo. Sólo piensa que tienes una familia que armar. Niños más casita, dos idiotas como padres a y suma sus gatos-Nath se puso de pie-Tengo que irme, iré a llevarle algunas cosas a tu secuestrado.

-Golpealo de mi parte-Bromeé.

Cuando Nath salió, también tomé mis llaves, tenía algo que hacer.

__________________________________________

Cuando llegué a su puerta, esperé unos segundos antes de llamar, cuando lo hice y ella no respondió, tuve que abrir la cerradura con mi llave maestra. Adquirir una no me fue tan difícil.

Caminé hasta su habitación, todo estaba limpio y en orden, al igual que la sala y lo demás.

Quise imaginar que no estaba con Luka o con sus amigos recién casados pero eso era lo más probable.

Ella estaría dándoles explicaciones, de como su novio impidió que llegara.

Y los celos me consumián, era como llamas dentro de mí, era claro que ella es joven, libre y un criminal como yo no encajaba muy bien en su círculo social.

Mucho menos si sus amigos eran del FBI.

Trataría de hacer ese círculo entre ella y yo.

Hice unas llamadas a unas floristerías necesitaba unas flores de todo tipo, y ahí mismo por algo extra conseguí una bola disco color azul.

Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Moví una parte de su sala para tener más espacio y comenzar a colocar velas y flores por aquí y por allá, con unos cojines en el centro donde tuviera la mejor vista a la pantalla de televisión.

Todo como yo lo estaba imaginando o eso esperaba.

Llamé al chef de mi club y lo apuré para que hiciera algo en la cocina.

Sería la mejor comida o tal vez cena que pudiera haber ofrecido solo pensaba en el momento que ella llegara y me encontrara organizando todo esto.

Después pasaron horas.

De nuevo estuve pendiente de la hora, como si ella me debiera algo.

Y Marinette no estaba aún en casa.

¿Y si algo le había pasado?

Comencé a preocuparme y decidí buscarla.

Me detuve en la puerta cuando escuché al otro lado movían llaves.

Sus gatos salieron de algún lado corriendo hasta la puerta. No me acordaba que ellos estaban aquí.

Me apresuré de un lado a otro encendiendo velas y apagando luces.

Y me detuve en seco detrás de la puerta.

Ella entró, y miró todo asombrada, quise tener una foto de su rostro lleno de alegría y fascinación por todo.

Saludo a sus "bebés", así los llamó a esas bolas mimadas que se pegaban a ella en busca de atención.

-¿Félix?-Caminó hasta la habitación-¿Estás aquí?

Salí de mi escondite y acomodé una vela que aún me faltaba, de puntilla caminé hasta el horno y lo encendí para que la cena estuviera caliente de nuevo.

-¿Félix?-Habló detrás de mí-¡Esto es grandioso!

Me giré abrazándola, le di un beso lento.

-¿Sorprendida? Porque yo estoy muy emocionado por esto-La verdad si lo estaba.

-¡Muchísimo!-Sonrió-¿Tú cocinaste?

-¡Eh! No, pero la comida fue hecha aquí y eso cuenta ¿no?

-¡Oh! Iré a cambiarme y vuelvo enseguida.

-¡Estás bien así!

-Esto es demasiado bello y yo en fachas ¡Dios! Que vergüenza.

Salió corriendo de la cocina.

________________________

La cena fue amena, todo estaba resultando como lo imaginé.

Buena champagne y comida.

Música de fondo, sentados en los cojines, rodeados de velas.

Dejaría la película romántica para el postre de chocolate.

Me dijo que había estado en una cafetería y después pasó las horas en una biblioteca pública.

Hasta ahora no había mencionado a sus amigos, sin embargo sospecho que estaba con ellos.

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no me llamaste?-Mi duda me mataba, tenía que preguntar.

Ella bebío de su copa y me miró a los ojos.

-No sabía que había exactamente contigo.

Caí en lo que ella decía, esto no era una relación.

-¿Tú cambiaste de opinión? ¿Sobre nosotros?-Sentí miedo.

-¡No! ¡Nunca! Solo que no sabía si realmente había un nosotros. Félix tengo miedo de que te vuelvas a ir. Que me ocultes cosas y nos alejemos por eso. Que sigas en negocios sucios. Quiero una relación estable sin que el FBI este detrás de mí.

Me sentí aliviado por unos segundos. Pero solo fue eso, unos segundos.

Había secretos todavía.

-Te lo he dicho antes, sabes lo que hago Marinette. No se deja de la noche a la mañana. Dime algo, ¿qué pasa con el FBI? ¿Siguen vigilandote?

-Con el FBI hice un trato, que no estaría en problemas, ellos me da un cheque porque fui víctima. Yo no quiero estar en problemas de nuevo Félix, fue difícil estar encerrada en una clínica y gracias a Luka no fui a prisión.

Tuve un flash momentáneo de rabia mientras imaginaba encontrarme cara a cara con el agente Luka.

Me gustaría golpear su rostro contra el suelo.

¡En tiempo presente!

-¿Te gusto mi cena?-Cambié radicalmente de tema. Se dió cuenta, claro que lo hizo ella es inteligente. Solo me abrazó-Compré algo.

-¿Qué?

Señalé el techo y vio la bola de disco.

La encendí y las luces giraban lento en color azul.

-¿Bailarás conmigo?-Pregunté, tomándole su mano-¡No acepto un no!

-Para que preguntas entonces.

Nos pusimos de pie, le subí volumen a la canción y comenzamos a bailar lento.

La tomé de la cintura y ella recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Mientras Stevie Wonder se encarba de cantar una de mis canciones favoritas.

Estuvimos así por unos minutos, solo abrazados, moviéndonos lento, disfrutando de nuestra compañia.

Después ya estabamos besándonos mis manos no se quedaban quietas.

Aún me faltaba algo por hacer pero Marinette no dejaba de presionar su cuerpo contra el mío.

Y mis ideas no estaban muy claras.

-Tengo que decirte algo-Dije con la respiración entre cortada.

-¿Qué?-Dejó una hilera de besos por mi cuello.

-Falta comer el postre-Suspiré de nuevo.

-Eres muy glotón Félix, ¿no eres el postre?-Me miró divertida-Yo creo que sí.

-¡No! ¡Y estás mordiendo mi cuello!

-¡Mm Sí! Lo hago, dejaré unas preciosas marcas por aquí.

Tomé sus hombros y separé su boca de mi cuello.

-Quiero hablar contigo primero-Dije serio.

Nos volvimos a sentar y la atraje a mí. Acaricíe su cabello.

-¿Qué es tan importante?-Se sirvio más champagne y bebió.

-Dices que no sabes que hay entre nosotros, pero antes de formalizar esto quiero decirte que tengo dos hijos.

Escuché como Marinette se atragantaba, la copa cayó a la alfombra.

-Lo siento-Tosió de nuevo-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que tengo dos hijos-Repetí-De carne y hueso.

Ella quedó en shock. Solo me miraba.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tienes hijos con alguien? ¿Niños de verdad?

Vi como su vista se empaño.

-Sí, son de verdad-Ella se apartó de mí-Antes de que pienses mal quiero aclarar lo que pasó. Cuando mi hermana la loca de Fer murió dejó a cargo a Adrien de sus hijos, Liam y a la bebé de dos meses. Ella sabía las ganas de mi hermano por formar una familia, por lo tanto no lastimaria unos niños. Al morir Adrien, yo quedé como tutor. Legalmente los adopté, no quiero que esos niños pasen de tutor en tutor. ¿Ahora dime que estas pensando?-Parecía en cierto modo perturbada y no estaba seguro de por qué-¿A que viene esa cara?

Su cara era todo un poema.

-Yo, la verdad, no sé que decir. Me había imaginado muchas cosas.

-Te lo dije porque ya no quiero que desconfiés de mí. También quiero tener algo estable contigo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se pegó una sonrisa edulcorada.

-¿Dónde están los niños?

-Fuera de Los Ángeles. ¿Serías capaz de aceptarme así?

.Te acepto con todos tus defectos malos Félix, tener hijos ya no es tan grave para tu expediente-Bromeó-Solo que cuando dijiste hijos pensé que tenías a alguien.

-Jamás me casaría con otra mujer que no fueras tú-Sonreí.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad, quiero ser tuyo y tu mía.

-Félix después querrás tener hijos, yo no puedo después de lo que sucedió en el desierto-Una de sus lágrimas corrío por su mejilla y puedo asegurar que la vi chocar contra la alfombra.

-Para eso existe la adopción, además ya tengo a dos, y por el momento estoy bien así. El dia que te levantes de nuestra cama y decidas tener un bebé yo mismo comenzaré con los papeleos legales para adoptar uno-Tomé su mano y la besé-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Marinette?

-¡Sí! ¡De verdad que sí!

Ella se abalanzó sobre mí, dándome pequeños besos por mi cara.

Es demasiado adorable mi chica.

Mi futura esposa.


	31. Capitulo 30

Habíamos tenido horas estupendas en estos días pasados, la llevaba de un lado a otro o la iba a visitar a su departamento.

Aún no me acostumbro a la idea de una pareja formal, pero lo estoy intentando.

Es algo nuevo para mí a cortejar una chica.

Llevarle chocolates o golosinas era más lo mío que solo llevarle rosas o gigantescos peluches.

Estaba decidido a ir despacio hasta que le propusiera matrimonio.

Pero no sabía a lo que me enfrentaba hasta esta mañana donde después de ir al cine donde yo elegí una película de acción y al final terminé viendo "Como Romeo y Julieta, que vuelva a renacer el amor". Era tan simple la película pero Marinette veía la pantalla tan ilusionada así como las chicas solteras que me miraban desde sus asientos.

Solo sonreí cuando miré la mano de Marinette entrelazada a la mía. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Dos horas más tarde me tenía dentro de una tienda de damas, vio en un aparador un abrigo que decidió probarse.

Y ya llevaba catorce modelos diferentes frente al espejo y aún no decidía por cual.

-Quiero este en rosa ¿Qué opinas?

Abrí mis ojos, ella estaba frente a mí con abrigo de cuello alto de marca Gucci.

Levanté mi dedo pulgar.

-Solo dile a la vendedora que lo busque en rosa.

Estaba sentado en esos sillones de cuero color blanco. Apenas y me movía y hacía un ruido extraño como a flatulencia.

Así que opté por quedarme en la misma posición aunque sintiera el trasero ya plano.

-Oh ¿este en rojo?

Solo conté tres abrigos y ya estaba cerrando los ojos.

-¿Si sabes que estamos a 28 grados en la ciudad?-Murmuré bajo.

-¡Félix es en serio!-Hizo una cara triste-Pon más de tu parte.

-Si quieres mi opinión te la diré-La dependienta estaba atenta también a nuestra conversación, ella sostenía más abrigos para Marinette. Era obvio que con esta venta se llevaría una buena comisión-Me gusta más la idea de verte en lencería. ¿Por qué no eliges unos encajes? Ligueros y pequeñas bragas que te arrancaré en la noche.

A Marinette se le subieron los colores al rostro. La dependienta solo rio bajo y me guiñó el ojo.

¿Eso qué fue?

Caminé hasta mi novia y le quité el abrigo de sus manos.

-Solo añadalo a nuestras compras, en color rosa por favor-Me dirigí a la dependienta.

Atraje la cintura de Marinette y besé sus labios. Se atrevió a profundizar nuestros afectos acunando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y presionando sus labios una, dos, tres veces, contra los míos hasta que abrí mi boca a su lengua.

¡Gracias! Señorita dependienta por hacerle sentir celos a mi novia.

Sus besos habían ido de tímidos a hambrientos durante el transcurso de nuestra relación.

Y apenas llevábamos unos días.

Estaba sorprendido de descubrir mi creciente gusto por el descaro de Marinette.

Ella había tomado suficiente confianza conmigo.

Agarré su trasero apretándola más a mí por unos segundo antes de alejarme.

Jadeó y rió nerviosa.

La dependienta ya no estaba pero sí una anciana viendo nuestro pequeño espectáculo.

Le di un beso más y me las arreglé para mantenerlo casto.

-Esas serían compras de verdad-Sugerí.

-Estamos comprando de verdad, Félix.

-Solo estamos mojando a una ancianita-Le guiñé. Saqué mi tarjeta y se la entregué en la mano-Ahora ve a comprar.

-¡No, yo pagaré!

-Es mi deber como tu novio para tus cuentas. Llámalo, "cortejar a tu chica"

************

Volvimos a su departamento con varias bolsas y dos cajas de pizzas.

-¡Dios! Creo que mañana no voy a caminar-Cojeó hacia la silla del escritorio de su habitación inmediatamente se estiró para quitar la tira que sujetaba el zapato de tacón en su lugar.

-Fue idea tuya caminar a todas partes-Me reí mientras me mofaba de ella-Ahora tendrás ampollas para conmemorar nuestra romántica cita-Puse una silla delante de ella y estiré el brazo hacia uno de sus pies.

Comenzó a reír lastimosamente.

Su risa se transformó en un largo gemido mientras frotaba sus pies con ambas manos.

-¡Oh! Te amaré para siempre si no te detienes.

Un extraño calor se propagó por mi pecho.

-Espero que me devuelvas el favor completamente cuando termine.

Sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Amo la forma en que dices las cosas-Estaba completamente perdida ante mi asistencia-Tú simplemente eres jodidamente perfecto, hermoso eso es lo que eres.

-Guapo. Soy guapo. Lo sé.

-Todas las mujeres voltean a mirarte comiéndote con la mirada o simplemente suspiran por ti.

-No sé de que hablas.

-¡Claro que te das cuenta, Félix! Es como salir a caminar con un diamante o algo así. No pasas desapercibido en cualquier lugar.

-No me doy cuenta. Estoy demasiado ocupado, mirándote. O usando mi trabajada mirada mortífera para amenazar a cualquier hombre lo suficientemente estúpido para poner los ojos sobre ti.

-Estas mal-Rió, abrió los ojos y se incorporó-Iré a ducharme.

-¿Me dejarás aquí solo?

-¿Quién dijo que te ibas a quedar ahí?-Corrió hasta la ducha.

En seguida escuché la ducha corriendo en el baño.

-¡Oh! Entiendo, es hora de pagar los regalos-Dije, lo suficientemente bajo.

Me quité los zapatos a patadaas, me saqué el cinturón, quité mi camisa y deslicé el resto de mi ropa hacia abajo por mis piernas.

Cuando entré ella estaba enjabonando mis partes favoritas de su cuerpo.

No perdí tiempo y deslicé mis manos por sus pechos hasta sus nalgas.

Tomé su cabello húmedo con mi mano apartandolo de su cuello, para lamerlo mientras presionaba mi miembro contra su vientre.

Sentí el calor de sus manos en mis caderas urgiéndome hacia ellas.

Levanté mi mano libre y tracé sus labios abiertos con la punta de mis dedos.

Su lengua lamió sugerente mi dedo mientras rodeaba sus labios.

Tiré de ella hacia abajo por su pelo, despacio pero con la fuerza de mi agarre detrás.

Bajo con facilidad, con un solo pequeño chillido asombrado para sugerir su sorpresa.

Envolví mi mano alrededor de mi polla y tracé sus labios con la punta.

-Abre la boca-Me lamí mis propios labios mientras la lujuria atravesaba más mi cuerpo y crecía con más intensidad.

Vi los labios de Marinette fruncirse con desafío.

Colocó pequeños besos en la cabeza.

Golpeé su cara con mi erección y sonrió con malicia.

Agarré su pelo fuerte y jadeó, permitiéndome colarme dentro.

Calidez.

Estaba rodeado por ella.

Embestí dentro gradualmente.

Observé sus labios estrechándose sobre mi carne y centímetros de mí desaparecían dentro del calor de su boca dispuesta.

Ahondé más profundo, hasta que sus dientes arañaron los laterales de mi polla y su garganta se contrajo a mi alrededor.

¡Justo así!

Me sentía a la deriva con esa boca cálida, húmeda y apretada alrededor de mi.

Era doloroso apartarse de ella.

Mis instintos querían que empujara más fuerte, más profundo, seguir follando, pero no lo hice.

Me retiré rápidamente.

Marinette estaba jadeando en voz alta.

Un largo rastro de saliva conectaba sus labios sonrojados con la punta de mi miembro.

-¿Más?-Pregunté.

Asintió y empujé de nuevo hacia delante.

Succionó y mis muslos empezaron a temblar.

Retiré mis manos lejos de su cabello y de mi polla y las coloqué en la pared frente a mí.

Sentí más al escuchar el suspiro agradecido de Marinette.

Fui recompensado más allá cuando sus manos deambularon desde mis caderas hasta mi culo y me empujó más profundo dentro de su boca.

-¡Joder!-Me permití quedarme quieto.

Quería quedarme quieto.

Se sentía bien.

Las arcadas de Marinette empezaron a notarse y me retiré de nuevo.

Más jadeos

Más saliva.

Abrió los ojos mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sabía que no estaba llorando.

Estaba lujuriosa.

Su cabeza vino hacia delante y se frotó contra mi muslo suplicante.

Estiré el brazo hacia abajo y acaricíe su cabeza mojada.

Inclinó su rostro hacia mi mano, sus ojos suplicando, su boca dejando besos en mi mano.

Tiré de ella hacia arriba sobre sus piernas temblorosas y finalmente le di el beso apropiado que había estado desando.

Mientras rompía el beso dije:

-Separa las piernas.

Me las arreglé para sentarme en el suelo de la ducha con sus muslos separado sobre mi cara.

Besé su clitorís una vez antes de deslizar mi lengua en su interior y hacerle correrse.

Mientras se demoronaba sobre mí, la guié abajo hacia mi cuerpo hasta que finalmente se sentó en mi polla.

Hice que se follara.

El sonido del timbre se escuchó por todo el departamento atravesaba nuestros gemidos.

Estaba a punto de correrme.

Y de nuevo tocaron.

Gruñí y mordí su hombro haciéndole gritar de nuevo.

Tomando sus caderas hice más rápidas y profundas las embestidas hasta que me corrí dentro de ella.

De nuevo el molesto timbre.

-¿Esperas visita?-Pregunté sin aliento

Ella negó aún recargada sobre mí.

Intentó levantarse pero sus piernas fallaron y yo me reí.

Besé sus labios suavemente.

Una, dos, tres veces más el sonido del timbre.

-Iré a ver quien es.

-Se van a cansar y se tienen que largar.

-Iré de todos modos.

Se incorporó y terminó de ducharse rápidamente.

Después de unos segundos hice lo mismo y salí de la ducha para ponerme mis pantalones.

No me preocupe por mis cabellos húmedos y salí hasta el recibidor.

Sabía que no eran las niñas exploradoras que vendían las galletas.

Escuché voces mezcladas con la de Marinette.

Mordí mi mejilla internamente cuando miré su visita.

Maldije varias veces por no traer un arma conmigo.

Jodida mierda.

La furia me invadió.


	32. Capitulo 31

Cuatro ojos estaban observando atentos cada movimiento que hacia.

Bajé los últimos escalones y me detuve frente a ellos.

Mis cabellos todavía soltaban pequeñas gotas sobre mi pecho.

Sentía como estas se evaporan a causa de mi enfado.

Repasé con mi vista todo el lugar buscando a una persona, supuse que fue astuto en no venir y enfrentarme.

Un pequeño silencio incómodo sobre la sala, pequeño que no duró mucho.

-¡Félix!-Llamó Marinette-Siéntate a mi lado amor, quiero presentarte a mis dos amigos.

Tomé el lugar vacío a un lado de ella, una de mis manos la puse sobre su pierna fría bajo su vestido de flores.

Ella es mía.

Y no estoy para nada feliz con su visita.

-Hola Agreste-Dijo uno de los rubios.

Su pareja estaba más seria, solo me observaba.

No contesté.

-Bueno, eh. Él es Henry y su esposo Will-Noté nervios en la voz de Marinette.

-Supongo que ya nos conoces-Contesto el tal Henry.

-El asistente del FBI y el doctor Psiquiatra-Dije mirando a ambos-Sé quienes son, donde viven, que "antro" frecuentan hasta puedo asegurar que me sé los dígitos de sus cuentas bancarias incluyendo sus contraseñas demasiado vergonzosas.

Will tragó saliva.

Sabía que poner 69-0-69 si daba vergüenza.

-¡Eh! ¿Alguien quiere vino?-Preguntó Marinette haciéndome una mueca.

-¡Sí, por favor!-Henry dudó en levantarse para seguirle a la cocina.

-No le haré nada a tu esposa-Sonreí-¿O quién es la esposa?

-No confío en ti.

-Nadie confía en mi y no me importa si lo hacen o no. Nadie los invitó, nadie los obliga a quedarse. Cómo lo saben, soy un asesino con un historial largo de delitos. ¿Quién de los dos, grabó eso?

-Somos amigos de Marinette ¿Le vas a prohibir ver a sus amigos?-Respondió Will-Te comportas como un niño berrinchudo, Félix-Will se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Henry para ponerlo de pie también e ir hasta la cocina-Aquí nos quedaremos aunque nos odiemos mutuamente.

Dejé que pasaran frente a mí, después de unos minutos Marinette salió con varios bocadillos.

Me parecía fantástico, estaba muriendo de hambre.

-¿Félix?-Llamó Marinette. Mientras acomodaba las cosas sobre la mesilla.

-¿Sí?

-Por favor, no quiero discusiones, ellos son importantes para mí-La miré y le sonreí aún más. Suspiró molesta-Sabes a dónde voy con esto. No lo hagas más difícil para mi. Ellos son buenas personas hasta podrían ser tus amigos en un futuro.

-Ya tengo amigos, no quiero más-Mordí un panecillo que tomé de la bandeja.

-Tú no tienes amigos Félix.

-Sí los tengo.

-No los tienes.

-Entonces te tengo a ti.

-¡Eres tan irritante cuando te lo propones!-Dijo, con una exageración-No seas necio por favor.

-¡Así soy! Y si no quieres ser mi amiga, le pagaré a un grupo de personas para que lo sean, verán que van a amarme.

-Si no fuera tan guapo ya le hubiera dado un puñetazo en su perfecta cara-Dijo Will.

-¿Y romper tus uñitas de niñita? Intentalo señorita Will.

-¡Vamos Félix! ¡No seas grosero! Y dense una oportunida para conocerse, todos son importante para mí.

-Creo que necesito tomar algo, ese panecillo esta muy seco-Salí de la sala hasta la nevera. Examiné varias bebidas sin querer elegí una.

-Deberías de dejar los berrinches ya eres un adulto Félix.

Me giré cerrando de un portazo la nevera, caminé hasta esa irritante voz acorralandolo en una esquina de la barra.

-Deja de molestarme jodido duendecillo o comenzaré cortando tu cuello.

Will era delgado, demasiado afeminado en su forma de vestir y tal vez demasiado frágil como para soportar un puñetazo de mi parte.

-¡¿Félix!? ¿Qué diablos haces?

Me aparté de Will, Marinette ya estaba demasiado enfada conmigo.

-Estabamos charlando sobre el karaoke.

-¡Guarda silencio Will!

-Creo que tengo que irme, disfruta a tus amigos-Dije, sacando mis llaves de mi bolsillo.

-¿En serio? ¿Vas a comportarte así?-Escuché la voz de Marinette detrás de mí hasta la puerta principal.

-No tengo ni un gramo de paciencia, no los quiero conocer, no me vas a obligar hacerlo.

-¡Félix no quiero estar peleando contigo!

-Tengo que irme Marinette después vendré.

Salí descalzo y sin playera hasta el estacionamiento, subí a mi camioneta y me di cuenta que la laptop reparada de Marinette estaba en los asientos traseros.

La ignoré por unas horas hasta que había llegado al club y estaba muy aburrido en mi oficina.

Nath había salido con una chica, y sí. No tengo más amigos.

Y los pocos que tenía ya estaban con una pareja.

Así que puse la mirada en la laptop que estaba en la mesa junto a la ventana.

Estoy completamente seguro que estaba provocándome.

Mi curiosidad es grande y mucho más cuando tú novia no deja acércarte a su preciada laptop.

Era tanta su urgencia por arreglar esta cosa que no me permitio regalarle otra y una de mejor marca.

Determiné con bastante rapidez que tenía que tratar acerca de mí, o de nosotros, o mejor, de ella.

No quería ser ese tipo de novios celosos y desconfiados pero hoy mi reputación ya estaba en el caño después de la charla con sus amigos.

Así que la puse en mi escritorio y la abrí.

Una estúpida sonrisa curvó mis labios cuando vi la pantalla.

Era una foto nuestra, algo así llamado selfie, donde yo estoy durmiendo y ella con una enorme sonrisa, aprovechándose de eso.

Que pequeña tramposaa tomándome fotos mientras estoy indefenso.

Me solicitaba una contraseña.

¿Por qué tenía que tener una contraseña?

Me llevó casi tres horas en pensar en una buena contraseña, hasta que recordé el día que nos volvimos a encontrar o volvía a aparecerme en su vida.

La fecha era la contraseña.

Me provocó una mezcla de emociones.

Y estaba conciente de que ella un día se enteraría que accedí a un ordenador. Hasta podría dejarle una linda nota por aquí. No estaba tratando de ocultar mis actos.

Solo quería sabe qué diablos había en su portátil y por qué eligió ocultármelo.

Su escritorio estaba organizado en una serie de carpetas: CISF102, INGH203. LOJAL109, ART102. Plan de estudios, y la más atractiva, Mafia Agreste.

¿Quería entregarme a la policía o que demonios?

Sin pensarlo abrí esa carpeta.

Había varios documentos diferentes dentro de la carpeta: Adrien. Embarazo. Félix. Luka. Henry. Will. Procedimiento FBI. Síndrome de Estocolmo. Tráfico de blancas. Fer. Desierto. Video.

Mis dedos comenzaron a temblar mientras merodeaba sobre cada archivo.

Me preguntaba que iba a descubrir.

Me preguntaba si podría procesar lo que encontraría.

Me preguntaba si me sentiría diferente hacia ella una vez que los leyera.

Ya sabía que no habría vuelta atrás.

Bebí un poco de mi caja de jugo y volví para abrir el archivo de mi hermano.

Estaba primero. ¿Por qué era el primero?

Había una foto de él, sacada de un archivo del FBI. Fue tomada a gran distancia un día que estabamos en un yate.

Estaba una descripción física, nada sorprendente para mí.

Describío su "historia" con él, como lo conoció, como intentó amenazarla con un cinturón la primera noche, lo frustrado que él se veía.

Me fui saltando pequeños párrafos que no me interesaba leer muy bien, sabía que no la había pasado nada bien con Adrien.

Hasta que vi la palabra "Enamorada"

Sentí como un agujero atravesaba mi pecho y traté de superarlo mientras leía más y más y veía como ella narraba que ella iba odiandolo.

Me sentía aliviado, solo un poco porque se sintió demasiado miserable cuando él falleció.

Debajo de todo su gran texto añadió "El papá de mi bebé"

Después de leer todo eso, salí de nuevo a los otros archivos.

Mi hermano era un hijo de puta. Ese era mi resumen.

Abrí el de embarazo, ella narraba lo feliz que llegó a sentirse con esa noticia y lo aterrada que estaba por como su hijo o hija sería criado con un padre como Adrien.

También cuenta que ese bebé pudo ser mío y que no perdía las esperanzas que fuera cierto a que fuera hijo de Adrien.

Sin embargo, no iba a ver gran diferencia en cuanto a rasgos.

Quedé en shock, no esperaba eso.

No terminé de leer, se tornaba cada vez más triste su historia.

¿Mi resumen? Pude ser papá y yo ni enterado.

Dudé si seguir con el mío o brincarme al de Luka.

Mis demonios no me dejaban tranquilo así que preferí abrirlo primero.

¿Por qué ese hijo de puta estaba aquí?

Tenía una foto de él sonriendo o eso intentaba el idiota.

La foto era su cara, estaba muy cerca.

Altura: 1,75 cm Peso: 65 kg. aprox

Lo sé, era más alto que yo.

Descripción: Pelo azul oscuro, largo y rara vez se lo corta (sorprendente debido a su trabajo)

Se le enrosca un poco dando la impresión de ondas.

Sus ojos son azules expresivos y grandes. Demasiado hermoso.

¿Hermoso? Parece una estúpida salamandra blanca.

Tiene cejas oscuras.

Bien afeitado (muy meticulosamente arreglado, aparte del pelo)

Sus labios delgados (Demasiados buenos). Su boca es cálida y sabe a café y menta.

Se cabrea un poco cuando le besas inesperadamente (O eso sucedió la primera vez)

La rabia me impactó rápida y fuertemente.

Quise golpear el aparato contra mi escritorio repetidamente.

Tuve que dejar de leer y tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas.

Me obligué a seguir leyendo.

El idiota hablaba cuatro idiomas incluyendo el árabe, le había puesto un jodido apodo cariñoso como "kulta" ¿Que mierda significa?

"Apuesto, caballeroso e ingenioso"

Eso me describía a mí no a él.

Habían tenido citas perfectas.

¡Las nuestras lo eran!

Después siguió a detalle su trato a ella en el FBI, yo cada vez estaba más enojado.

Era su tipo perfecto.

"La mejor persona que pude haber conocido a pesar de sus desgracias que ha vivido"

Sin embargo, el documento estaba inconcluso, no estaba el veredicto de ella o tal vez no había vuelto a escribir desde que paso más tiempo con ella.

Yo si daré mi veredicto: Más le vale que mi archivo sea jodidamente mejor que este o su "tipo perfecto va a morirse"

Me trasladé a mi archivo.

El documento era más largo que los dos anteriores, sobre tres páginas.

Había logrado una cantidad de detalles.

La descripción no me tranquilizó ni un poco y mi foto hacia parecer modelos a los dos estúpidos anteriores.

Altura:¿1,65 cm? Peso: ¿75?

¿Tan enano y gordo me veía? No peso tanto y sí, tal vez no soy muy alto. Pero tengo cosas grandes en mi cuerpo.

No es mi panza.

Descripción: Cabello rubio, ojos verde hermosamente como el mar.

Una boca llena hecha para besar.

Dientes perfectos.

Musculoso, pero fibroso, no voluminoso o excesivamente musculado.

Mi abdomen de lavadero no lo había descrito.

Piel pálida.

Tiene vello casi invisible por todas partes (besando su espalda, se encuentra hacia el final, super suave)

Es lampiño en el pecho.

Particularidades: Félix siempre parece estar pensando que algo es gracioso o divertido (con esa rídicula sonrisa)

¿Ahora se me acusa por ser divertido?

Sus ojos pueden ser hermosos o jodidamente aterradores.

Su boca se pone tensa cuando está enojado e intenta no mostrarlo.

Frunce el ceño mucho y aveces lo hace mientras está sonriendo, lo que por lo general significa que esta a punto de hacer algo especialmente cruel.

Escribió trozos de cosas que recordaba acerca de mí, cuando comenzó a enamorarse de mí.

Casi la perdono pero aún no.

Cosas que yo no recuerdo.

Cuando estuvimos en esa casa y mi trauma con las rosas, y mi caída del techo.

Mi cita con ella y mi regalo para ella.

Cuando le festeje su cumpleaños y le dije que se casaría conmigo, que tendríamos como ocho niños y sus gatos serían nuestras mascotas.

Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez y me caí, cuando me le declaré y mi hermano llegó a joderlo todo.

Lo angustiada que estuvo pensando que yo estaba muerto.

Describió todo con gran detalle.

Incluso llegó a describir mi polla, como lucia cuando me corría, y la forma en la que me reía.

No era digno de ser llamado un héroe. Era hermoso por fuera y horrible por dentro.

Nosotros no teniamos un final de felices para siempre.

Sus palabras agitaron algo dentro de mí. No había duda en mi mente.

Me molestó darme cuenta de inmediato lo apretados que estaban mis labios mientras me mordía la punta de mi lengua para intentar calmarme.

Me eché a reír amargamente y decidí salir de mi archivo.

Hice clip en el único video que había.

Me saltaría los archivos continúos.

El video cargó y comenzó.

Era ella y Luka entrando al auto, a la parte trasera para ser exactos. No era muy claro pero era demasiado obvio lo que hacían.

Error.

No podía soportarlo.

Tuve que apartar la vista a la pantalla al ver a mi chica gemir al igual que él.

Tuve que dejar a un lado el ordenador portátil y caminar hacia el balcón para tomar aire.

Mi pecho se sentía pesado.

Y mis ideas no eran demasiada claras en este preciso instante.


	33. Capitulo 32

Cuatro ojos estaban observando atentos cada movimiento que hacia.

Bajé los últimos escalones y me detuve frente a ellos.

Mis cabellos todavía soltaban pequeñas gotas sobre mi pecho.

Sentía como estas se evaporan a causa de mi enfado.

Repasé con mi vista todo el lugar buscando a una persona, supuse que fue astuto en no venir y enfrentarme.

Un pequeño silencio incómodo sobre la sala, pequeño que no duró mucho.

-¡Félix!-Llamó Marinette-Siéntate a mi lado amor, quiero presentarte a mis dos amigos.

Tomé el lugar vacío a un lado de ella, una de mis manos la puse sobre su pierna fría bajo su vestido de flores.

Ella es mía.

Y no estoy para nada feliz con su visita.

-Hola Agreste-Dijo uno de los rubios.

Su pareja estaba más seria, solo me observaba.

No contesté.

-Bueno, eh. Él es Henry y su esposo Will-Noté nervios en la voz de Marinette.

-Supongo que ya nos conoces-Contesto el tal Henry.

-El asistente del FBI y el doctor Psiquiatra-Dije mirando a ambos-Sé quienes son, donde viven, que "antro" frecuentan hasta puedo asegurar que me sé los dígitos de sus cuentas bancarias incluyendo sus contraseñas demasiado vergonzosas.

Will tragó saliva.

Sabía que poner 69-0-69 si daba vergüenza.

-¡Eh! ¿Alguien quiere vino?-Preguntó Marinette haciéndome una mueca.

-¡Sí, por favor!-Henry dudó en levantarse para seguirle a la cocina.

-No le haré nada a tu esposa-Sonreí-¿O quién es la esposa?

-No confío en ti.

-Nadie confía en mi y no me importa si lo hacen o no. Nadie los invitó, nadie los obliga a quedarse. Cómo lo saben, soy un asesino con un historial largo de delitos. ¿Quién de los dos, grabó eso?

-Somos amigos de Marinette ¿Le vas a prohibir ver a sus amigos?-Respondió Will-Te comportas como un niño berrinchudo, Félix-Will se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Henry para ponerlo de pie también e ir hasta la cocina-Aquí nos quedaremos aunque nos odiemos mutuamente.

Dejé que pasaran frente a mí, después de unos minutos Marinette salió con varios bocadillos.

Me parecía fantástico, estaba muriendo de hambre.

-¿Félix?-Llamó Marinette. Mientras acomodaba las cosas sobre la mesilla.

-¿Sí?

-Por favor, no quiero discusiones, ellos son importantes para mí-La miré y le sonreí aún más. Suspiró molesta-Sabes a dónde voy con esto. No lo hagas más difícil para mi. Ellos son buenas personas hasta podrían ser tus amigos en un futuro.

-Ya tengo amigos, no quiero más-Mordí un panecillo que tomé de la bandeja.

-Tú no tienes amigos Félix.

-Sí los tengo.

-No los tienes.

-Entonces te tengo a ti.

-¡Eres tan irritante cuando te lo propones!-Dijo, con una exageración-No seas necio por favor.

-¡Así soy! Y si no quieres ser mi amiga, le pagaré a un grupo de personas para que lo sean, verán que van a amarme.

-Si no fuera tan guapo ya le hubiera dado un puñetazo en su perfecta cara-Dijo Will.

-¿Y romper tus uñitas de niñita? Intentalo señorita Will.

-¡Vamos Félix! ¡No seas grosero! Y dense una oportunida para conocerse, todos son importante para mí.

-Creo que necesito tomar algo, ese panecillo esta muy seco-Salí de la sala hasta la nevera. Examiné varias bebidas sin querer elegí una.

-Deberías de dejar los berrinches ya eres un adulto Félix.

Me giré cerrando de un portazo la nevera, caminé hasta esa irritante voz acorralandolo en una esquina de la barra.

-Deja de molestarme jodido duendecillo o comenzaré cortando tu cuello.

Will era delgado, demasiado afeminado en su forma de vestir y tal vez demasiado frágil como para soportar un puñetazo de mi parte.

-¡¿Félix!? ¿Qué diablos haces?

Me aparté de Will, Marinette ya estaba demasiado enfada conmigo.

-Estabamos charlando sobre el karaoke.

-¡Guarda silencio Will!

-Creo que tengo que irme, disfruta a tus amigos-Dije, sacando mis llaves de mi bolsillo.

-¿En serio? ¿Vas a comportarte así?-Escuché la voz de Marinette detrás de mí hasta la puerta principal.

-No tengo ni un gramo de paciencia, no los quiero conocer, no me vas a obligar hacerlo.

-¡Félix no quiero estar peleando contigo!

-Tengo que irme Marinette después vendré.

Salí descalzo y sin playera hasta el estacionamiento, subí a mi camioneta y me di cuenta que la laptop reparada de Marinette estaba en los asientos traseros.

La ignoré por unas horas hasta que había llegado al club y estaba muy aburrido en mi oficina.

Nath había salido con una chica, y sí. No tengo más amigos.

Y los pocos que tenía ya estaban con una pareja.

Así que puse la mirada en la laptop que estaba en la mesa junto a la ventana.

Estoy completamente seguro que estaba provocándome.

Mi curiosidad es grande y mucho más cuando tú novia no deja acércarte a su preciada laptop.

Era tanta su urgencia por arreglar esta cosa que no me permitio regalarle otra y una de mejor marca.

Determiné con bastante rapidez que tenía que tratar acerca de mí, o de nosotros, o mejor, de ella.

No quería ser ese tipo de novios celosos y desconfiados pero hoy mi reputación ya estaba en el caño después de la charla con sus amigos.

Así que la puse en mi escritorio y la abrí.

Una estúpida sonrisa curvó mis labios cuando vi la pantalla.

Era una foto nuestra, algo así llamado selfie, donde yo estoy durmiendo y ella con una enorme sonrisa, aprovechándose de eso.

Que pequeña tramposaa tomándome fotos mientras estoy indefenso.

Me solicitaba una contraseña.

¿Por qué tenía que tener una contraseña?

Me llevó casi tres horas en pensar en una buena contraseña, hasta que recordé el día que nos volvimos a encontrar o volvía a aparecerme en su vida.

La fecha era la contraseña.

Me provocó una mezcla de emociones.

Y estaba conciente de que ella un día se enteraría que accedí a un ordenador. Hasta podría dejarle una linda nota por aquí. No estaba tratando de ocultar mis actos.

Solo quería sabe qué diablos había en su portátil y por qué eligió ocultármelo.

Su escritorio estaba organizado en una serie de carpetas: CISF102, INGH203. LOJAL109, ART102. Plan de estudios, y la más atractiva, Mafia Agreste.

¿Quería entregarme a la policía o que demonios?

Sin pensarlo abrí esa carpeta.

Había varios documentos diferentes dentro de la carpeta: Adrien. Embarazo. Félix. Luka. Henry. Will. Procedimiento FBI. Síndrome de Estocolmo. Tráfico de blancas. Fer. Desierto. Video.

Mis dedos comenzaron a temblar mientras merodeaba sobre cada archivo.

Me preguntaba que iba a descubrir.

Me preguntaba si podría procesar lo que encontraría.

Me preguntaba si me sentiría diferente hacia ella una vez que los leyera.

Ya sabía que no habría vuelta atrás.

Bebí un poco de mi caja de jugo y volví para abrir el archivo de mi hermano.

Estaba primero. ¿Por qué era el primero?

Había una foto de él, sacada de un archivo del FBI. Fue tomada a gran distancia un día que estabamos en un yate.

Estaba una descripción física, nada sorprendente para mí.

Describío su "historia" con él, como lo conoció, como intentó amenazarla con un cinturón la primera noche, lo frustrado que él se veía.

Me fui saltando pequeños párrafos que no me interesaba leer muy bien, sabía que no la había pasado nada bien con Adrien.

Hasta que vi la palabra "Enamorada"

Sentí como un agujero atravesaba mi pecho y traté de superarlo mientras leía más y más y veía como ella narraba que ella iba odiandolo.

Me sentía aliviado, solo un poco porque se sintió demasiado miserable cuando él falleció.

Debajo de todo su gran texto añadió "El papá de mi bebé"

Después de leer todo eso, salí de nuevo a los otros archivos.

Mi hermano era un hijo de puta. Ese era mi resumen.

Abrí el de embarazo, ella narraba lo feliz que llegó a sentirse con esa noticia y lo aterrada que estaba por como su hijo o hija sería criado con un padre como Adrien.

También cuenta que ese bebé pudo ser mío y que no perdía las esperanzas que fuera cierto a que fuera hijo de Adrien.

Sin embargo, no iba a ver gran diferencia en cuanto a rasgos.

Quedé en shock, no esperaba eso.

No terminé de leer, se tornaba cada vez más triste su historia.

¿Mi resumen? Pude ser papá y yo ni enterado.

Dudé si seguir con el mío o brincarme al de Luka.

Mis demonios no me dejaban tranquilo así que preferí abrirlo primero.

¿Por qué ese hijo de puta estaba aquí?

Tenía una foto de él sonriendo o eso intentaba el idiota.

La foto era su cara, estaba muy cerca.

Altura: 1,75 cm Peso: 65 kg. aprox

Lo sé, era más alto que yo.

Descripción: Pelo azul oscuro, largo y rara vez se lo corta (sorprendente debido a su trabajo)

Se le enrosca un poco dando la impresión de ondas.

Sus ojos son azules expresivos y grandes. Demasiado hermoso.

¿Hermoso? Parece una estúpida salamandra blanca.

Tiene cejas oscuras.

Bien afeitado (muy meticulosamente arreglado, aparte del pelo)

Sus labios delgados (Demasiados buenos). Su boca es cálida y sabe a café y menta.

Se cabrea un poco cuando le besas inesperadamente (O eso sucedió la primera vez)

La rabia me impactó rápida y fuertemente.

Quise golpear el aparato contra mi escritorio repetidamente.

Tuve que dejar de leer y tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas.

Me obligué a seguir leyendo.

El idiota hablaba cuatro idiomas incluyendo el árabe, le había puesto un jodido apodo cariñoso como "kulta" ¿Que mierda significa?

"Apuesto, caballeroso e ingenioso"

Eso me describía a mí no a él.

Habían tenido citas perfectas.

¡Las nuestras lo eran!

Después siguió a detalle su trato a ella en el FBI, yo cada vez estaba más enojado.

Era su tipo perfecto.

"La mejor persona que pude haber conocido a pesar de sus desgracias que ha vivido"

Sin embargo, el documento estaba inconcluso, no estaba el veredicto de ella o tal vez no había vuelto a escribir desde que paso más tiempo con ella.

Yo si daré mi veredicto: Más le vale que mi archivo sea jodidamente mejor que este o su "tipo perfecto va a morirse"

Me trasladé a mi archivo.

El documento era más largo que los dos anteriores, sobre tres páginas.

Había logrado una cantidad de detalles.

La descripción no me tranquilizó ni un poco y mi foto hacia parecer modelos a los dos estúpidos anteriores.

Altura:¿1,65 cm? Peso: ¿75?

¿Tan enano y gordo me veía? No peso tanto y sí, tal vez no soy muy alto. Pero tengo cosas grandes en mi cuerpo.

No es mi panza.

Descripción: Cabello rubio, ojos verde hermosamente como el mar.

Una boca llena hecha para besar.

Dientes perfectos.

Musculoso, pero fibroso, no voluminoso o excesivamente musculado.

Mi abdomen de lavadero no lo había descrito.

Piel pálida.

Tiene vello casi invisible por todas partes (besando su espalda, se encuentra hacia el final, super suave)

Es lampiño en el pecho.

Particularidades: Félix siempre parece estar pensando que algo es gracioso o divertido (con esa rídicula sonrisa)

¿Ahora se me acusa por ser divertido?

Sus ojos pueden ser hermosos o jodidamente aterradores.

Su boca se pone tensa cuando está enojado e intenta no mostrarlo.

Frunce el ceño mucho y aveces lo hace mientras está sonriendo, lo que por lo general significa que esta a punto de hacer algo especialmente cruel.

Escribió trozos de cosas que recordaba acerca de mí, cuando comenzó a enamorarse de mí.

Casi la perdono pero aún no.

Cosas que yo no recuerdo.

Cuando estuvimos en esa casa y mi trauma con las rosas, y mi caída del techo.

Mi cita con ella y mi regalo para ella.

Cuando le festeje su cumpleaños y le dije que se casaría conmigo, que tendríamos como ocho niños y sus gatos serían nuestras mascotas.

Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez y me caí, cuando me le declaré y mi hermano llegó a joderlo todo.

Lo angustiada que estuvo pensando que yo estaba muerto.

Describió todo con gran detalle.

Incluso llegó a describir mi polla, como lucia cuando me corría, y la forma en la que me reía.

No era digno de ser llamado un héroe. Era hermoso por fuera y horrible por dentro.

Nosotros no teniamos un final de felices para siempre.

Sus palabras agitaron algo dentro de mí. No había duda en mi mente.

Me molestó darme cuenta de inmediato lo apretados que estaban mis labios mientras me mordía la punta de mi lengua para intentar calmarme.

Me eché a reír amargamente y decidí salir de mi archivo.

Hice clip en el único video que había.

Me saltaría los archivos continúos.

El video cargó y comenzó.

Era ella y Luka entrando al auto, a la parte trasera para ser exactos. No era muy claro pero era demasiado obvio lo que hacían.

Error.

No podía soportarlo.

Tuve que apartar la vista a la pantalla al ver a mi chica gemir al igual que él.

Tuve que dejar a un lado el ordenador portátil y caminar hacia el balcón para tomar aire.

Mi pecho se sentía pesado.

Y mis ideas no eran demasiada claras en este preciso instante.


	34. Capitulo 33

Todo era por ella para que fuera felíz, sí estaba completamente enamorado de ella, estaba también muy arrepentido de el daño que hice. Y siempre lo estaría.

Después de ver el vídeo no sabía como reaccionar correctamente, ya había hecho cosas que no podía dar marcha atrás, también traté de retractarme sin embargo volvía a renacer el coraje junto con celos en mí.

Era difícil verla con otro hombre.

Odiaba sentirme demasiado débil por ella.

Pasaron tres días después del episodio con el ordenador y su video pornográfico de mala calidad.

No quería verla. No fui a su departamento y dudo que ella sepa donde estoy. En su lugar traté de distraerme con un viaje de exportación express de cargamentos de cocaína y marihuana, sus llamadas teléfonicas no las había atendido.

Seré sincero. Dejé el móvil bajo llave en mi escritorio.

Mi orgullo y ego estaban muy lastimados.

Hasta el día de hoy dónde tenía que enfrentarla.

Venía dispuesto a jugarme de todo.

Llegue a su departamento con su laptop, abrí sin llamar, sabía que ahí estaba.

Varias voces y risas se escuchaban en la sala principal.

Sospechaba quienes eran.

Encontré a sus dos amigos jugando a rock band en su consola.

Henry en la guitarra y Marinette en la batería mientras que el duendecillo daba gritos en el micrófono.

Les gustaba sufrir mucho al escucharlo.

Cuando se percataron de mi presencia ellos se giraron a mí, detuvieron todo con el pretexto de que el matrimonio tomaría un descanso en la cocina.

Ellos sabía que esto tal vez terminaría en guerra.

-¿Donde estabas Félix Agreste?-Una Marinette de brazos cruzados encarandome ¡desvergonzada!

De reojo vi a Will que se asomó por el marco de la puerta.

-Trabajando, traje tu portátil. ¿Podrías decirles a tus amigos que nos dejen a sola?-Pedí.

-No lo creo, son mi única compañía mientras tú estas muy ocupado matando personas.

Sonreí más como una mueca.

-¿En realidad piensas eso? ¿O ellos te metieron esas ideas?

Will salió descaradamente con un vaso de agua a escuchar la conversación.

-Te fuiste. Pensé muchas cosas, Félix. Tú piensas en irte y en volver a esa vida otra vez. ¿Como se supone que me tiene que hacer sentir?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo en privado Marinette.

-¡Ellos no se van Félix! Debes de acostumbrarte a ellos.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces discutamos todos juntos sobre tu video pornográfico con el imbécil de Luka!-Escuché como Will se ahogó solo, no me molesté en verlo. Henry corrió por el. La cara de Marinette palideció-Dime, ¿pasamos a sentarnos, amor?

Ella negó.

Will besó su mejilla apresurado y me sonrió.

-¡Lo siento cariño pero tenemos que irnos!-Se despidió, junto a su marido.

-¡Ustedes!-Grité, deteniendolos-¿Lo sabian, verdad?

-¡No! No se de qué hablas, Félix. ¡Chao cariño!-Gritó Will.

-Félix, yo...

-¿Tú qué? ¡Ah! ¡Así que te acostaste con tu agente de FBI dentro de un auto en un jodido estacionamiento!-Volví a alterarme.

-¡Tú no estabas, ni siquiera sabía sí ibas a volver!-Se defendió.

-¡Para eso existen los cinturones de castidad!-Gruñí bajo.

-¿Qué? ¡Eres un macho maldita sea! Tú cogiendo con otras ¿y yo tenía que cerrar las piernas?

-Esa era una opción.

-Félix, si hubo algo o tratamos de tener algo pero jamás dejé de pensar en ti, ¡quise olvidarte!

-¡Oh! ¡Estabas encima de él pensando en mí! ¡Sabes cuando lo vea de frente se lo diré! ¡Mejor aún voy a asesinarlo!

-¡Esto es absurdo! ¡No le vas a hacer nada!

-Si has acabado conmigo-Dije en su lugar dándome por vencido y sentándome en el sillón.

-¡Cobarde! ¡Solo piensas en tu estúpido orgullo! Llevarías una paliza. Te enfrentarías a hombres con armas. Matarías. Pero Dios no permita que tengas que tragarte tu maldito orgullo.

Me incorporé rápidamente.

-¿Crees que no me trago mi orgullo? ¡Que te jodan! Todo lo que he hecho durante meses es tragarme mi orgullo. Me he disculpado hasta las náuseas. Espero a que me pidas venir a tú casa porque no tengo nada más que hacer. ¡Te has convertido en toda mi vida!

Y ella simplemente se sentó a llorar.

Aún estaba muy molesto como para demoler su departamento con mis puños.

Más no pude irme.

Y me senté a su lado.

-No sé si quieres olvidar esto, pero tú tenías una vida antes de volver a verme y yo intentaba hacer la mía. No hice nada que tú no estuvieras haciendo con prostitutas.

-Lo sé-Suspiré-¡Estoy muy celoso, no puedo verte con él!

-No quiero perderte Félix, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a pelear por celos.

-El motivo por el cual no vine en estos días.

-¡Tienes que dejarlo pasar Félix!

-No sé, es difícil, trataré de olvidarlo. Al menos lo intentaré.

Pasé mi brazo por su espalda, la atraje más a mí.

-Lamento lo que dije, solo que estaba muy molesta porque no respondiste mis llamadas.

-¿Y querías hacerme sentir mal?

Rió.

-Lo intenté pero creo que no funcionó.

-Casi te compro tus palabras pero esta vez no asesiné a nadie. No tienes que pensar eso cada vez que me voy.

-Félix no me gusta ese estilo de vida.

-Eso también lo se-Besé su cabeza.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Asentí-Siempre he querido saber, ¿por qué me escogiste a mí?

Fruncí el ceño.

-No te entiendo.

-¿Por qué escogiste a la azabache que parecía más un espaguetis que muñeca de aparador?

Me arrepentía de haberle invitado a hacer sus preguntas.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-Si sabes que perdí la memoria, ¿verdad?-Bromeé.

-¡Oh! Es cierto.

-Eso si lo recuerdo Marinette, al menos un poco pero solo te puedo asegurar que ese día cuando te vi me hiciste ser curioso-Podía prácticamente sentir la intensidad de la mirada fija de Marinette-Sé que te observé durante semanas antes de decidir. Cada vez que te veía... quería saber más de ti.

-Pero ¿por qué?-Se apretó contra mi costado.

Dejé salir un resoplido de aire.

-Joder, no lo sé. Supongo que parecías bastante triste-Levanté mi mano libre y tracé la forma de su confusa ceja-Parecías mirar fijamente el suelo y solía enfadarme porque no podía ver tu cara, tus ojos. Quería saber por qué estabas triste.

Escuchando mis palabras en voz alta y mirando fijamente los mismos ojos, me pregunté qué mierda me había poseído para hacer daño a alguien tan inocente, tan bello.

-Te vi en tus pantalones flojos y tus suéteres de talla grande y no tenía ningún sentido por qué una chica tan guapa se escondería-Sabía que se había estado escondiendo de alguien como yo. La vida es cruel-Y, joder, luego nos conocimos ya sabes el resto. Lo siento.

-No necesito que te disculpes más. Estamos juntos y no necesito que te sientas mal por eso. Sólo quiero que dejes de presionarme.-Agarró mi hombro y me agitó juguetonamente-Necesito saber como llegamos aquí, pero no significa que no sea felíz de estar donde estoy. Estoy aqui, contigo. Eso no es algo por lo que ninguno de nosotros debería estar arrepentido.

-La única razón por la que dije eso es porque tú me hace lo mismo. Un minuto no puedes vivir sin mí. Al siguiente me preguntas si he matado a alguien. ¡Casualmente! Como si alguna vez hubiera matado a alguien por capricho. ¿Se supone que tengo que creer que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien que crees que es capaz de esas cosas?

-Estaba enojada. Oye dijiste, ¿el resto de mi vida?

Tomé aliento y lo dejé salir rápido.

Si, es exasperante.

Tuve que reír para contenerme de sacudirla.

-Yo... está bien. Soy ambicioso-Incapaz de resistirlo, añadí-: No es como si tuviera algo más que hacer para siempre. Mi agenda está abierta de par en par.

-En ese caso, bésame.

LUKA:

***3 Días antes***

Termino de cerrar el porta equipaje de mi auto, reviso rápidamente los mensajes de Henry y subo para manejar rumbo al aeropuerto.

Estuve todo este tiempo aún en la ciudad mientras mi propiedad se vendía, me iría a Egipto y los planes ya no era volver de nuevo.

Quería pasar tiempo en mi ciudad nata, y dejar a la pequeña kulta ser feliz con su novio.

Sabía que tanto lo amaba, estaba comenzando a sentir lo mismo por ella y no iba a permitirlo.

No, porque ella estaría con otro.

Saco de nuevo mi celular mientras el semáforo esta en rojo, trato de aprovechar los segundos mientras Henry sigue tardando en escribirme, espero que no sean cadenas estúpidas para salvar el mundo con deseos llenos de magia.

Vuelvo a retomar la carretera y pasan más minutos y veo por el retrovisor un coche negro muy pegado a mí.

Avanzo más y casi llegando al aeropuerto el auto aún viene por mí, reviso por el tablero en busca de un arma, solo encuentro mi placa.

No servirá mucho si se las aviento a la cabeza.

Escucho las llantas rechinar de otro que pasa frente a mí.

Freno de golpe para evitar chocarlo.

Estoy en problemas de nuevo.

El golpe por la parte trasera de mi auto alquilado me hace golpear el volante con mi cuerpo.

¡Jodida mierda!

Dos autos tapan mi camino mientras hombres armados bajan por mí, busco mi celular para llamar a emergencias.

Los autos han causado tráfico, los claxones suenan o tratan de esquivarlos.

El auto negro esta metido en el trasero del mío, nadie baja.

Cuando los hombres llegaron a mí, tomo la opción de bajarme, sin embargo dejo mi celular marcando el número de Henry.

Salgo y dos tipos se paran frente a mí, esperan a su jefe.

Del coche negro baja un tipo conocido, con una sonrisa sonsacarrona camina hasta mí.

Es un Agreste.

-Agente Luka, que agradable coincidencia-Suspiro pesadamente-Mi hermano requiere de tu presencia.

-¿Tu jefe?-Sonrío el hace una mueca. Sé que no le gusto mi respuesta.

-Ya te enterarás quien es el verdadero jefe.

Siento un golpe en mi abdomen, otro en mis rodillas y al final en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo.

No trato de defenderme sería demasiado inútil hacerlo contra cuatro sujetos sacados de la WWE.

Por un segundo veo oscuridad gracias a un saco cubriendo mi cabeza y me arrastran para que camine con ellos.


	35. Capitulo 34

-¡Wow! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Mucho mejor que en el folleto!-Gritó Marinette al recorrer toda la suite resort-¡Oh! Félix, ¡mira esta terraza!

Caminaba de lado a lado, abriendo las persianas y saliendo al balcón, después ya estaba en el baño revisando también. Y una vez más ya estaba brincando en la cama.

Era un alma joven disfrutando de todo, yo sin embargo me sentía como el tipo viejo que prefiere embriagarse y comer.

-Espera a que veas la playa-Dije mientras me aventaba al cómodo sofá.

-¡Tenemos que ir! ¡Es maravilloso! Desde aquí puedo sentir la brisa y se ve tan azul que quisiera comerlo-Giró y caminó hasta mí-¿Te das cuenta de que es nuestro primer viaje juntos? Bueno en lo que llevamos de novio.

-Uno de los primeros preciosa, ahora a desempacar y al restaurante porque me muero de hambre, la comida del jet no es más que solo botanas para mí-Me quejé de nuevo.

-Félix si sigues comiendo así, estarás gordo para las fiestas decembrinas-Besó mis cabellos-Y afeita tu bigote por favor-Caminó hasta su maleta.

Acaricié mi bigote, no tenía mucho.

Mi plan era dejarme una bonita barba de candado sin embargo tardaba mucho en crecer y solo quedaba un perfecto bigote que me hacía parecer a mi papá en sus tiempos de juventud.

-No estoy gordo, gorda tengo esta cosa que deberías besar-Sonreí pasando mi mano por mi dura erección.

-¡Eres tan romántico! Que deberías escribir tus frases célebres que me dices.

-Se llamaría ''Frases para enamorar'' por Félix Agreste-Realmente me imaginé firmando libros-Sería una buena enseñanza a los jóvenes.

-Te escuchaste como un anciano y solo me llevas diez años-Me mostró un vestido amarillo y uno rosa-¿Cuál de los dos me pongo?

-El amarillo patito, se ve más sexy.

-El color mostaza-Guiñó y desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

-Es amarillo, no veo la diferencia-Contesté mientras sacaba el móvil y mandé un texto a Nathaniel.

***************************************

¿Nate?

¿Cómo van?

***************************************

Volví a guardar el móvil cuando Marinette salío, había soltado su cabello y olía a dulce. Podría comerla.

Tacones bajo y un hermoso vestido amarillo con escote. Es todo lo que necesito saber.

-¿Y qué tal?-Dió una vuelta-¿Me veo bien? ¡Di que sí!

Me levanté y caminé alrededor de ella como si estuviera viendo a mi presa, tomé su cintura, olí su cuello, acaricié su cabello sedoso.

-Exquisita, quiero poseer tu cuerpo justo ahora en ese balcón-Mordí su cuello y fui alzando la falda del vestido para deslizar mis dedos en sus diminutas bragas de color rojo.

-No son tan privados los balcones, Félix. Hay familias en estos lugares.

Gruñí.

-¿Qué te parece en ese sofá de aspecto delicado y super caro?-Lamí su lóbulo de la oreja-Oh, en la terraza.

-¡Ah! Quiero ir a la playa primero y después conocer el lugar.

-¡Uh! ¿Segura que quieres eso?

-¡En serio quiero ir! Además tu estómago esta vibrando por hambre. ¡Y en serio vibra mucho!

-No es mi estómago, es Nath al teléfono-Metí la mano dentro de mi bolsillo.

Se escapó de mi abrazo y tomó su protector solar, observé de reojo como se lo aplicaba en los brazos y piernas.

-Dijiste que no ibas a trabajar.

-No es trabajo, es... son detalles-Miré el texto.

***************************************

Todo listo

Lo tenemos

*************************************** 

Medio como una ola de calor y nerviosismo a la vez, mezclado con felicidad.

Todo tenía que salir pegado al plan. Y para mí, era un plan perfecto.

Cuando por fin, estuvimos arreglados, bueno en realidad solo me puse una bermuda y una camisa blanca acompañados de mis sandalias para playa. Porque el encanto viene conmigo sumándole la belleza.

Salimos de la habitación para ir al lobby, un agente de renta estaba ahí esperando para entregar mis llaves.

Estaba sentado mirando el suelo, como si temiera que su venta-renta saliera mal.

-Jeffrey Santana-Saludé haciéndome notar frente a él.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-Señor y señora Agreste, un gusto conocerles y espero que disfruten de nuestro servicio-Dijo al entregar mis llaves-En su estadía. El auto esta justo en la entrada como pidió.

¿Escucharon eso? Señor y Señora Agreste, sonó tan bello.

-Gracias-Traté de sonreír y caminé de la mano con Marinette hasta la entrada, bien lleno de orgullo.

Y justo como lo dijo estaba mi auto alquilado, cuando Marinette lo vio frunció el ceño y me miró sorprendida.

-¡Félix! ¿Este es tu coche humilde que alquilaste?-Hizo comillas con sus dedos.

Le había dicho que alquilé un coche humilde y pequeño para pasear por las calles de México.

-Es lo más sencillo que encontré amor-Le abrí la puerta y ella entró-Que es lindo ¿no?-Pregunté una vez adentro.

-Lindo para llamar la atención de todos. Es como si dijeras ''hey ya llegó Felíx Agreste'' a todos los lados que vayas.

-¿Qué pensaste que rentaría?-Encendí el motor, ¡oh si! Un excelente motor podía sentir la vibración como un ronroneo de gatito.

-Un coche no deportivo, tal vez un Volkswagen.

-No soy una señora de casa.

-Es ama de casa, tonto-rió.

-Tú eres la tonta que está ofendiendo a un McLaren 570S, que solo es exótico. Su diseño está inspirado en el P1, el 570S es un magnífico tributo al arte británico. Además estamos en Mexico y es lo que encontré-Encogí los hombros-Escucha, es arte.

Cuando pise el acelerador era como ir en un videojuego o algo así.

-No soy quien para llevarte la contraria en el arte-Sonrió.

Anduve por las calles principales para hacer un recorrido pequeñoñ, y bajar en cada tienda de pobladores por souvenirs.

No tengo idea a quien mierda se los iba a regalar, pero la mayoría eran imágenes de gatos.

Iba a complacer a mi chica en todo lo que pudiera.

Después volvimos buscando comida, dejé el auto en el resort y salimos caminando a la playa.

No podía creer que Marinette no me dejara rentar un cuatrimoto Honda para andar en la orilla del mar.

Pasamos unas horas en la orilla, ''bronceados'' me enterró en la arena y claro que tenía arena hasta en medio de los huevos de mis huevos y no me quejé, la empujé al agua, ¡sí! ella no se molestó por eso y a mí se me hizo muy divertido pero las demás parejas me miraron muy feo. La besé, la volví a besar, entramos al mar juntos, la toqué, ella salió del agua con un vestido muy pegado al cuerpo y su cabello chorreando, me quedé un poco más hasta que comencé a tener frío y mi cabello comenzó a esponjar.

-Creo que es hora de volver a dentro-Dije, cuando me acerqué a ella envuelto con la toalla.

-La puesta se esta poniendo, ¿nos quedamos unos minutos más?

-No, quiero cenar y acostarme, mañana tenemos un día muy largo, te llevaré al Spa.

-¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, tenemos que ir juntos.

-Será mañana ahora estoy cansado de tanta vitamina E.

Caminamos juntos de nuevo hasta nuestra suite, pedimos la cena, vimos una película romántica, tuvimos sexo en el jacuzzi de la terraza, comimos el postre en la cama. volvimos a tener sexo y me quedé dormido.

Tal vez hasta estaba roncando, no estoy seguro.

\------------------------------

-¡Felíx! ¡Despierta!-Escuché a lo lejos.

Me giré y volví a taparme con la sábana.

Sentí como tomaban mi pie, ¡joder!

-¡Tengo sueño!-Gruño por lo bajo.

-¡Prometiste llevarme al Spa!

Abrí mis ojos y traté de buscarla con la mirada.

-¡Como es posible que tengas energía!-Susurré.

-Te escuché, tengo energía porque me alimento bien y hago ejercicio.

-Hacer el amor conmigo no es hacer ejercicio, nena. Comer una hamburguersa a las 3:00 a, no es alimentrarte bien.

-Cuando me tenías bien doblada, cuenta como posición de yoga, ¿no?

-¡Ok! Ya no me lo recuerdes que tenía una muy buena vista de tu culo.

-Podríamos hacerlo de nuevo-Habló con su voz seductora.

-Que haces ahí fuera de la cama-Jalé sus brazos-Todavía estoy desnudo.

-Primero cumple con lo que prometiste.

-¿Y si te adelantas? Juro que iré pero después de dormir bien-Hice un puchero.

-¿En serio? ¿No irás conmigo?-Suspiró.

-El Spa, está en la planta oeste, además dejé un paquete solo para ti, ahi mismo dejé las instrucciones de lo que debes hacer hoy.

-¿A que te refieres?

Sonreí y sostuve su cuerpo para que ella se sentara en mi regazo.

-Hoy será un día especial para los dos, por favor sólo haz lo que te pido-Empujé su cuerpo y le di una nalagada-Te estaré esperando al atardecer.

-¿En dónde?

-Hay una hoja en el paquete, sabrás donde a cierta hora. No trates de llegar antes porque no encontrarás el lugar.

-¡Eres un romántico, te amo!

-Eso lo sé.

Besé brevemente sus labios y ella salió feliz.

Volví a tirarme a la cama y cerré mis ojos.

Qué gran hijo de puta soy.


	36. Capitulo 35

-Señora Agreste, soy Dakota y su esposo me dio instrucciones de que pase un día agradable con nosotros-Sonríe la chica pálida frente a mí. Una vez que llegué a la área de SPA.

-Muchas gracias soy Marinette-Estiro mi mano en forma de saludo y ella lo estrecha.

-Por este lado tenemos los casilleros donde podrá guardar sus pertenencias.

Acomodo mi pequeño bolso en un casillero que me indica y me da la bata para que tome el masaje, dentro de la sala hay música en español de los años 90 para atrás.

Entro a un baño y me quito la ropa.

-¿Gusta que quitemos la música?-Pregunta, bajando un poco el volumen.

-No así, esta bien-Digo con la bata ya puesta y saliendo del baño.

Es demasiado agrable el ambiente con olor a incienso de lavanda.

-¿Su esposo le explicó más o menos lo que haremos hoy?

-Solo me dijo que darán un masaje-Que estúpida me sentí por mis explicaciones. Pero la verdad ni vi algún paquete del spa, solo vine porque pensé que Felíx vendría conmigo-Sonrío- En ese caso estoy en sus manos.

-Vaya, bueno. Lo primero que haremos es una mascarilla de ingredientes cien por ciento naturales-Con un ademán me indica que tome asiento en el sillón para faciales, me acomodo y ella comienza a limpiar mi cara para después aplicar la mascarilla que ya estaba preparando otra chica-Tendrás la piel radiante para tu cita.

-¿Tú sabes de mi cita?-Necesito información, y trato de mirarla de reojo-¿Qué sabes al respecto?

-Solo el señor dejó pagado todo e instrucciones para todos, esta es mi parte.

-Es muy romántico-Responde la chica que prepara mi mascarilla-Indicó que ningún compañero masajista la tocara.

-¿Así que no habrá masaje?-Pregunto, divertida.

-¡¿Elisa?!-Reprende su compañera-Disculpe, señora Agreste.

-No hay problema no me sorprende de Felíx-Trato de sonreír. La verdad si me tomó por sorpresa-¿Entonces quien me daría el masaje? A él le hubiese tocado alguna chica ¿o ese era su problema que no había masajistas mujeres?

Aún así Felíx me tenía planeado algo muy romántico, me encantaban sus detalles. ¡Después de esto correré a besarlo!

Ya no importaban sus extraños celos.

-Solo trato de decir que su chico preparó un día fantástico para usted y todas las mujeres quieren ese tipo de detalles, después de que armamos las listas de cada tarea nos dimos cuenta del gran detalle y la verdad sentimos envidia.

-¿Así que todos saben lo que Felíx preparo?-Pregunté.

-En cierta parte, pero no podré decirle nada-Sonrió.

-Tienes razón, Elisa. Pero debes guardar tus comentarios-Dijo Dakota-Pásame la mascarilla.

Durante minutos aplicaron la mascarilla de olor a dulce, dieron masaje a mi cara y después mis hombros con la misma mascarilla.

Estaba pegajosa, demasiado pegajosa.

Me dejaron minutos más de reposo. Supuse que ya había pasado un par de horas desde que llegué.

-¿Interrumpo, chicas?-La voz de un varón se coló por la puerta.

-¡Shawn! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Dakota con su voz amable.

-Estoy trabajando pero hay una entrega para la señora Agreste.

Trato de levantar mi rostro para mirar, Elisa acomoda mejor el sillón y yo se lo agradezco.

-¿Qué es?-Le pregunto.

-Su almuerzo, el señor Agreste pidió que se le entregara a esta hora con esta nota.

Me entregó la nota y puso la charola plateada en la mesita con la ayuda de las dos chicas. Estaba acompañada de charolas más pequeñas.

-Supongo que me mandó todo el buffet-Bromeo-¡Gracias Shawn!-Digo viendo la nota doblada.

''Cielo mío, te estaré esperando''

''Te amo'' Atte Tu señor Agreste.

PD: Neceisto que te alimentes bien, no quiero excusas para que te desmayes hoy.

Suspiro y después los colores se me suben al rostro, cuando miro a las chicas que estaban atentas con las manos sobre sus pechos a punto de suspirar, tal vez.

-¡Tienen razón amo sus detalles!-Suelto una risa nerviosa y beso el papel dejando un poco de mascarilla.

Ellas ríen también y comienzan a quitar la mascarilla de mi rostro.

Para quitar la de mis hombros fue necesario ducharme rápidamente.

Después ya estábamos sentadas en unos banquillos comiendo las tres. Félix había ordenado tres platillos de cada uno.

Fue amable de su parte añadir sus comidas de ellas, también.

-Ningún cliente había hecho algo así por nosotras-Dijo Dakota-Mucho menos añadir comida del menú de la carta, esto sabe como el paraíso.

-Bueno perdón por la pregunta pero. ¿El señor Felíx, tiene hermanos?-Preguntó Elisa entusiasmada.

Termino de darle el último mordisco a mi comida y asiento limpiando mis manos con la servilleta.

-Tiene hermanas, 3 para ser exactas-Respondo omitiendo el ''Tenía un gemelo". Siento un vuelco en mi pecho.

-Él me encontró a mi-Doy un sorbo a mi bebida de arándanos.

-¿Dónde se conocieron?-Preguntó Dakota.

-Eh, afuera de una veteninaria. Amo a los gatos y él no se que hacia ahí si no tiene mascota-Mordí mi lengua.

-¡Supongo que te andaba siguiendo!

¡La verdad sí! Pensé. Que irónico todo.

Supuse que eso sonó cursi.

-¡Su relación es como un cuento de hadas!-Suspiraron las dos.

No tenían ni idea de todo lo que perdí y pasé.

Sin embargo solo sonreí y les seguí su fantasía.

Estaba segura de que amaba a Felíx, estaba segura de lo que él sentía por mi.

De lo que no estaba segura es, de cuanto tiempo estaremos juntos. Siempre cuando las cosas van muy bien, el destino nos hace algo.

No quería pensar en eso y trataba de ser feliz con él día a día.

-Por cierto-Dijo Dakota-¿La depilación como la va a querer?

-¿Depilación?

-Si.

-Ya estoy depilada-Subo la bata un poco para ver mis piernas aun siguen brillantes sin vellos-Aún están fantásticas.

-Saltemos al siguiente paso entonces-Contestó Elisa sacando un neceser

Unos minutos más tarde arreglaban mis veinte uñas para después aplicar un tono perla sobre ellas.

Ondularon más mi cabello trenzado solo una corona por la parte de enfrente.

-Estas quedando espectacular.

-Gracias-Traté de contestar cuando finalmente terminaron de maquillarme.

-Ya que todo esta casi listo, es hora de ir al salón principal para esperar las demás instrucciones.

Elisa abrió la puerta haciéndonos pasar primero.

-¿Se supone que esperaré por mi vestuario?-Pregunté.

-Sí.

Antes de entrar, un chico esperaba con una bandeja dorada, en ella estaban tres copas, una botella fría de champagne fría.

Dakota abrió las puertas, entramos todos y saqué el aire que de momento empecé a retener.

No sabía todavía porque estaba tan nerviosa.

Me senté en uno de los sofás, observé el mar mientras abrían el champagne y en mis dedos jugué con el papel de la nota.

-Su champagne, señora Agreste.

Le sonreí como agradecimiento. Levanté la copa y brindé con ellas dos.

-Por mi cita, qué ya esta comenzando a ponerme nerviosa-Murmuré.

-Sus pertenencias ya las estan llevando a su suite-Dijo Elisa.

Asentí y mire la nota.

''Amor mío, escribí esto cuando estaban maquillando tu hermoso rostro, dejé dicho que fuera un maquillaje no muy cargado pero me alegaron esas dos mujeres diciendo que ellas sabían lo que hacian. No les digas pero las despedirán. No es cierto. No arrugues tu cara.

Sé que en este momento estas disfrutando del champagne, solo es para calmar tus nervios.

Atte: Tu Señor Agreste

Te amo''

Besé la hoja y bebí de mi copa.

El señor misterior debería llamarse.

_____________

A las cuatro de la tarde y justamente cuando recién se marcaba la hora, tocaron de nuevo la puerta, un maniquí entró en una pequeña plataforma.

Cuando vi el vestido me quedé boquiabierta.

¿Era posible?

-Señora Agreste, su vestido y accesorios-Indico Elisa.

Caminé hasta el maniquí, toqué el encaje, era el vestido perfecto para un cuento.

-Su nota-Dakota estiró su mano hasta a mí dándome la hoja doblada.

''Amor mío, en estos momentos estoy por irme al lugar acordado, más tarde Nath llegará por ti.

Por cierto tu vestido es color perla, sí lo sé porque justamente ese color buscaba para ti.

Atte: Tu Señor Agreste''

Siento por un momento que quiero llorar y vuelvo a mirar el vestido.

Es demasiado hermoso.

-¡Bueno hay tres opciones de lencería!-Elisa hace la voz divertida sacándome de mi burbuja.

Ella pone tres cajas rosas con brillos en la mesita. Están abiertas.

Saco el primer cordinado.

-Ese es un Princesse Tam Tam-Dice Elisa a mi lado-Sencillo pero muy sexy, dicen que es el sujetador de aro de lo más cómodo que pueda existir.

-Creo que no es el adecuado para el vestido-Respondo mientras observo el vestido de nuevo-Puedes quedartelo-Ella sonría de oreja a oreja cuando le obsquio la caja.

-¡Mierda! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!-Grita. Su compañera ríe con ella.

-Esto creo que me agrada-Sostengo la fina tela del sujetador y las pequeñas bragas-¿Como se llaman?-Les pregunto.

-La nota dice que se llama 'La perla' que te hará soñar con este conjunto lleno de brocados. Es muy hermoso.

-Lo tomaré como primera opción-Tomo la otra caja.

-¡Oh! Este es un mimmi holiday es color blanco roto-Sonríe Elisa-Cada color extraño que sacan los diseñadores.

-Me quedo con la primera opción, no tiene tirantes y se vería fantástico con el vestido-No quisiera saber si Felíx fue quien eligió todo-Dakota puedes quedarte con el mimmi o al menos que quieran intercambiar chicas.

-Eso lo apostaremos al rato-Codea su compañera.

-Bueno, creo que vamos a mandarte a ponerte tu lencería para que después te ayudemos con el vestido.

-¡Dios! ¡Es hermoso!-Suspiran las dos y yo miro embobada la tela también.

_____________

Me miro en el espejo, y presiento que esto va más de una simple cita. Estoy a punto de llorar de la emoción.

No quiero arruinar el maquillaje de mis ojos.

Miro a través del espeho a las dos chicas sentadas detrás de mí, ellas charlan y esperan más instrucciones.

Sé que ya no las hay, hasta que Nath llegue por mí.

Hace tanto que no lo he visto.

Vuelven a pasar los minutos, estoy completamente nerviosa, el sonido de mis tacones lo pueden asegurar.

Miro el mar, el sol comienza a bajar y los bañistas se preparan para el concierto de la noche.

-¿Ustedes irán al concierto?-Me dirijo a las dos.

-Sí, iremos estrenando calzones-Contesta Elisa con una enorme sonrisa pícara-Con suerte y nos agarramos a los de la banda, dicen que están buenísimos.

Dakota niega y codea a su compañera.

-¿Que bandas vendrán?-Pregunto poniendo toda mi atención en ellas.

-¡Como quieras no irás al concierto jovencita!-Me giro y veo a Nathaniel que acaba de abrir las puertas-Hola Dupain

-¡Nath!-Camino hasta él y lo abrazo-Siempre tan oportuno. ¿Cómo has estado?-Lo miro y se ve muy bien en traje azul-¿Dónde se supone que irás?

Él simula dar una vuelta como en pasarela.

-Hoy soy más que el chófer-Sonríe, mira el reloj-llegué justo a tiempo, te ves muy hermosa.

-¡Gracias Nath!

-Es hora de irnos-Mira a Dakota y Elisa que están babeando por mi amigo-Si me da tiempo las veo en el concierto chicas, lleven esas bragas nuevas-Sonríe y les avienta un beso.

Golpeo su hombro y salgo del brazo con él diciéndoles adiós a las dos mujeres quienes gritaron con las hormonas alborotadas.

Nath abre la puerta del auto clásico que esta aparcado, solo tiene un asiento al frente y uno atrás por lo tanto podemos hablar bien.

-Bueno, vamos al destino-Comienza a incorporarse a la carretera, yo me acomodo en mi asiento tratando de no arrugar mi hermoso vestido.

-¿Esta muy retirado?

-Ten paciencia, esta a las fueras de estos límites en un área exclusiva del resort.

-¡Oh! Tanto misterio me pone nerviosa Nath, siento que va más allá de una simple cena formal, solo sé que necesito ver a Felíx.

Nath soltó una risa.

-Felíx esta muy ilusionado con todo esto, cuando te vea va a llorar. No eres la única nerviosa.

-Tú siempre estas ahí con nosotros-Toco su hombro-Gracias Nath.

-Para eso me pagan.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y él suelta una carcajada.

-Lo arruinaste Nath.

-Es para que sonrías, y no estés nerviosa.

______________

El camino fue ameno, ahora sabía que Nath se andaba viendo con una chica y tal vez podría ser algo serio.

Cuando llegamos al área exclusiva, solo un auto estaba aparcado, se escuchaba música con violiones a lo lejos, Nath abrió la puerta y me dió una mano para que bajara.

Viento y brisa marina golpearon ligeramente mi cara.

-Esto es hermoso-Susurro.

-Y solo es la parte trasera, espera a ver la verdadera vista que hay del mar.

Camino de su brazo por un angosto camino de madera sobre arena y pasto.

Las olas golpean una muralla de rocas, el sol comienza a ser de color naranja, las gaviotas vuelan a los alrededores todavía.

-¿Dónde está Felíx?-Miro a Nath pero él no contesta.

Caminamos un poco más y una serie de luces se encienden en todo el camino de madera.

-Ahí esta-Señala Nath. Observo a Felíx quien tiene un traje negro y esta de espaldas mirando al océano, el viento ondea su saco-Esta parte irás sola, solo no te caigas es un risco con gran altura.

Niego y beso su mejilla.

-Eres el mejor Nathaniel.

-Eso lo sé-Y se despide.

Suelto el aire y camino subiendo hasta Felíx.

Entre más caminaba más me temblaban las piernas.

Felíx se giró una vez que estuve ahí.

Una sonrisa marcando sus hoyuelos en las mejillas, sus manos sosteniendo un whisky.

Solté una pequeña carcajada por la forma tan divertida de como lo hizo.

-Estuve ensayando dos horas, como iba a girar cuando llegaras-Tiende su mano y toma la mía, acercándose más a mí, besa tiernamente mis labios-Te ves bellísima, perfecta.

-Tu estas demasiado perfecto.

-Lo estaré más para ti-Vuelve a besarme-¿Te gusta el lugar?

-¡Sí!-Camino y me sostengo del barandal. Mi vestido se ondea con el viento y mis cabellos también-¡Oh! ¡Felíx mira!

Él se acerca igual que yo.

-¡Delfines!-Susurra-¡No saques medio cuerpo, me pones nervioso!-Me hago un poco para atrás y sonrío-Bueno, te cité aquí porque quiero decirte. ¡No! Bueno pedirte algo.

-Estas demasiado nervioso.

Felíx asiente.

-No sabes cuanto-Pasa su mano por su cara y mira el cielo. Después vuelve a mirarme-Bueno solo cierra los ojos por favor-Cierro los ojos como él lo pide, escucho como camina-No mires todavía.

-¿Ya?-Suelta una maldición-¿Estás bien?

-¡Si! ¡Uh! Bueno aquí voy. Ya puedes abrirlos.

Abro los ojos, parpadeo y ahí estaba él.

Hincado con una concha sobre la palma de su mano.

-Mi pequeña Marinette, sé que no soy perfecto pero intento serlo solo para ti y hemos pasado tantas cosas, siento que es momento de escribir nuestra historia de nuevo, retomar los buenos momentos y que permanezcan así para siempre a tu lado. Te amo tanto. Por favor se mi esposa-Abre la concha y un anillo descansa ahí.


	37. Capitulo 36

-Quiero asegurarme que serás feliz conmigo-Pasé su brazo por el mío y comencé a dirigirla en el camino de madera-Quiero que seas completamente feliz Marinette. ¿Hay algo que te falte?-Recé internamente para que no dijera ''otro gato''.

En casa, sus gatos son unos demonios mimados que tiran mis cosas.

Ella me miró a los ojos y sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa. Podría regalarle todos los animales que quisiera. Así de idiota estoy por ella.

-No, hasta ahora soy feliz contigo. Hemos pasado por berrinches tuyos pero los superamos-Me guñó.

-¿Berrinches míos?

-Sí.

Le hice una mueca y rió.

-Bueno eso ya no importa-Le iba a contestar que un video porno con su agente del FBI no fue un berrinche mío. No el día de nuestro compromiso. Pero aún así podía sentir mi sangre hirviendo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A nuestra cita-Solté el aire que estaba reteniendo. Se llaman celos, supongo.

-Pero...

-¡Oh! ¿pensaste que mi propuesta era nuestra cita?-La interrumpí y asintió-Nuestra verdadera cita nos aguarda. Solo espero que esta vez no salgas corriendo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué querría huir?-La miré fijamente antes de llegar y nos detuvimos unos pasos antes-Dime que no es un dinosaurio lo que me espera detrás de esas cortinas.

Sonreí y asentí.

Unas cortinas de encaje azul simulaban ser unas puertas di la señal y dos encargados la abrieron.

-Mira el camino que nos aguarda, preciosa.

-¡Felix... oh por Dios! Es una alfombra... hacia el altar.

-Sí, lo es.

-¿Nos casaremos hoy?

-Si no huyes, sí.

Una alfombra de pétalos rosas nos guiaban hasta el altar que estaba frente al mar.

Ahí estaba Nathaniel, Nino, Xavier y Michael. No teníamos familia con nosotros pero ellos eran más que suficientes.

Nathaniel y Nino estarián de mi lado, mientras que Xavier y Michael estarían en el lado de Marinette algo así como sus damas de honor.

No invité a sus amigos gays supuse que sería algo incómodo. Además trataran de impedir mi boda y eso no lo voy a permitir.

El juez ya estaba de pie con una sonrisa, era una boda por lo civil al estilo americano-mexicano. Había llevado el estrés de prganizarla con los chicos.

-¡Ahora entendí tu chiste, aún así no fue gracioso Felix! En mi primera boda no escapé por berrinche.

-Si, fue malo. Lo siento. Estoy nervioso.

La pequeña orquesta comenzó con la marcha nupcial.

Besé su frente y comenzamos a caminar sobre los pétalos, la brisa marina y el atardecer me hacían el favor de ponerlo aún más romántico. Más tarde encederán las velas para la recepción.

-Felix, me has sorprendido, esto es grandioso. Saber que tomaste el tiempo de organizar nuestra boda. Con cada detalle lindo.

-Pensé en todo y tuve la ayuda de San Google-No entendía muchas cosas pero conseguimos videos de novias y organización. Finalmente vi un video de dos novias teniendo sexo. Pero eso no tiene porque enterarse Marinette.

-Gracias por este día maravilloso-Se detuvo y besó mi mejilla.

Eso no lo esperaba, mi erección duele.

-¡Hey esperen a la noche de bodas!-Gritó Michael.

Lo notaron.

Seguimos caminando, le mostré el dedo medio y el soltó una risa escandalosa típica de Michael

-Al menos dejen que los bendiga-Dijo Nath.

Marinette se puso roja y nos detuvimos frente al altar.

-Nino, el ramo de mi chica-Pedí.

Sacó un ramo de flores blanca combinadas con orquídeas.

-Aquí esta-Lo entregó-Soy tu dama de honor, bueno somos-Señaló a Michael y este dijo un hola con la mano y Marinette le respondió igual.

-También eres abogado-Le dijo a Nino.

-¡Oh! Había olvidado eso.

-Le hago de todo. Iba a ser el juez pero Félix contrató uno en su despedida de soltero en el bar...

-¡Cállate Nino!-Hablé entre dientes.

-¿Tuviste despedida de soltero?-Preguntó Marinette mirándome a la cara.

-Solo me tomé unas copas con los chicos. Puedes preguntales, tú estabas en el SPA-Respondí sin ponerme nervioso y observando un pétalo de la alfombra.

Sí así fue mi despedida. Unos tragos, mandando tarjetas a mi chica, terminando los últimos detalles.

-Fue super aburrida-Habló Michael. No hubo chicas en tubo ni nada de eso.

-Él tiene razón.

-¡Pobres chicos!-Respondió Marinette con sarcasmo.

-Te pagan para decir eso, Mike-Rió Nath.

-¿De qué lado estás?-Le pregunté.

Marinette suspiró.

-Solo quiero ver como manejarías tu matrimonio ante una situación así.

-Lo dice el que ya se casó cinco veces-Gruñí.

-¿Entonces chicos comenzamos la ceremonia?-Preguntó el juez con su sonrisa todavía.

Lo miré de malas.

-¿Nos permite? Estamos arreglando un asunto estúpido.

-No han firmado y ya se andan controlando-Rió Nino-Se super nota su comunicación tóxica.

-¿Aún así quieres casarte conmigo, Felix?-Preguntó con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-¡Ya lo estoy pensando bien!-Bromeé.

-Bueno que la ceremonia comience.

El juez asintió.

-Queridos amigos, estamos aquí para celebrar el amor, el amor que se tiene esta hermosa pareja. Felix Agreste y Marinette Dupain-El juez alzó las manos como si fuera a bendecirnos o algo así.

Habló sobre las peleas y nos dió consejos, habló sobre las tareas matrimoniales.

Dejé de escuchar y observé a mi lado a la chica azabache. No me había imaginado llegar hasta aquí con ella.

Sí tan solo mi hermano nos viera. Le habría gritado en su cara. ''Te lo dije, ella es mía''. Sonreí ante eso. Porque tal vez el idiota me hubiera golpeado.

Michael sacaba fotos de nosotros.

-¿Quieres empezar tus votos, Marinette?-Preguntó el juez.

Ella asintió, nos tomamos de las manos y nos miramos.

-''Felix, mi Felix. Siempre me sorprende con cada cosa que haces. Te amo demasiado. Te amaré siempre, diga lo que diga, duela lo que duela, sufra lo que sufra, incluso si estás lejos o cerca. También prometo brindarte el beneficio de la duda antes de romper en llanto por cualquier tontería. Quiero que seamos uno solo siempre, que este sea nuestro último juramento''-Limpió una lágrima de mi mejilla. Lo sé, una lágrima de hombre enamorado.

Asentí.

-Felix tu turno.-Dijo el juez.

-''Yo , que más puedo decir. Estás conmigo. Y es lo único que quiero-Traté de mirar hacia arriba para evitar que mis lágrimas cayeran-No fue casual la forma en que nos conocimos, tampoco en la manera más rápida en que nos llegamos a amar. Tambien no es casualidad que tú estes aquí escuchando mis promesas y compromiso que quiero tener contigo-Ahora Marinette lloraba. Miré de reojo a Nathaniel quien grababa con una enorme sonrisa tal vez me iban a extorsionar por mi forma de llorar-Quiero despertar cada mañana y que digas. ¡Oh que hermoso es mi marido! Te amo de una manera inexplicable y con todos mis estados de ánimo, que creeme que son muchísimos y cambian de humo continuamente. Prometo que antes de discutir, iré al refrigerador a comer algo y así verificar que no tengo mal humor por hambre. También voy a tocar tu trasero todos los días. Voy a bajar la tapa del inodoro y a sacar la basura todos los viernes por la noche. Lo que más deseo es que esta historia no llegue a su fin, seré la razón por la cual creas en un juntos por siempre''.

-¡Wow! Esto es muy tierno-Dijo el juez-Por favor pasen los anillos.

Limpié sus mejillas y ellas las mías. Tenía ganas de besarla.

Nath y Nino pasaron con los anillos y se detuvieron a un lado de nosotros.

-Hemano eso fue épico-Susurro a mi lado.

Tomé el anillo para Marinette, lo puse delicadamente en su mano derecha.

Besé sus nudillos y ella volvió a llorar.

Tomó el anillo e hizo lo mismo conmigo.

-Bueno, si hay alguie...

Miré al juez.

-No se atreva a decir eso-Sentencié-Créame que no hay nadie quien se atreva a interponerse a la boda de Felix Agreste.

-Bueno, los declaro marido y mujer puedes...-Tenía a Marinette entre mis brazos besándonos apasionadamente-Besar a la novia.

Había esperado mucho este momento.

Escuché los gritos de los chicos al igual que sus aplausos.

Seguí dándole besos pequeños una vez que nos separamos para respirar.

-¡Te amo!-Le dije-Mi señora Agreste.

-¡Te amo, Felix!

Una lluvia de arroz cayó sobre nosotros, caminamos hasta nuestra pequeña recepción, el sol había caído totalmente. Todo era iluminado por faroles y velas.

Dos mesas puestas en el centro de unos sillones debajo del cielo oscuro, los chicos tomaron asiento al igual que los músicos que tocarían para nuestro primer bailes más tarde.

Meseros llegaron con los cócteles de bienvenida.

-Esto es hermoso, Felix-Suspiró acurrucándose a mí.

-Quería una boda perfecta para nosotros.

Tomamos nuestras copas. Le dí un tierno beso en los labios.

-Chicos muchas felicidades, son como mis padres así que estoy demasiado feliz por ustedes-Dijo Nathaniel abrazándonos desde atrás y metiéndose entre los dos.

-¿Tus padres?-Pregunté.

-¡Sí! Mañana llevaré mis cosas a su mansión.

-¡Callate Nath!

-¿Cual mansión?-Sorpresa arruinada-No silencies a nuestro hijo.

-Él no es nuestro hijo.

-Ya lo soy.

-¡Qué no!

-No contestaste esposo.

-Es una sorpresa o lo era-Suspiré.

-Haré como que no dije nada, adiós padres.

Nathaniel plantó dos besos en nuestras mejillas y se fue con los demás chicos.

Aveces los odiaba.

-Me dijiste, ¿esposo?-Tomé su mejilla.

-Si, esposo.

-Eso es tan sexy.

Tuvimos una cena de tres tiempo, adoro los platillos así, los seis estuvimos en una sola mesa, reímos, intercambiaron anécdotas mías como jefe a Marinette. Disfrutamos mucho de nuestra cena.

Después llegó el turno de nuestro vals de casados.

Le tenía una sorpresa a mi esposa.

Ella amaba la música pero había uno en especial, a mi no me caía bien.

-El baile de los esposo-Dijo Xavier-Quiero filmar esto.

Los dos músicos ya estaban en su sitio.

-Esto te va a gustar-Sonreí.

-¿Cantarás para mí?

-No, Michael dice que canto del culo.

-Estamos aquí para dedicarles esta canción a la pareja de recién casados-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Oh, mierda!-Gritó Marinette. Poniéndose de pie.

Observé como mi esoisa soltó palabrotas de la emoción.

Tomé mi trago y fulmié al tipo con guitarra.

-Por favor pasen a la pista de baile, señores Agreste.

Esa era nuestra entrada.

-Ni siquiera puede pronunciar bien, Agreste.

-¡Felix! No seas mal educado.

Tomé su mano y la seguí.

Caminamos al centro de la pista y los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Marinette aun estaba demasiado emocionada por quien iba a cantar el día de su boda. Me abrazó fuerte y me besó repetidamente.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. Esposo mío.

-Esposa mía-La besé.

-Bueno chicos, esto es para ustedes. ''I found love for me. Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead...''

-¿Me permites esta pieza?-Le pregunté a mi chica.

-¡Por supuesto!

Tomé su cintura y su mano, comenzamos a movernos al compás de la canción.

-¿En serio trajiste a Ed y a Bocelli a cantar el vals de recién casados? Sigo sin poder creerlo.

-Estuvieron encantados de venir, preciosa. Es nuestra boda, además ahorita es como tú empleado-Era cantar o morir o aceptar cantar no tenía otra opción. Pero eso tampoco tenía que saberlo-¿Quieres que te regale una constelación?

-¿Se puede hacer eso?

-No hay imposibles para mí-La hice girar haciendo lucir el vuelo de su vestido-Puedo mandar a escribir tu nombre en la luna. O mejor aún, ponerle tu nombre a la luna.

Ella rió.

-No hace falta eso.

-¿Quieres una isla? Un país.

-Solo quédate conmigo para siempre, Felix.

Y por un momento nos detuvimos, besé sus labios suaves, en un beso suave y delicado.

-Te amo, Marinette.

-Es mi turno de bailar con mi madre-Nath tocó mi hombro.

Le dí la mano de mi esposa sin decir algo más.

Nos dimos cuenta que el pelirrojo ya cantaba otra canción.

Ya no tenía palabras, todo era demasiado perfecto.

Ellos bailaban y yo me había hecho a un lado para tomar una copa.

-¿Quieres bailar?

MIré a Michael y comenzamos a reír.

-Vamos

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Pensé que dirías que no!

-Solo no te pongas muy romántico.

Fuimos a la pista tambien y sin tomarnos mucho de la mano o cintura también bailamos, a un lado también bailaba Nino con Xavier dando vueltas como si de damas se trataran.

Marinette y Nath reían y se tomaban fotos.

Hasta que ella volvió a mi y la besé de nuevo.

-Chicos necesito hacer un brindis por mi esposa, no creí que el día llegaría pero necesito tenerla conmigo las 24/7 así que el día llegó. Te amo preciosa.

-También te amo, Felix Agreste.

-Es hora de partir su pastel-Dijo Kim.

Caminamos hasta la mesa, estaba un pastel de tres pisos blanco con una pareja en la cima. Ella cargándolo a él.

-¿Esos somos nosotros?-Rió Marinette.

-En la vida real, Felix si esta más gordo.

-Eso no es cierto, Nino-Me defendió Marinette.

Y yo sonreí orgulloso.

Partimos nuestro pastel y después de tres rebanadas brindamos de nuevo para marcharnos a nuestra luna de miel.

Nos despedimos de los cuatro hombres, en el helipuerto nos esperaba el piloto del helicóptero que nos llevaría a nuestro destino.

Después de una hora llegamos al lugar perfecto. Era de noche y solo el ruido de una cascada era lo único que se escuchaba.

-Esto es una selva-Dijo Marinette.

-Deja que encienda las luces.

Encendí las luces desde el control y bajé las maletas que el copiloto me dió.

Ellos se fueron y nosotros nos quedamos frente a la cascada de dos metros, una cabaña estaba por la derecha. Solo había un modo de llegar a este lugar y era a través de un helicóptero.

Tal vez si traen un dragón nos encuentren.

-¡Es maravilloso!-Gritó Marinette quien ya estaba recorriendo la cabaña.

Yo por lo tanto trataba de caminar con las maletas, no teníamos servidumbre solo nosotros. Aventé las maletas en el porche y tomé en mis brazos a Marinette.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mucho.

La cargué.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!-Comenzó a moverse.

-Es la tradición.

¡Oh! Aún así vas a tirarme.

-Pero en mi cama, cariño.

Caminé con ella en mis brazos hasta nuestra alcoba, por suerte era grande y única. Así que no me perdí.

La puse en la cama y ella me jaló la camisa para bsearme. Quedé encima de ella, miré directamente sus ojos azules.

-Eres muy hermosa-La noche era la mejor aliada de nosotros, una brisa entró por la ventana haciendo temblar ligeramente a Marinette.

La besé lentamente en los labios al principio, después era algo frenético que nos hacía jadear a a ambos.

La senté un poco aún sin despegarnos, fui desabrochando su vestido.

Era algo difícil, besó mi cuello y aún no me concentraba para quitar el botón.

Había desabrochado mi moño al igual que mi camisa, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda.

Jalé de su vestido, escuhé la tela desgarrarse y sonreí angelicalmente.

-¿Rompiste mi vestido?-Jadeó.

-No, te compraré otro.

-No lo creo, será un buen recuerdo-Dijo, y siguiño mordiendo mis hombros.

La tela cayó por su espalda y liberando sus pechos que estanam en un precioso combinado que anteriormente había elegido para ella.

Pasé mis manos por ellos, y la acosté de nuevo, besé su cuello al igual que sus pechos por encima del sujetador.

Quedé de pie frente a ella quité mis pantalones y mi boxer.

Tenía una dura y dolorosa erección.

-Esperé mucho para quitar ese vestido.

Beso sus hombros y me repego más a ella, me besa la boca y gime cuando amaso uno de sus pechos, tiembla y puedo notar como sus bragas se van humedeciendo, tomo su trasero y la acerco más a mí erección frotando sobre ella.

Me aparto de sus labios, respiro con dificultad, observo sus ojos azules oscuro y noto su brillo descarado.

Sé que los míos esta en el mismo modo.

Se inclina y me besa de nuevo acariciando mi lwngua con la suya.

-Eres mío, Felix-Susurra.

Quiero protestar pero no puedo hablar porque tiene toda la razón, soy de ella.

-Serás mía para siempre-Le informo con un golpe de caderas.

Me rodea los hombros con los brazos, besa cortamente mis labios y acepta.

La pongo de pie y le doy la vuelta para quitarle su sujetador, lo tiro a un lado de la habitación, le beso el cuello, soplo un poco y tiembla, dobla el cuello y encoje los hombros para aliviar el escalofrío.

Introduzco los dedos por la parte superior de sus bragas y tiro de ellas.

-Levanta el trasero, cariño-Le doy una orden llena de seguridad y ella obedece.

Bajo sus bragas y vuelve a acomodarse.

Repaso con la vista su físico perfecto. Mi vista llega a esas marcas que aun lleva en su vientre, las acaricio y las beso.

Bajo por centímetros haciéndole sufrir, apoyo mis manos sobre la parte superior de las piernas, trazando círculos lentos.

Cada vez le cuesta respirar.

-¿Por donde comenzamos?-Pregunto, una pregunta más para mi que para ella en realidad. Con mis dedos le acaricio el labio inferior-Debería hacerlo por aquí-Respondo.

-No me hagas sufrir...-Jadea. Cuando paso mi lengua solo por encima.

Cambio de dirección y me dirijo a su cuello, mordiendo y succionando.

Suelta un gemido fuerte cuando uno de mis dedos se posa presionando su clítoris.

Puedo escuchar su corazón latir rápido.

-Estas empapada-Beso de nuevo su cuello mientras meto un dedo dentro-¿Me deseas?-Pregunto con seguridad mientras saco mi dedo y estiendo toda su humeda por su clítoris.

-Mucho-Gime de nuevo cuando meto dos dedos.

Cuando me retiro mis dedos de su interior, comienzo a besar sus labios suavemente.

Masajeo sus pechos de nuevo y mis manos recorren sus caderas.

Sus piernas rodean mi cintura, se me acelera más el pulso cuando mi miembro roza su entrada húmeda.

Apoyo mis brazos a un costado de ella sin lastimarla.

Sus ojos me observan y se van oscureciendo más cuando empujo un poco.

-Eres hermoso Felix-Susurra.

-Se que lo soy-Suelto una pequeña risa.

Lentamente busco su entrada de nuevo, comienzo a atravesarla, retiro y ella respira de nuevo jadeando.

Me sumerjo de nuevo esta vez con movimientos.

Que bien se siente.

Mi respiración se dispara de nuevo.

Sus piernas aprietan mi cintura y levanta más las caderas.

Muerdo su hombro y ella gime.

Beso sus labios buscando su lengua.

-Joder, Marinette, me vuelves loco-Gruño, y embisto con más fuerza.

Se agarra de mi espalda arañando un poco con cada embestida sin dejar espacio entre ellas.

Rápidas y fuertes cada una.

Pierdo la noción de la realidad por un momento, su interior se contrae contra mí. Se que su orgasmo se acerca. Cambio de posición y paso sus piernas en mis hombros.

Con mi pulgar aprieto su clítoris.

-¡Ya no aguanto Felix!-Dice entre jadeos.

Oigo que nuestros cuerpos sudorosos chocan con violencia.

-Eres increíble Marinette-Mi voz sale algo ronca mientras entro y salgo una vez más-Podría pasarme así toda la puta noche, pero no aguanto más.

La sorprendo moviéndose contra mis sacudida invitándome a seguir, esta al borde del orgamos.

-Sigue. ¡Más fuerte!-Gime.-Lo necesito ¡Oh joder Félix!

Y el orgasmo llega a nosotros al mismo tiempo.

Siento como mi miembro se hincha y se estira soltando chorros de semen en su interior mientras su paredes se contraen más a mí.

Me quedo así por unos segundos, observándola jadear, me sonríe y me recuesto sobre ella.

-¡Pesas, Felix!-Se queja con una risa.

Sigo aturdido y solo trato de respirar normalmente.

Soy consciente que mi pecho húmedo esta encima de ella, que su aliento cálido choca en mi cuello, me acaricia el cabello. Y mi pene aún continua hundido en ella.

Comienzo acariciarla perezosamente.

-Te amo Marinette.

****7:30 AM.

Abro los ojos de golpe, mi cabeza duele un poco.

Trato de levantarme, su pierna y brazo de Marinette me lo impiden, apenas y dormimos unas cuantas horas.

La piel de mi pecho comienza arder.

Bebimos demasiado alcoho tambien como si fuera agua.

Sigo escuchando ese ruido ensordecedor, miro el techo por unos segundos para después levantarme rápidamente.

Marinette apenas se mueve.

Busco mi boxer y me lo pongo a toda prisa.

¿Que mierda pasó?

Mataré a Nathaniel.

El ruido va descendiendo, escucho como apagan motores.

Salgo de la habitación y camino hasta el porche, las maletas siguen tiradas ahí todavía.

Nathaniel sale del helicóptero acompañado de dos personas más.

MIerda.

Tomo el arma de una de las maletas, cortando cartucho y caminando hasta ellos. Antes de que lleguen a la puerta.

-¿Que mierda hacen aquí?-Grito lleno de furia.

-Lo siento, Felix pero ellos...

Siento un golpe en mi mejilla, sin embargo no ha conseguido moverme.

Lo miro a los ojos y apunto en su frente.

-Que estúpido eres enano de mierda.

-¡Felix por favor déjalo!-Escucho una voz llena de pánico.

Observo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Will tiembla cuando su marido grita. Pongo mi dedo en el gatillo.

-Que te jodan Felix Agreste-Susurra.

-¡Felix!-Otra voz con pánico detrás de mi, mi cuerpo se estremece-¡Suéltalo!

-Él ha comenzado primero-Gruño.

-¡Suficiente, Felix!-Nathaniel quita a Will-Tú no debiste golpearlo-Se dirige al rubio.

Will se abraza de su esposo.

Bajo mi brazo y observo a Marinette, con una mano sostiene su sábana y con la otra trata de sacar la ropa de una maleta.

-Dame el arma-Nathaniel extiende la mano hasta mi y me niego.

Me la arrebata y jalo el gatillo soltando un disparo al césped.

Will y Marinette gritan asustados.

Nathaniel guarda mi arma en sus pantalones poniéndole seguro de nuevo.

Lo observo lleno de furia.

-Te dije que no me molestaran, no me importa si hay un terremoto en la ciudad o si se murió el papa.

-No es eso, ellos llegaron hasta mí. Tienen una loca idea en su cabeza.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-Les pregunta Marinette a sus amigos una vez vestida con una de mis playeras. Su voz sale con demasiada angustia.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Tu novio mató a Luka!-Grita Will desconsolado.

-¿Qué?-Susurro a Nathaniel y este niega.

-¿Lo hiciste, Félix?-MI esposa se para frente a mi. Esta llena de dudas.

-No. Ni yo mismo se que esta sucediendo. Y estoy diciendo la verdad, lo juro.

-¡Tú lo hiciste, eres un asesino!-Me grita Will.

-Will, cálmate-Pide Henry mientras le acariciaba el cabello-Perdón por interrumpir, Felix pero eres el único como enemigo número uno de Luka, él esta desaparecido.

-Ah, de estar borracho o vago, un agente así no sirve para nada-Encojo mis hombros-Llamen a la policía.

Miro al césped y me doy cuenta que solamente estoy vestido con unos bóxers.

Y tengo unas enormes ganas de mear.

-¡Felix, júrame que no fuiste tú!-Suplica Marinette.

-Sabes que no lo hice, por más que odie a ese imbécil, no lo haría por ti. No soy tan tonto para hacer algo que nunca me perdonarías. Te dije que no te causaría más dolor.

-Mandaste a secuestrarlo después del video porno-Afirma Will.

-¡Cállate maldito enano!-Le grito.

-Felix ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo-Dice cabizbaja Marinette.

-¡No es de fiar!-Will vuelve abrir la boca.

-Ya escucharon a mi esposa. Ahora dejen a solas a estos recién casados-Tomó la mano de Marinette y camino hacia la puerta.

-Espera Felix-Suelta mi mano.

-¿Ahora que?-Le grito-¿Quieres que les invite a un café? O podemos comenzar con los rezos para ayudar al alma del agente Couffaine-Marinette suelta una bofetada en mi mejilla, ahora si mi corazón late demasiado rápido y hasta humo se me sale de mis fosas nasales-Ya sé que pasen a la sala que pidan por su alma mientras tu y yo fornicamos porque te recuerdo que esta es nuestra luna de miel.

Pero unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

Creo que no debí decir lo último.

-Si no fuiste tú, tienes que ayudarlo. De otra manera no podré ceer en ti.

Pero estaba demasiado furioso como para parar.

-¿En serio? ¿Una prueba de amor?-Me burlo de ella soltando una risa.

-¡Por favor, Félix!


	38. Capitulo 37

Si tan solo no hubieran pasado las horas tan rápidamente, estaría aún cogiendo con Marinette y bebiendo champagne.

O seguiríamos acurrucados en la cama desnudos.

Por la mañana pensaba hacer el desayuno y llevarla a recorrer el bosque, porque seguro así lo querría.

¡Oh sorpresa!

Vinieron a pinchar mi burbuja de felicidad y romanticismo.

Solo espero que en realidad si este muerto Couffaine y así me evito de asesinarlo yo cuando lo encuentre.

Sigo observando el piso de madera, estoy absorto de lo que hablan.

Varias ideas pasaron por mi mente, una era correr a todos y quedarme solo en mi cabala como ermitaño por el resto de mis días y dos era yo largándome y mandar al carajo todo.

Pero ahí se iría mi matrimonio.

Ni venticuatro horas de casa llevamos y ya tuvimos una enorme pelea.

No pueden obligarme a salvar a un imbécil.

No me interesa si sigue vivo o ya tiene gusanos su estúpido cadáver.

-¿Felix?-Levanto la mirada y su enorme sonrisa de Nath me trae a la realidad de nuevo-¡Hey! Reacciona, hermano. Tu mujer se va.

Miro a mi alrededor, Marinette ya esta con otra ropa y camina con su maleta.

-¿Qué mierda? ¿A dónde vas?-Mi voz sale como un grito pero se escuchó más como un rugido, ella se queda inmóvil junto con Will-Te estoy hablando Marinette. ¿A dónde vas?

Pareciera que regaño a mi mascota. No quise que sonara así.

Camino hasta ella empujando a Will para que se hiciera un lado, él choca contra una pared de madera.

Le quito la maleta de las manos a Marinette. Casi arrebatando el asta.

-Iré a buscar a Luka-Dice al fin.

Su mirada fría y llena de coraje para enfrentarme.

-¿Vas a dejarme por ir a buscarlo?-Ojalá dijera que no.

-Tengo que hacer, Felix. Eso no cambia que te ame-Agacha la mirada-No creas que lo amo.

-¡Basura!-Grito de nuevo-Llevamos unas horas de casado y todo se fue a la mierda gracias a tus amiguitos.

-¡Todo se fue a la mierda porque tú no eres de fiar y tal vez mandaste por él!-Ella grita y sus palabras duelen.

No cree en mí.

Hago una mueca tratando de tranquilizar mi furia, quiero sacudirla para que reaccione.

Respiro tragando mi orgullo de nuevo y muerdo mi mejilla.

-Está bien, iré por él.

Ella me mira aún sin creerme.

-¿Lo harás? ¿De verdad?-Esta a punto de ponerse feliz por eso.

Pero yo no lo estoy.

-Si, iré por él. Pero cuando regrese con su cadáver, tu y yo no seremos nada. Absolutamente nada. Firmarás el divorcio y no te quiero volver a ver.

Me doy la vuelta subiendo los escalones rápidamente, mis ojos pican.

Escucho como Will la consuela.

Pero me hago fuerte y busco entre mi maleta lo voy a necesitar.

Una vez vestido con unos pantalones y camisa, bajo con mi teléfono en la mano. Hago llamar a mi gente para que consigan lo necesario para esta absurda búsqueda.

Nath solo sigue mis ordenes y consigue que llegue Nino con Michael en menos de una hora.

Todos me miran cuando estamos frente a la mesa del comedor reunidos, en la sala de estar se encuentra Marinette con sus amigos.

Seguirá llorando tal vez por lo que le dije, más no pienso retractarme de mis palabras.

-Quiero saber, ¿quién se llevó a Couffaine?-Les pregunto a los cuatro hombres de mi confianza-¿Alguno sabe algo?

-Nadie ha dado la orden, Kim anda en China con su exportación de carga, se llevó a sus chicos-Contesta Michael-El agente tiene muchos enemigos.

-Eso lo sé pero ningún cártel se metería con un agente del FBI menos de su rango, no son estúpidos como para perder algunas preferencias con ellos.

-Los únicos con huevotes para hacer eso, seríamos nosotros-Ríe Nino.

Le doy la razón a Nino chocando los cinco.

-¿Tú Nath? ¿Qué sabes?-Nath solo hace una mueca, no podemos dar nombres.

-Todo tranquilo, sin ningún indicio de hacer travesuras el peque.

Nino y Michael nos miran sin entender.

-Llamen a Henry-Les ordeno.

Nino sale llamando al psicólogo.

Henry entra, un poco decidio. Mira los tres hombres que estan de pie conmigo.

-¿Qué necesitas saber?-Me pregunta.

-Todo, comienza desde el principio.

-Bueno, después de que te enteraste del incidente del...

-Ya, omite esa parte y palabra-Interrumpo-Continua.

-Tú desapareciste por tres días, los mismos días que Luka se supone que estaría ya en Egipto.

-¿En Egipto?-Le pregunta NIno.

-Sí, allá nació.

-Ahora entiendo su complexión.

-Y sus ojos.-Se burla Michael.

-Es una momia-Ríe Nino.

Henry los mira serio y me mira a mi también.

-Suficiente, déjenlo hablar-Intervengo-Continua.

-Él iba camino al aeropuerto, yo recuerdo que le envié un mensaje estúpido, después me puse a hacer otras cosas en casa y no volví a escribirle. Al otro día le marqué varias veces su teléfono mandaba directo al buzón. Lo seguí intentando hasta que Marinette nos llamó para visitarla porque tú no estabas. Cuando nos fuimos de su departamento el día que tú llegaste a reclamar ya sabes qué. Esa misma noche un mensaje de voz me llegó era de él.

-¿Qué decía?-Nath lo observa muy curioso.

-Solo era ruido, como tráfico. Marqué de nuevo y su teléfono estaba apagado.

-Bueno a lo mejor llegó a Egipto y se lo tragó las arenas movedizas-Rió Michael y las chocó con Nino.

Henry ignoró su comentario.

-Llamé a casa de sus padres, no saben de él. Fuimos a buscarlos al departamento de Marinette, ya estaban en México. Hasta hoy que dimos con ustedes.

Asiento y suspiro.

-La verdad no sé por donde comenzar.

-¡Por ayúdame, Felix! Sé que esto tiene algo que ver contigo a lo mejor no fuiste tú directamente.

-¡Que yo no fui! Estaba ocupado planeando una estúpida boda.

-Alguien de tu familia, él investigaba a uno de tus hermanos.

-¡Joder! No tengo hermanos, solo hermanas-Cruzo mis brazos por encima de mi pecho, mi corazón late demasiado rápido-Tal vez se metió demasiado con Kim-Lo miro detenidamente-¿Qué más sabes?

-Solo es me comentó antes de mi boda. No volvimos a hablar del tema, además a él lo iban a transferir.

-¿Kim es tu hermano?

-Kim no es mi hermano, es un bastardo.

Paso mis manos por mis cabellos.

-Encuentralo por favor. te debería mi vida si así lo requieres. Es como mi hermano.

-Claro que me deberán su vida tú y ese duende que tienes de esposa. Después veré como cobrarme.

-A Will lo mantendré alejado de ti, lo prometo.

Hago una mueca, ese duende me debe mi matrimonio.

-Michael busca en las cámaras de seguridad cerca del aeropuerto-El asiente y sale-Nino investiga lo que queda de mis hermanas.

-Bueno, yo me voy más con las arenas movedizas-Nino sale palmeando el hombro de Henry.

-Nath ya sabes a quien buscar.

-Yo buscaré a Kim.

-Nos vemos luego-Responde y sale del comedor como los demás.

Escuho el ruido del helicóptero despegar hasta que se pierde.

-Bueno ya los puse a trabajar-Me siento en una de las sillas-¿le hablaste a la policía?

-No, pero no tardarán en buscarlo es un agente activo todavía.

-Haré unas llamadas si no te importa déjame solo.

Henry sale del comedor, doy gracias cuando miro el refrigerador y recuerdo que lo llené de tocino.

Yo me muero de hambre y busco donde freír la deliciosa grasa de cerdo.

Después de una explosión de aceite con lo frío del tocino, por fin degusté mi hamburguesa cubierta con un huevo frito y tocino de postre.

Iba en la segunda mordida cuando Marinette entró.

La ignoré y seguí con lo mío, buscó algo de comer y se quedó observandome por unos segundos.

-''Prometo que antes de discutir, iré al refrigerador a comer algo y así verigicar que no tengo mal humor por mi hambre''-Repitió mis palabras de los votos.

-¿En serio quieres volver a discutir?

Ella tomó su café.

-No, quiero que arreglemos esto.

-No amargues mi-Oh sí mi desayuno es una hamburguesa con una soda de cola. Ah no olviden el tocino como postre-Además fuiste la primera en romper tus votos.

-Tú eres el que te quieres divorciar a tan solo 15 horas de nuestra boda.

-''Primiti brindirti il binificio di li didi''-Le dije imitando su voz-¿Y qué hiciste? ''Tal tú mandaste por él'' Fuiste la primera en desconfiar.

-Te fuiste por tres días y no supe de ti, además no piensas bien cuando te enojas.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde porque me enojé? Estaba en todo mi derecho. Porque si hubiese sido al revés, tú no lo perdonarías jamás.

-¡Felix, por favor! Dejemos de discutir por estupideces solo te pido con el corazón que hagas una buena obra y ayudes al que me ayudó cuando más lo necesité.

-Que buena ayudada te dio, hasta brincaste de gusto ¿verdad?

-Es imposible hablar contigo-Caminó hasta mi y beso mis cabellos.

-¿Qué mierda haces?-Me alejé.

-Se que no quieres que esto termine, solo estas celoso-Y volvió a besarme.

Entrecerre mis ojos y salió del comedor, miré mi hamburguesa, solo quedaba un último pedazo y no la había disfrutado lo suficiente.

Metí el tocino a mi boca y limpié rápidamente mis dedos para atender mi celular que comenzó a vibrar.

Un mensaje de texto de un número privado.


	39. Capitulo 38

Estoy tentado en dejarlo ahí, en hacerme idiota al respecto y decirles:

-Lo siento, no sé nada. O se lo ha tragado la tierra o simplemente se murió.

Pero mi otro lado me daba mucha curiosidad. ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?

¿Y para qué? ¿Cual es el motivo de llevárselo?

Marqué al número ''privado'' y sonó tres veces.

Y respondieron aun sin decirme una palabra.

-Poner tu número privado es de maricas, ten los huevos y da la cara-Dije con un tono más aterrador posible.

La verdad es que me estaba llevando la chingada, como lo dicen aquí en México más no se lo iba a dejar saber.

-Hola Felix Agreste-Respondieron con una voz pastosa-Creo que nos llevaremos bien.

-Déjate de juegos de novatos.

-Se que quieres acabar con el agente Luka Couffaine. Te lo he dejado en esa bodega, ya terminó con su trabajo para nosotros-Contestaron-Un favor por un favor.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tu plaza, solo eso.

Solté una carcajada. ¿Así que todo era por una plaza?

-Eso no es un favor.

-No has tenido las agallas para matarlo, Felix. Estas haciendo el rídiculo de jugar al mafioso bueno.

-No tengo ni el más mínimo interés por él. Pueden matarlo si quieren-Dije soltando cada palabra con frialdad. ¿Yo bueno?

-Eso le partirá el corazón a la pequeña azabache. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Ahí viene la típica amenaza, ya he jugado lo suficiente como para saber que no le harás daño sin que pasen por encima de mí.

-Ah, se llama Marinette-Dijo mientras colgaba y sin prestarme atención a todo lo que dije.

Mordí mi mejilla, arrastré la silla para atrás para levantarme y subir a la segunda planta para hacer mi maleta. Que solo consistía en cambiarme de ropa y buscar las llaves del hangar.

Pasé por la sala, Marinette me miró preocupada.

-¿Sucede algo, Felix?

Caminé a ella, la abracé y besé su frente.

La amo realmente como para estar peleando por estupideces.

-Todo está bien, iré por Couffaine-Estaba lo suficientemente decidido en hacerlo.

Sentí más brazos rodearme, los sollozos de Will mojaban uno de mis brazos.

-Gracias, gracias Agreste, yo sabía que tenías corazón-Lloró.

-No lo hago por él-Lo miré.

-Ya sabemos que es por Marinette-Contestó Henry-Es un buen gesto.

Se equivocaban ahora, esto era por mí.

Nadie llama cobarde a Felix Agreste.

(...) (...) (...)

Unas horas después del despegue me volvieron a llamar, se dieron unas instrucciones que tenía que seguir.

Vine solo, Nathaniel me alcanzaría después o eso le dije para que se quedara quieto. Los otros dos consiguieron lo que les pedí y se quedarían a cargo de Marientte.

Mi prioridad era mantenerla a salvo.

Las cámaras fueron desactivadas antes del ''secuestro'' así que no había pista de quien se llevó a Couffaine. Nino tenía una cuartada, estaba con sus hombres en China. Algo estaba extraño con él, se había dado un buen golpe de mercancía en su zona y no dejaba de alardear acerca de eso.

Mis hermanas estaban quietas, así que ellas no fueron.

Era una misión a ciegas, entregarme a la boca del lobo.

Solo y sin armas.

Llegué al lugar de la dirección, era una bodega, una mujer esperaba por mí afuera, así se había acordado.

Una sonrisa amable desprendió de su boca. Conocía este tipo de mujeres y me hizo recordar a Lila. La que sirve a un amo con la esperanza de ser algo más.

¿Quién sería el jefe?

-Felix Agreste, el gran señor de las drogas-Sonrió ella estirando su mano-O de los negocios.

Besé su mano como todo un caballero, mi espíritu de casanova siempre quería estar suelto y le sonreí con una de mis mejores sonrisas. Apuesto que moje sus bragas.

Todavía tengo el toque.

-Un gusto bella mujer-No sabía su nombre, y si era guapa.

-Soy Alexia Kuchel. Mi marido lo espera-Dijo con un tono coqueto.

-Tu esposo-Le devolví la coquetería.

-No te importa si te reviso antes de ingresar, ¿verdad?-Se acercó más a mí.

-Si son tus bellas manos, por supuesto que no. Será todo un placer.

Levanté mis brazos, ella metió sus manos por mi chamarra de piel, tocó aquí y allá, más que buscando alguna arma.

-Que fornido-Casi gimió.

Le sonreí.

-El arma que buscas está más abajo.

Su mano bajó disimuladamente rozando mi miembro erecto.

Ella abrío bien los ojos y se sonrojó.

-Estás limpio-Miró a los guardias y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿No la vas a sacar?

Ella rió nerviosa y miró la cámara. Oh sí, ya sabía que nos vigilaban.

-Sígueme por favor.

Caminé detrás de ella, dos guardias nos seguían. Era una bodega enorme, con tres pasillos.

Su flamante marido nos esperaba en una sala de estar, era ridículo el tipo, una enorme cadena colgando de su cuello, un abrigo de piel blanco y grueso. Quería reír a carcajadas. A su lado tres hombres armados que lo hacían ver más inútil.

-Felix Agreste. Hasta que al fin nos conocemos-Su sonrisa bañada en oro. Esto es ridículo. Es una puta burla.

-Aquí me tienen, ¿hablaremos de negocios o seguiremos con las presentaciones estúpidas?

-Toma asiento, veo que eres muy directo. Déjanos a solas Alexia.

Me senté frente a él, uno de sus hombres extendió unos papeles sobre la mesa.

-¿Dónde está Couffaine?-Miré alrededor todo era un poco oscuro y frío.

-¿Coñac? O lo que gustes tomar.

Lo miré fijamente, fruncí mi ceño.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas, Señor Kuchel.

-Al agente Couffaine lo traen ya, ahora dime que es lo que quieres tomar.

-Estoy bien así.

A Luka lo traían esposado con una pañoleta en la boca, estaba golpeado, sucio y con sangre seca en la ropa y cara. Por un momento me dio pena por él. No sabía si saldría vivo de aquí.

Sin embargo, se veía decidido y retador.

-Aquí el agente presente, nos ha dado información acerca de ti, tus negocios y tu familia-Miré fríamente a Couffaine y él no apartó la vista-Él nos ha proporcionado también los papeles donde traspasas toda tu fortuna a mis manos.

-¿Y por qué querría hacer eso?-Le sonreí.

-Tenemos información tuya, Felix.

-¿Y?-Levanté una ceja.

-Puedo destruirte.

-No me quitas el sueño con eso, todos tienen información mía.

-No estés tan seguro, Agreste.

Me acerqué a la mesa, agachándome un poco, miré los papeles y en efecto estaban listos para ser firmados.

Entrecerré mis ojos y lo miré fijamente.

-¿Dónde está tu jefe?

Se sumió al sillón, como si de momento se lo hubiera tragado, su mano temblorosa llevó su vaso a sus labios, tomándole un trago de coñac.

-No se de qué hablas, yo soy el jefe, dueño de todo esto y más.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no es cierto-Hablé con demasiada paciencia en cada una de mis palabras-Quiso levantarse rápidamente. Saqué un arma de mis pantalones y disparé al hombre detrás de Couffaine.

El farsante se hizo un ovillo en el suelo mientras yo disparaba a dos guardias más que se acercaban corriendo. Quedé a un lado de Couffaine defendiendo su espalda él balbuceaba detrás del vendaje.

Lo empujé detrás de una pared para mantenerlo a salvo por el momento.

Caminé hasta el farsante.

-Tú, pequeño imbécil, me dirás quien es tu jefe-Le grité tomándolo por su abrigo grueso.

-No sé de que hablas.

-No estoy para tus juegos estúpidos.

Disparé su cabeza, su sangre salpicó mi rostro. Luka gritaba detrás de su venda e intentaba quitar sus manos de las esposas. Solté el cuerpo cuando un dolor punzante atravesó mi pecho.

Sonreí, el jefe había llegado. Miré mi pecho unas gotas de sangre llenaron mi chamarra de piel.

Solo un estúpido dardo. Lo suficiente para hacer dormir a un caballo.

-¿Tú siempre haciéndote el héroe, verdad hermano?

Levanté la vista, Alexia tenía en sus manos el arma de los dados tranquilizantes a su lado estaba el inútil de la familia.

-Está reunión será extensa-Murmuré cerrando mis ojos.

-Te extrañaba maldito hijo de perra.

Maldita sea.


	40. Capitulo 39

Mis dedos de las manos se sentían entumecidos, aún así intenté jalar de la soga.

¿Olía a ron? Comida china.

Mi estómago gruñó.

A lo lejos podía escuchar una canción de bachata y un zumbido molesto en mis oídos.

Traté de abrir los ojos, tenía demasiado sueño todavía.

Mi cuerpo se sentía tan pesado, que apenas y podía moverme.

Mis nalgas, o mis jodidas nalgas se sentían más planas que las tablas que tenía Lila antes de la operación.

Mi estómago gruñó de nuevo y esta vez más fuerte.

Escuché un balbuceo, y golpeaban mi bota derecha.

Volví a intentar abrir mis ojos.

-Oh maldita sea-Gemí.

Sentí un golpe de agua helada, me hizo toser y despertarme rápidamente.

Aturdido y perdido comencé a moverme buscando luz.

Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz, frente a mí estaba Alexia.

Hija del puto demonio.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente-Sonrió.

-Que te jodan perra-Traté de mirarla, ella golpeó mi cara con el balde. Mi labio soltó sangre, escupí cerca de sus tacones-Que te jodan maldita y puta perra.

-No sabes de lo que hablas Felix, no sabes cuanto me duele tu situación.

¿Doler? Si claro mujer.

-Quiero ver el bastardo de tu jefe-La miré fijamente-Acabemos de una vez por todas.

-Tendrás que esperar, él salió por la mujercita azabache.

Pasé mi lengua por mis labios secos.

-Suerte con eso-Ahorita Marinette era una preocupación menos, sé que Nath la defendería con su vida si es necesario.

-Mientras charla con tu amigo se ve que se llevan bien-Golpeó a Couffaine de la misma forma que a mí, él lanzó una patada al aire sin llegar a tocarla-Qué idiotas son.

Miré a Luka, cómo lo odiaba.

-Por tú jodida culpa estamos metidos en esto.

Él achicó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

Movía su cara de un lado a otro, sé lo que trataba de hacer.

Yo solo me limité a observarlo.

La pañoleta se fue aflojando hasta que por fin salió de su boca.

-Vaya Felix, gracias por ayudarme-Sonrió sarcástico.

-De nada agente mis manos lucen fabulosas estando no amarradas-Tiré de la punta al mismo tiempo que él lo hacia con la suya-Idiota.

-Pasaré en alto tu insulto, Felix , tenemos que resolver esto y poner a salvo a Marinette.

-Ella está a salvo.

Él me miró no creyéndome.

-¿Así? ¿Dónde, una cueva?-Sus manos casi estaban por soltarse, yo aún estaba tardando-Déjame ayudarte.

Se arrastró hasta a mí.

-No.

-Entonces jodete Agreste-Volvió a su sitio y se liberó completamente.

-Imbécil.

-Estaremos muertos los dos si no trabajamos juntos en detener a tu hermano.

-No es mi hermano y jamás trabajaré contigo.

-¿Por qué? Tu orgullo de narcotraficante no te deja.

Liberé mis manos por fin, estaba tan enojado por todo.

Me puse de piel al igual que él.

-Te metiste con mi esposa-Gruñí.

-¿Qué?-Me miró divertido y se rió.

-¡Hijo de tu puta madre Couffaine!-Grité-¡Te follaste a mi esposa!

-No sé de qué hablas-Murmuró-¡Y baja tu estúpida voz o nos van a descubrir!

-¡Tú no me dices que hacer!

Y mi nivel de violencia aumentó, era como un pequeño perro de pelea para matar.

-¡Ya déjate de berrinches!-Lo dijo tan despreocupado. Algo dentro de mí me dijo ''exterminalo''. No creo que fuera buena idea estar tan cerca de violencia ahora pero lo ameritaba.-¡Felix cálmate!-Luka dió tres pasos atrás y yo me fui acercando más con mis puños listos.

-¡Te follaste a mi esposa, cabrón!

Y fue ahí donde el demonio dentro de mí gritaba por ser liberado.

La adrenalina me encontró por fin.

Mi corazón latía con ella, mis puños, mis músculos se estiraron y flexionaron.

Estaba prácticamente excitado por una pelea con demasiada sangre.

Tomé a Luka de la camisa, él solo me miraba demasiado confiado, no era muy alto como pensaba.

-Mi kulta no es tu esposa-Su voz salió irritada casi apretando la mandíbula.

-Oh claro que lo es-Le mostré el anillo de mi dedo-Estamos casados, agente Couffaine. Así que ya deja ese estúpido sobrenombre.

Su mandíbula se tensó más. Pero no reaccionó a tiempo.

Con toda mi fuerza lo aventé hasta la pared próxima.

Se quedó en shock, como si de verdad le doliera perderla y no el golpe que se dió.

Cuando se puso de pie nuevamente yo estaba listo, rodé mi cabeza y hombros, moviendo mis brazos. Salte sobre las puntas de los pies, calentando mis músculos tanto como podía en el corto espacio de tiempo que me había dado para prepararme.

No mantuve ilusiones acerca de no ser golpeado.

De hecho, anhelaba los golpes que pronto aterrizarían en mí.

Sabía que me enfurecerían.

Sabía que iban a desencadenar la furia que había estado guardando bajo llave.

Entró en erupción rápidamente.

Corrió hacia mi con todas sus fuerzas, yo esperaba una patada o algo así, sin embargo me aventó igualmente a una pared, esa era de madera, mi espalda chocó al igual que mi cabeza.

No lo esperaba.

Lo miré acercándose a mi de nuevo, una de sus rodillas subió y la aterrizó justo en mis costillas.

-¡No la mereces Agreste!-Gruñó.

Mi respiración se fue por unos segundos.

Me tenía casi de pie contra la madrera, con mis manos libres las junté y golpeé entre su cuello y hombro, liberándome.

-¡Ya es mía y siempre lo será!-Dio un paso atrás y aterricé otro golpe en el mismo lugar antes de tener suficiente espacio para levantar mi pierna derecha y empujarlo hacia atrás.

Me miró fijamente y negó. Parecía divertido.

-No tenía una pelea así desde hace mucho-Sonrió e hizo un movimiento con las manos levantadas llamándome para que fuera por él-Vamos Agreste pelea por tu honor que de eso se trata.

¿Él estaba dudando de mí?

Yo era más que un digno oponente para él y cualquiera.

-¿Qué esperas, Agreste?

Me había dejado sin aliento. No estaba en tan buena condición física.

Pero pensaba en remediarlo rápidamente.

Llegué a él con una serie de patadas que aceptó con bastante facilidad.

Con tantas patadas que desvié su atención de mis manos e hice mi movimiento.

Le di un puñetazo en el lado del cuello con la izquierda, me detuve y envié un codazo en su sien con la derecha.

Perdió el suficiente equilibrio para ser capaz de enganchar una de sus piernas y empujarlo a las cajas de madera.

Me sorprendió que era un combatiente experto.

Mi ataque no le aturdió por mucho tiempo.

Rápidamente se puso de pie, me tomó con sus brazos aplastando mi cuerpo y me arrojó al suelo boca abajo.

Su pie se acercó y el talón se posó en mi espalda con una fuerza impresionante.

-¡Pensé que eras más letal, Agreste!

-¡Jodido imbécil!-Maldigo desde el suelo.

La bodega parecía que tenía vida propia con nuestro escándalo, los guardias comenzaron a reunirse para mirarnos.

Esto era un ring ahora.

Se reían y burlaban de ambos pero a lo mejor más a mí.

Forcejeamos, cada uno de nosotros evitando un brazo alrededor del cuello o un agarre de brazo que sin duda daría lugar a un doloroso abrazo de sumisión.

-¡Qué mierda esta pasando aquí!-Escuché gritar a Alexia-Deténgalos.

Le di una patada a Couffaine fuera de mi y me puse de pie.

Nos miramos el uno al otro y jadeamos para respirar.

Un guardia rió y señaló que yo tenía más pelea de lo que pensaba.

Luka se precipitó otra vez, pero estaba preparado en esta ocasión.

Esperé hasta que estuviera al alcance de un brazo extendido y utilicé su impulso en su contra.

Di un paso hacia un lado, lo tomé del cuello con el brazo y salté sobre su espalda.

Caímos con un fuerte golpe mientras domaba a Couffaine en el suelo.

Con mis rodillas firmemente plantadas en sus lados, di puñetazos en su rostro antes de que se lo cubriera.

Mis manos palpitaron de dolor después de chocar con el hueso y haciéndole sangrar.

Couffaine rodó, golpeándome hacia un lado, y dio una patada hacia atrás que aterrizó entre mis omoplatos.

Grité, mis manos luchando para dominar la carne sudorosa de ese imbécil.

Vestir vaqueros había sido un error.

La tela me atrapó.

Dos tiros más aterrizaron en mi espalda y vi puntos negros.

-¡Esto es tan excitante!-Gritó y aplaudió Alexia-Y aterrador también.

Los hombres rieron.

Luka se apresuró a ponerse de espaldas, con los brazos tratando de terminar su camino alrededor de mi cuello.

Mantuve mi brazo para proteger mi tráquea.

Un sentimiento familiar se extendió por todo mi cuerpo.

¿Con quien había luchado así?

Con Adrien.

Y eso fue lo único, porque de repente lo único que importaba era ganar.

Un puño chocó con el costado de mi cara y mis dientes mordieron con fuerza mi mejilla.

Podía saborear la sangre en la boca.

Apreté los dientes y empujé con todas mis fuerzas el brazo que trataba de rodear mi cuello.

El brazo de Couffaine tembló y, finalmente, se vio obligado a reajustar su posición sobre su espalda.

Alexia gritó a uno de los guardias que nos separaran pero con una patada alejé al guardia.

Couffaine hizo lo mismo.

Me negué a ser salvado por Alexia.

Me levanté con mis brazos, dejando al descubierto el cuello de Couffaine de una manera que no podía resistir.

Mientras él envolvía su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, su rostro se presionó al lado del mío, llegué detrás de su cabeza con un brazo y agarré mi otra mano.

Apreté.

Couffaine gruñó en mi oído.

Aplasté su tráquea con mi hombro mientras me presionaba por detrás.

Ambos nos teníamos por el cuello, se convirtió en una prueba de resistencia.

La posición de Couffaine era mejor que la mía, pero estaba acostumbrado a luchar para su oficio. Y yo lo estaba para vivir y sobrevivir contra mi hermano.

Le apreté hasta que mis hombros quemaron.

Me había quedado sin oxígeno hacia mucho tiempo y los puntos negros invadieron mi visión

Pero me aferré.

Me aferré hasta que sentí a Couffaine hundiéndose contra mí, solo unos segundos antes de desmayarme.

Fui devuelvo a la consciencia por un golpe contundente y agua fría contra mi cara de nuevo-

La furiosa mirada de Alexia era todo lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Miré más allá de ella para ver como otro hombre trataba a Couffaine igual.

Se sentó con una tos y se frotó el cuello.

-Sabía que iba a suceder esto cuando entrase-Rió-Buena pelea Agreste.

-¡Que te jodan Couffaine!

Mi cuerpo estaba siendo jalado por un guardia.

Mis oídos pitaban aturdidos.

-¡Así que ya se divirtieron estos imbéciles!

Levanté la vista, unos zapatos oscuros de Gucci se detuvieron justo en mi cabeza.

Lo observé, su gabardina negra que le llegaba a la rodilla, un estúpido sombrero y el puro.

Oh cuanto quería reír más me dolía.

-Intenté pararlos-Dijo Alexia a su lado.

-No hace falta, que ellos se maten me resulta mejor-Sonrió mientras sacaba el humo.

Como pude le mostré mi dedo medio.

Ahí comprendí todo.

Busqué a Couffaine con la vista, él también lo comprendió todo.


	41. Capitulo 40

Couffaine solo se limitó a ver como siguieron arrastrando mi cuerpo hasta otra sala donde había una especie de jaula de paredes de vidrios transparente. Era como encerrar una mosca con un vaso de vidrio.

¿Así se sentían?

Me aventaron adentro y después de unos segundos a él lo trajeron también.

Un espacio de cuatro o cinco metros de diámetro, no había mucho a donde correr, la puerta fue cerrada con clave.

No soy bueno con la tecnología, así que tal vez me deje morir aquí hasta que venga mi bella esposa a rescatarme.

Me quedé tirado por unos segundos pensando en solo respirar normalmente, después giré mi cuerpo y miré más allá de mi nariz.

Se encontraba un arma en medio del lugar.

Esto se pondrá interesante.

Me arrastré hasta ella, Couffaine pudo mirarme más no decía ni hacía nada todavía.

Chequé si estaba cargada y solo tenía una bala.

Jodido bastardo.

Quería reírme, caí en la trampa de Kim.

-¿Y qué?-Dijo Luka-¿Kim saldrá en un estúpido triciclo?

Miré alrededor de nuevo, no había cámaras, sabía a lo que se refería. La estúpida película del muñeco y esas chapitas feas que tanto le tenía temor de niño. Kim llegó caminando y no en el triciclo como pensábamos.

Se sentó frente a nosotros.

Por supuesto que detrás de un cristal altamente blindado.

Di una palmada a una pared, aun sin levantarme, no se movió ni tembló.

-El grosor es muy resistente-Se refirió al cristal-Uno de ustedes saldrá vivo. ¿Si sabían eso?

-Eres un bastardo Kim. Déjate de juegos infantiles.

-Esto es lo que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo, Felix. ¿Quieres salir? Mata al agente Couffaine. Dispara-Miró a Couffaine, él seguía en su sitio sin reflejar alguna emoción.

-Esto es una estupidez.

-Si el agente Couffaine quiere salir-Le habló directamente-Dispara a este Agreste, yo apuesto por ti agente, no me decepcione.

Couffaine se echó a reír negando.

-Es una mierda todo esto. ¿Qué ganas Kim?-Preguntó Couffaine.

-Soy más inteligente que ustedes dos, ahora seré dueño de todo. Primero Adrien-Rió-Ahora tú-Me señaló-Tus hermanas no me preocupan.

Claro ellas no harían una matanza, solo querían vivir normalmente.

Pero ahí fue donde mi cerebro procesó algo.

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¿Adrien? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

-¡Querido Felix! Ni siquiera se llevaban bien.

-¡Habla bastardo!

-¿Quieres que te cuente la historia?

Me puse de pie ignorando el dolor de mi cuerpo. Quedé frente a él.

-¡Saldré de aquí maldito bastardo y morirás!.-Di un fuerte golpe al cristal haciéndolo vibrar en una esquina.

-Bueno hermano pon atención porque no voy a repetir las palabras dos veces-Kim se quitó su sombrero pareciera que se preparaba para su show-Sé que la familia Agreste lo tuvo todo, fama, dinero y sobretodo control. Tienes razón soy un bastardo. Pero fui el hijo del gran amor de tu padre y eso jamás lo soportó tu madre y por eso asesinó a la mía. Tan solo era un niño y quedé desamparado.

Así que planeó su venganza. Con mis dedos hice pequeños círculos en mi frente.

-Te cuidó la tía como si fueras su hijo, hasta dejamos que fingieras ser nuestro primo ante la sociedad.

-Siempre me miró con lástima y tu madre con odio-Suspiró-Y luego ustedes dos par de gemelos creídos. Siempre quise su aprobación, caerles bien pero nada fue suficiente para los dos.

-Yo jamás te acepté Kim, y si haces todo esto para que lo haga, estás muy equivocado. Sabes que jamás te vería como un hermano.

-Eso ya lo sé. Déjame continuar-Kim se acomodó mejor en su silla-Ya sé que nunca fui aceptado. Tus hermanas eran tan creídas también y las amaba, pero Abril rompió mi corazón cuando mandó a una de sus amigas a enamorarme y botarme como basura. ¿Si recuerdas eso? Tuviste algo que ver ahí-Asentí. Claro que lo recuerdo, Kim llegó llorando como un niño pequeño. Fue un plan donde yo estaba involucrado con mi hermano-Tenía 16, y bueno dejé que pasará el tiempo iba a cobrarme eso. Cuando conocí al ebrio de Boyd sabía que le gustaba Abril, le lavé el cerebro y pasó lo que pasó. Utilizó a tu hermana como la basura que era.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-Grité-¡Tú fuiste!

-Sí, yo lo mande. Recuerdo como Abril gritaba por ayuda.

-¡Voy a matarte Kim!

Golpeé de nuevo el cristal, estaba tan frustrado.

-¡Aun no termino querido Felix!-Kim se divertía-Los gemelos se pusieron la capa de héroes y terminaron con Boyd, que en su santa gloria lo tenga-Hizo una plegaria con las manos-¿Pero quien le iba a contar a la preñada?

-¡Tú!-Lo señalé-¡Le dijiste a Fer poniéndola en contra nuestra!

-Vaya no eres tan idiota, ya estás entendiendo que estuve detrás de todo, así siempre lo quisieron. Comprendí que ser un Agreste era una guerra de sobrevivencia entre familia-Se aclaró la garganta-No estaba en mis planes que tú, maldito idiota llevarás a una sumisa de regalo, sin embargo sirvió de algo la putita azabache. Estaba fastidiado de ser la sombra de Adrien, de ser un mandadero, yo lo consideraba mi hermano hasta que mató a mi prima solo por sus caprichos.

-Ella sabía con quien se metía.

-¿Igual tu querida Lila? Cuando la calcinamos, pobre se veía el horror en sus ojos y tú protegiendo a la azabache. No hay mejor manera que cuando se enamoran de una sola mujer y se destruyen poco a poco ¿Es lo que estaban haciendo no?-Me señaló y a Couffaine también.

-¿Es lo que querías?-Preguntó Couffaine-¿Solo para eso me trajiste?

-Exacto agente Couffaine, sé que te cogiste a la putita azabache. Justo tengo el video en mis manos pero eso ya lo pondremos al rato, quisiera verlo aquí con ustedes dos.

Sentía como mi cuerpo se quemaba de nuevo pero esta vez de furia.

-Solo termina con todo esto, sácame de aquí y arreglemos esto Kim, de frente a puño limpio.

-No soy tan idiota Felix, tu eres demasiado sanguinario. Me ganarás fácilmente. Yo solo soy cerebro, lo que a ti te hace falta querido hermano.

Lo miré detenidamente y me reí de él.

-¿En realidad piensas que ya ganaste?-Le pregunté con mucha seguridad.

-Sí algo te sobra y mucho es tu ego, ¿no?-Sonrió-Ahora tengo que contarte más cosas que hice, no sé si hacer un resumen pero lo mejo lo dejaré al final, ya sabes para darle un toque bueno y después siguen con su pelea de faldas.

-Me estás cansando Kim-Apreté mis dientes tanto que dolían, quería molerlos a golpes y eso iba a hacer.

-Tú lo dijiste Felix, esto va para largo.

Detrás de mí, Couffaine suspiró cansado. Seguía sentado en su sitio mirándonos con desinterés en nuestro drama familiar,

-¡Solo continua!-Gritó Couffaine-¡Me están jodiendo las bolas ustedes dos!

Kim se rió.

-También ayudé a encontrar al hermano de Boyd, le conté todo y salió bien el plan-Hizo una pequeña pausa y habló con Luka-¿Sabías de esa historia? La del desierto.

-Ya sé que la secuestraron y trataron de asesinarla. ¿Era una trampa para Adrien?

-Sí, algo así, aquí nuestro Felix se supone que estaba muerto hasta que llegó a la boda pero no recordaba nada.

-¿Estabas muerto?-Me preguntó Luka con algo de curiosidad.

-Si, recibí una bala directo a mi cabeza por Adrien. Así que no podrás contra mí-Me reí.

-¿Y sabes por quién, agente Couffaine?-Le preguntó Kim.

-Me enamoré de Marinette, ese día estaba haciendo una velada romántica para los dos, Adrien llegó me disparó y se la llevó. Estuve en coma después no recordaba nada-Contesté.

-Todo habría salido de maravilla en el desierto, hasta que nuestro Felix fue a rescatarla, entonces no perdí la esperanza-Rió-¿En realidad pensaba Adrien que iba a vivir feliz con ella?

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, estaba empezando a sospechar acerca de lo que había pasado.

-Habla Kim.

-Mandé a Meme por ellos, le dije cuanto iba a destruir a sus hijos la azabache. Ella tan enojada se fue con el gato de su sobrino. Así fue como Adrien murió y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Tu madre también-Golpeé repetidamente el vidrio con mis puños-De nada sirve Felix, ya destruí a tu familia solo quedabas tú.

-¡Hazlo de una vez!-Le grité.

-No, esto será más divertido-Kim se puso de pie, fuera de nuestra jaula se empezó a proyectar el video de Marinette y Couffaine-Vaya que si sabe montar la señorita.

-Eres una basura Kim-Gruñó Couffaine detrás de mí.

-Ahí está una bala, usenla sabiamente por favor. Yo los dejaré solo para que tengan más privacidad.

Kim salió de la sala, miré el arma de mis manos-

Mis manos estaban rojas por la pelea anterior.

Me giré y miré a Couffaine.

Él se puso de pie con la cara en alto.

-Hazlo, defiende su honor y no el tuyo. Cuida de ella siempre Agreste. Sé que la amas, más eres un gran idiota-Sonrió-Y termina con ese imbécil que valga la pena mi muerte


End file.
